Initiation (My 'Dream')
by Kat1054
Summary: There is no war, Al and Will are not dead, and there's a new group of Initiates that seem to be off. Yep, good old fashion story but told the way I like it. It's pretty good for my first fanfiction. Many twist and characters to love and hate! Also, major swearing will come. Not sure if the rating is right. Based off a dream. A very awesome dream. READ IT! Or I will poke u! BEWARE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Hello people of the Internet, this is my first fanfic! I'm okay with flames but don't set me on fire. Sorry if it's bad writing, I'm new. This just came to me in a dream and I saw it as a sign. Ohhhh (Scary fingers)**

**Disclaimer****- Sadly I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. I am just an amateur. :/ So whatever, Deal with it.**

**CHAPTER** ONE

**Tris P.O.V.**

I wake up in my apartment drowsy from yesterday's party. Christina's 18th Birthday Extravaganza! Yay. She made me promise to go shopping later today with her so I'm going to have even more 'fun'. I drag myself out of bed, take a quick shower, and dress in black skinny jeans and a black T-shirt. My phone vibrates.

_Christina—Come on lazy butt. HURRY UP!_

I run down to the pit.

"What took you so long?" Christina scolds.

"Sleep. Don't you ever get some?" I yawn.

"Oh whatever, lets go." She takes my arm and pulls me to the evil shops. One store after the other, after the other, after the other. All she does is look at clothes and forces me to try some on. After about three hours my watch beeps.

"Chris I got to go to work," I say happily.

"Can't you just ditch?"

"Um, no I need money too. Not everyone has as much as you Chris."

"Fine but I'll be back for you. We still have like twenty more shops." I gulp running down the pit to the tattoo parlor. I crash through the doors and raise my hands up in victory.

"Wow, you're not late, for once." Tori says working on her customer's tattoo but smiling. "Maybe now you can come on time _two_ times in a row."

"Talk all you want Tori, I'm too happy to be put down." I sit behind the register and Al walks by. My smile suddenly turns into a frown. I haven't spoken to him since he and Peter and Drew hung me over the chasm and Tobias came to save me. Tobias.

Luckily Al just passes by and doesn't come in. I can finally breath now.

***Page Break******Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break** *

"Please! Please! PLEASE!" Christina begs me as I try to eat my slice of Dauntless cake. "Just please help me train the initiates. Just for one year?"

"You know I can't Chris." I say trying to keep Uriah away from my cake.

"Come on it'll help get you some extra money," Chris begs.

"Okay fine, I'll help." I say. Chris smiles. "Only if I don't have to go shopping with you though." Christina's face breaks.

"WHAT?!" Christina demands.

"Either say yes or I won't go," I taunt. Christina sits down with a huff and pouty face.

"Fine."

"Then its settled, now can I have you're cake?" Uriah asks. I think about it for a second.

"Sure," I smack the cake into his face. Will and Christina laugh as the empty plate falls onto the table.

Uriah licks his cake-covered lips. "Yummy!" I break down laughing as a pair of arms wrap around me. Tobias.

"Hey To-Four," I greet.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

"Your face," Will laughs. Four gives him the look and Will shuts down.

"So anyways, I'm going to train the initiates."

"Really? Wow, which ones?" Four asks.

"I don't kn-"

"Transfers." Christina interrupts smiling.

"Hey Four come one," Zeke calls from the other side of the Pit.

"I got to go, talk to you later," Four kisses me with his warm, smooth lips. I blush a little as his tongue asks for entrance.

"Um, no PDA in the Pit please,'' Uriah laughs. Four takes Christina's cake and slams it in Uriah's face. Uriah lips the cake off his lips. "You and Tris just _love_ wasting perfectly good Dauntless cake don't you?" We all break down laughing.

***Page Break******Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break** *

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head," a voice calls out. "Tris, Tris, TRIS! GET UP!" I stumble onto the floor.

"Who? What? Where? I didn't do it!" I scream out trying to keep balanced. I turn and see Christina. "How did you get into my apartment?"

"Um…you left it open?" She claims. I look at the door and see a broken lock and the doorknob is on the floor. Yep, it was open…after Christina broke in. "Anyways, you need to get ready for initiation. The initiates will be here in fifteen minutes."

"What?! What time did you BREAK IN?"

"Two hours ago."

"What have you been doing?"

"Watching you sleep. You know you drool when you sleep. It's kind of funny, I got it on video."

"You did WHAT?"

"Never mind that," Christina says broadly. "Go get ready, I'll meet you at the net." She walks out. I run to the bathroom and take an insanely quick shower, get dressed in black skinny jeans, combat boots, and a black shirt that shows off the ravens. I apply mascara and eyeliner and run down to the net. Tobias is at the net as a small girl falls down into it. I pull her out. She is around my height but a few inches smaller, has brown hair, and brown eyes, and the top of her nose is a little weird, like mine. She is wearing red jeans and a yellow shirt.

"What's your name?" I ask. She hesitates. "Think about it, you don't get to pick again." I smile remembering what Tobias told me on my first day.

"Des-no wait-Dem- no wait, yeah-Des. Desaree," Desaree blushes with a nervous laugh. "Hi."

Tobias pats her on the back. "Make the announcement Christina."

"First Jumper-Desaree'!" Christina yells.

"Welcome to Dauntless," I say. Another girl falls down and she is three times my size, has a death look going for her, and has blonde hair. She doesn't take my hand. Her name is Devika. After that is a bigger boy name Reaper, then a tall muscular boy named Sage, then a blonde smaller girl named Kaytie, then a taller dark skinned girl named Alondra, then a taller curly haired darker skin girl named Sofia, then red head boy named Fagan, and finally a tan muscular boy named Hunter. We have four from Candor, three from Erudite, and two from Amity. No one from Abnegation. I only pay attention to what two of the Dauntless Born names are and that is a black haired smaller eyed girl with a fierce atmosphere named Sydney and a short brown haired laid-back girl named Coco. We walk down a narrow tunnel that leads to the Pit and split up.

"Dauntless Born with me," Christina says. "I suppose you don't need a tour of the place."

I stood in front of the Transfers. "My name is Six and this is Four. We will-"

"Your names are numbers?" the red head, Fagan, comments.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" I say.

"Um…no mam'."

"Good. We will be your instructors for the next few weeks. We're about to go to the Pit-"

"Wow. Lovely name," The tall girl, Devika, sighs sarcastically.

"Candor shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

"Really? I'm not afraid of you little girl," She smiles evilly. I kick her behind her knees and as she drops I get her in a headlock. She grabs my arm trying to free herself from my grip.

"Learn to fear me then," I whisper into her ear. "Or you'll regret it."

I let her go and she pants trying to catch her breath. "I'm going to kill her," Devika hisses.

"We ain't got time for that," Desaree' says waving her finger at Devika as she walks away. We head into the Pit and I hear Kaytie and Desaree' whisper "Wow" in hushed voices.

"If you follow me, you'll see the Chasm," Tobias says. Everyone leans on the bars trying to see what lies beneath. "The Chasm reminds up that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. One jump over this railing will end you. It has happened before and it _will_ happen again." We walk to the dinning room where many Dauntless stomp there feet, applaud, and do Dauntless things. Everyone goes find a set and Desaree', Alondra, Sofia, and Kaytie follow Tobias and me to our table with Christina and Uriah. Desaree' sits closest to me. This girl is kind of clingy but at this point, I'm hungry and I don't care.

"Where's Will?" I ask curiously.

"He's at the infirmary," Christina says taking a bite from her burger.

"What happened? Is he hurt?" Tobias asks.

"No he's a…nurse," Christina mumbles as Uriah laughs. Christina punches Uriah on the arm.

"Ow, okay sorry," Uriah pretends as he laughs.

"Wow, take it easy kid," Alondra says to Desaree'.

"What's the problem?" I ask.

"She's on her fifth burger!" Sofia giggles.

"You know for some one who's small, you eat a lot," Kaytie exclaims.

"Sorry, I just don't get food like this," Desaree' says shoving two more burgers down her throat.

"They don't give you burgers?'' I question. I only thought that Abnegation didn't get burgers.

"Well, they do but I'm not allowed to eat much," Desaree' sighs.

"Why? Is it because killing animals isn't exactly peaceful," Kaytie asks.

"Um… sure. Something like that," Desaree' says.

"Well you can eat the burgers here but you can't eat as many as me," Uriah laughs.

"Care to put you're money where you're mouth is?" Desaree' says with a smirk.

"Well yes, you're on little girl," Uriah stands up.

"Fine but if I win you have to do whatever I want for a week," Desaree' challenges standing up. Girl's got fire.

"Same goes for me," Uriah returns the fire.

"I'll get the burgers," Christina cheers. This is going to be good.

**Well, one Chapter Down!**

**I'll try to update soon but I'm not an everyday writer.**

**~Kat1054**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! ****I'm not on the part that was in my dream yet but we're getting there! Anyways I'm talking too much so on with the story. Please review! **

**Disclaimer****- If I owned Divergent then I would be writing the book, not this fanfiction. Anyways, Veronica Roth owns it, not me. :(**

**CHAPTER Two**

**Tris P.O.V.**

Christina brought a plate of twenty hamburgers for both Desaree' and Uriah. Whoever finished first wins and I am not sure how this will end. I predict food, toilet, and vomit. Ew. All the Dauntless surround Uriah commanding him to beat the initiate as no one stands by Desaree' except Kaytie and Sofia. "_One, two, three EAT!_" Christina yells as other Dauntless members jump up and down cheering. Five minutes in and Uriah is up to his fourth burger and Desaree' is up to her fifth. All they do is shove food down their esophagus and it appears to magically disappear. Desaree' is sitting there calm and steady eating each burger as if it were her last as Uriah is on the table ripping the food apart. One swallow after the other and Uriah is looking a bit green, but he still continues chewing. Desaree' looks unaffected by all the food as she reaches her fifteenth. Uriah is right behind her with fourteen until he takes two burgers and stacks them together. He takes one big bite and suddenly, he stops. He graves his throat and turns from green to red like a Christmas Tree. He drops his burger and starts to make a lot of strange noises. As Desaree' begins her nineteenth burger she looks to her side and drops what she's doing and hugs Uriah from the back. She tightens then releases, then tightens then releases, and repeats for several more times until a huge chunk of food shoots out of his mouth and into a bystander's hair. That bystander happens to be Davika.

"AHHH! Disgusting!" Davika yells as she throws the food at Fagan.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Fagan cheers. Every single Dauntless in the Dinning Hall rushes for any type for food they can get their hands on and a start throwing it like it's a war. Sofia and Alondra tip the table over to use as a shield while Desaree' talks to Uriah.

"Do you need water?" she asks.

"Um…yeah. That would help," he says. She gets a fallen tray to use as a shield and runs down to the kitchen as ketchup, meat, and sadly Dauntless cake, flies through the air hitting her tray. "That's such a waste of good cake." Uriah almost cries.

"She is one brave kid if she's willing to run straight into a Dauntless food fight. Most Dauntless don't even through food," Tobias said.

"What do they through besides food?" I asked right before I heard a faint whimper. I looked behind me and see Desaree' on the floor with glass of water in her hand and a knife with her blood on the floor next to her. The cut was pretty deep on her eyebrow but instead of stopping to attend to it, she just continued running toward us. "Are you alright?" I asked like my mother would've asked me.

"Yeah pretty good, just a scratch," she claimed as blood began to drip from her head to her hands. "Here you go person." She held out the glass to Uriah. "Take it before my blood drips into it. I don't think you're a vampire so take the freakin' water."

Uriah took it. "Thanks. By the way, I so won."

"Um…no you didn't. I was on my nineteenth, you where on what, your fourteen?"

"Excuse me? I was on my sixteenth," Uriah growled as he sipped his water.

"Regardless, I was ahead of you person," she snapped back.

"Why are you calling me person, **_person,"_** Uriah practically shouted.

I blocked them out for a while and leaned into Tobias. "How long is this going to last?"

"Probably half an hour, unless we run back to the apartments," Tobias whispered into my ear with his warm breath causing my heart to flutter. I wanted to go back with him and leave all of this mess behind…but we still had the initiates to take care of.

"We can't, the initiates," I mumbled. He tilted my chin toward him and kissed me lightly. It felt weird kissing him in the middle of a food fight, behind a table, with initiates surrounding us, and Uriah arguing about a burger. Okay it was _really_ weird so I pulled away. "Not here." He nodded and suddenly food stopped flying and everything went silent. I looked above the table and saw Eric walk in. Figures.

"Settle down, settle down everyone," Eric's reptile voice hissed through the air giving me chills. "Now who started this?"

Fagan pointed at Devika and began, "Devika-"

"That Amity girl started it," Devika cut him off. Everyone looked in our direction.

"Come here," Eric demanded. Kaytie and Desaree' stepped forward. "Oh, so there are two of you? Tsk, tsk. Which one of you initiates began this whole mess?" Kaytie quivered. "Was it you?" Eric pointed at Kaytie.

"No, no, it was me. Yeah I did it. Right here. This girl," Desaree' pointed at herself. "Guilty is charged. Terribly sorry, sir. Won't happen again, promise."

"Oh you better bet it won't happen again Hippie," Eric growled. "Come with me." He took Desaree' by the arm and dragged her away.

"Alright transfers," Tobias's voice startled me. "To the dorms." Tobias took them through the rest of the tour and I couldn't help but worry for Desaree', my stupid Abnegation part was still there. I couldn't help but hate Devika, my dumb Dauntless self. When the tour was over and the initiates were in the dorms, Tobias and I walked to my apartment. "You should move in with me," Tobias said lying down on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I would but I'm not married yet," I yawned.

"I should change that," he said.

"One day," I suggested. "One day." After a few moments of silence I spoke again. "Tobias?" I said.

"Yea?"

"What do you think is going to happen to Desaree'?"

"She will probably be given a warning," he sighed before finding my lips. We fit perfectly, like a puzzle piece, or a refrigerator and magnets. I'm so attracted to him. **(Lol Corny Science Joke)** I fell asleep in his embrace and let myself melt into his warmth. The only thing that kept me in reality instead of in Tobias land was a single thought. What the hell is Eric doing to Desaree'?

**Yay! Chapter 2 done, this is fun! Ha, ha it rhymes. Anyways thanks so much for reviewing and reading. You have no idea how much that mans to me. Every time I get a comment I jump up and down like a crazy fan girl. Love you all. Btw, what do you think about Uriah and Desaree'? Should I do some fluff on them or just keep it more focused on Four/Tris? Sorry about bad fluff, I need to work on that. C ya! Please review!**

**~Kat1054**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peoples! Thank you for reading! So this chapter is going to be the scene from my dream and now (because you can't see me) I am getting all excited! :)**

**Disclaimer****- Nope, I don't own Divergent. But the plot is my idea!**

**CHAPTER Three**

**TRIS P.O.V.**

I wake up to the smell of Tobias's shampoo and the sound of the shower running. I slowly begin to slip off the bed and within a split second; I am face down on the floor. Carefully, I position my hands underneath me to push myself off the ground. My head is throbbing but not in the hangover sort of way. More like I didn't get enough sleep. I look at the clock and its 7:30a.m. Initiation starts at eight. When Tobias comes out I take a quick shower and put on a fresh set of clothes. As I apply my make up I hear Tobias. "Tris," he calls out.

"What?"

"Breakfast," he says in his deep thrilling voice. "I'll meet you at the Training Room." He leaves. I swallow the muffin in two bites and run to catch up with him. At the Training Room I see everyone holding guns as Tobias speaks. "The first thing you will learn is how to shoot a gun, then how to fight. This is apart of stage one, physical. Stage two is primarily emotional and stage three is mental." He lifts the gun and shoots the bullet in the center. "Your turn." Everyone goes to a target and begins firing. I look around and see if anyone is having trouble and find Desaree' constantly hitting around the target making her way to the center. She is covered in bruises and red marks and now I know what happened to her, she was beaten. Eric beat her. I make my way to her.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Peachy, why wouldn't I be?" she mumbles still focusing on the target.

"Well, it's just that you were kind of beaten."

She stops shooting and looks at me. "I don't mean to offend you Six, but can you please just leave me alone? I'm still trying to sort this all out. And if anything, that beat reminded me that I'm not in Amity anymore, I'm in Dauntless and I need to act like it." She turned to the target and shot right next to the center. I knew that she is going to need some space for the next few days, so I left. I sat next to Tobias staring at the initiates.

"Devika looks like she needs some help," Tobias says as he walks to her. I see him taking the gun and showing her the stance. I know that he is just helping her, but it kind of hurts. I look at the time. LUNCH!

"Everyone, wrap it up! Time to eat," I announce. Everyone puts down the gun and heads out.

**Page Break* *Page Break* * Page Break* *Page Break * Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break***

We walk to our usual tables, but Desaree' sits alone. I can't really focus on her though because Al is in the room and my heart drops. I try to pretend that he's not there but I can feel his eyes burning into me. I sit between Tobias and Christina hoping that they can provide some cover for my small body. "You okay?" Christina asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lie hoping Christina doesn't turn on her Candor senses. "So how are the Dauntless Born?"

"Omigod, there's this one lunatic there that is freakin' annoying. Her name is like Coco or something. All she does is bother the others and screams at the most random times. Headaches Tris, this girl gives me headaches. And there's this other girl, Sydney that only talks about Yowie. I don't even know what that is."

"You don't want to know," Alondra interrupts. "Aside from that, Yowie is beautiful."

A hand suddenly graves a fistful of my hair and drags me back onto the floor and takes my seat. My vision is a little blurry but I can still see who it is. Davika. "Hey Four," she says flirtatiously batting her eyelashes and twirling her hair. Little—"Thanks for helping me earlier. That was really nice. You're a good teacher." Tobias backs away slowly as Devika leans in.

"Excuse me," I say interrupting. "You took my seat."

"Quiet down child," Devika says looking at Tobias's lips.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice," I said.

She got up and towered over me. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Candor, watch it," Christina warned from her seat. "You're swimming in some dangerous waters."

I stood still trying to control my temper. I guess she took it as surrender. "That's what I thought little girl."

I lost it. I kicked her behind the knees like last time, but she seemed to be expecting that. She hit me across the jaw but I quickly recovered. As I fell back from the punch, I kneed her side and kicked her stomach. I used my elbow to clash her collarbone. She gave me a clumsy right hook that I easily dodged and pushed her back to the solid floor. I pinned her down and punched her face until I knew for a fact that she would stay down. It took a while for me to slow my heart rate down and see what damage has been down. Devika had a busted lip; bruises on her cheeks, and her body only had minor bumps. I looked up and everyone surrounded me. Al was staring at me as if I was the biggest disappointment that ever existed. Tobias helped me up, Christina and Uriah dragged Devika to the infirmary, and the rest of my initiates stared at me. "How did you do that?" Kaytie asked surprised.

Al shook his head mouthing, "Tris, what happened to you?" Then he walked away.

"You're about to learn," Tobias said taking the initiates back to the training room. I stood still looking at where Devika's body was. I stood there stunned thinking, _this is not over._ I could practically hear Devika's voice echoing, "_You have never been more right."_

**What do you think? Good-not good? Anyways the fighting seen was in my dream where I was Tris and so, I kicked Devika's butt. I don't know if I should continue so leave me a review telling me if I should just end it or continue on. I will try to add more Al if I continue! Promise! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	4. Chap 4 Desaree's POV special

**Hey guys and girls on planet Earth! Thank you for reading my story :) I know that it might not be as good as some others but it is like my child. Not my actual child because I'm too young to have any (not telling you my age). Anyways, on with the program! Thank you for the ideas Couldneverdreamtobebetter! Ur awesome!**

**Real-Always-Eirsed**

**oOoLittleBigDaiOoO**

**divergentdandilion**

**The. Divergent .MockingJay**

**Tris Prior Tobias Eaton**

**Thank you for the motivation! This one's for you!**

**Disclaimer-**** Sorry, I don't own Divergent in this universe. **

**CHAPTER Four**

**Desaree' P.O.V.**

Four talks to us about different types of attacks for an hour or two and makes us practice on a punching bag. I never put my full effort into fighting because if I do, I won't be able to stop until someone takes me out. You might not be able to tell with my small, sweet, and funny girl exterior, but I don't see a person and think about how nice they look or how they might act, when I see someone my brain analyses ways to take them down. Take Kaytie for example, her small structure allows her to move fast but her lack of muscle means that she would have more power with her elbows and knees like me. Since she crosses her arms over chest, going for her chest would be a little harder because she has a natural tendency to protest her chest and stomach. My best option for taking her down would be her sides and back because her hair gets in her face so there would be a split-second opening to strike her neck. My brain works that good. I'm surprised that I didn't get Erudite for an option like I got Dauntless. As I hit the punching bag I think of my mother, my father, and my three brothers. I think of all the pain my family went through when we were suppose to be living peacefully, selflessly. I think of all the people I hate from Axel, that bully, to Devika, that lying Candor. "Hey, Desaree'," Four says next to me. "Calm down, you're going to waste all of your energy." He graves the side of my face and rubs his thumb over my eyebrow that a knife cut through diagonally. It isn't a romantic gesture, just as is he is curious of how is feels like. "Take it easy, and kick your leg higher." I nod and he walks away. I can't help but look at Six staring at me. She has some jealousy issues. I don't even like Four like that. I kind of like Uriah, but I bet that he doesn't like me. I'm small, not pretty, am younger, was in Abnegation but wore Amity clothes to hide in so I didn't get pushed around, and the list goes on and on. I was originally from Abnegation but when I went to school I changed into different clothes in the girls' bathroom so no one would know what I was. I still behaved Abnegation, I just never looked like one. I look over at the chalkboard and see the pairing for the fights. Since Devika is in the infirmary, there is an even number of initiates and so we will all fight.

Reaper / Sage

Kaytie / Alondra

Sofia / Fagan

Hunter / Desaree'

First up is the bigger boy Reaper and the stronger one Sage. The fight doesn't last very long because Reaper loses his breath and Sage easily takes him down with one blow to the head. Kaytie and Alondra's fight is kind of funny because they hit each other at the same time and they both get knocked out. Sofia and Fagan's fight takes a while because Sofia uses brutal force and Fagan uses cleverness to tire her out. All he does is dodge and she eventually passes out from fatigue. When it is my turn I go onto the mat to face Hunter. Hunter is like Sage; tall, strong, and slow. He brings his arms to his chest so I go for his legs. I kick him behind the knees but to my surprise he doesn't budge. He turns and tries to hit my head but I dodge easily. I can't reach his head, his back doesn't affect him, legs are too sturdy, maybe I should take a long shot and go in between his rib cage just above his stomach. I can't kick him there or he'll grave my leg and spin me so I have to punch him. That means getting in close. I dodge another fist and punch him in the stomach and he kind of flops. I found his weak point. I ram into him and give him a punch fest. He hits my back and head, but I stand my ground even though it really hurts. I fell blood beginning to surface on my back. Hunter graves my neck with both of his hands and lifts me in the air. For a moment I can't breathe, cannot think. I take a cheep shot and launch my foot between his legs. I pant on the floor as Hunter falls onto the mat silently whimpering. I crawl over to him and hit him behind the head to finish him off. He is unconscious.

"Winner—Desaree'," Six cheers. It doesn't feel like I won. I took a cheep shot. That's not fair. I'm not a winner, even if they circle my name. I'm not a winner; I'm a cheater.

**TRIS P.O.V.**

When the day is over, Tobias and I head back to my apartment. As we walk I see Al shaking his head at me. What is his problem? "Tris," Tobias says wrapping his arms around me.

"What?" I ask tiredly.

"I have to go somewhere for a week-"

"Why?" I interrupt.

"I have to go to some convention. It's mandatory."

"What convention? Computer stuff for Dauntless," I joke.

"Yeah." I stop laughing.

"Who's going to train the initiates with me then?"

"Eric has that covered."

"You trust Eric?" I look at Tobias.

"Well, no. But I still have to leave."

"When?"

"Now," he sighs. "Sorry, it was last minute." I turn around and start walking away. "Tris." I don't turn around. "Tris please."

"What?" I ask impatiently. Tobias kisses me. His smooth, sweet honey like lips caress mine. His hands go to my lower back as mine go to his neck, my fingers tangle in his hair a little. He rests his forehead to mine. "Bye," I whisper not wanting him to go.

"I love you," he says into my ears.

"I love you too," I manage to say before he leaves. My eyes chase after him, but my body stays still. I turn around and see Al in the corner shaking his head. What a stalker. I run to my apartment hoping to lose Al. I close the door and hope that no one will come in because the lock is still broken from Christian's little break in. I change into my pajamas, brush my teeth, and snuggle into my empty bed. I fall half asleep wondering if the door will open and who will be my instructing partner.

**Sorry for the shortness. Wow, that was kind of hard actually. Hard, but still fun. Tell me what you think! PM me if you have any idea and review. THANK YOU FOR READING! REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Look I'm having some trouble posting Chapters because my computer says that the chapters are posted but I am the only one that can see them and not you guys so if this Chapter makes it to the internet, can someone PM me and try to help me? I'm still new at this. Also, is there a rule that you can only post five chapters per story because I heard someone say that? So yea just PM me, so we can keep reading and writing. THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer****-Still not owning Divergent. :/**

**Chapter Five**

**TRIS P.O.V.**

I waken to the sound of _his_ voice. That creepy stalker is in my apartment. Stupid Al. When I first see him I scream but he slaps a hand over my mouth to shut me up. "Al what the hell are you doing in my house?!"

"Waking you up," he claims. I smack him across the face. "No need to be rude." He wraps his arm around my shoulders. "Come on we have initiates to train."

"WE?" I ask in disbelief as I step away from him.

"Yeah. Eric said that I'm filling in for Four," Al says proudly. Eric is a little-

"Get out of my apartment," I command Al.

"What? Why? You're still not over the whole Chasm dangling thing? Look you-"

"GET OUT!" I throw a shoe at him.

"I'll see you at initiation," Al mumbles walking away. I slam the door behind him and hop into a nice warm shower because this is going to be a long day.

**Al P.O.V.**

She slams the door behind me. Me. Me of all people. Would she slam the door behind that stupid Four? No. Even when that freakin' dipstick isn't here Tris shuts me down. What's her problem? Can't she just get over the fact that I hung her over the Chasm? Can she really hold a grudge for two years? I bet it's Four who keeps putting her up to this. I never liked Four. Never have, never will. Now that he's gone its my chance. I can try to get in good with Tris and when Four comes back she'll want me instead. She'll dump that crump number and we'll get married and have four kids just to get on Four's nerves. Maybe we'll have six to match her number too. I'll get Tris. I promise. I'll end up with her one way or another. I love her. Her old self.

**Tris P.O.V.**

Today we are going to the fence. The initiates, Christina, me, Al, and Eric. I am the second one to make it to the train tracks, after Al. When Christina come her face drops. "What are you doing here?" Christina demands.

"I am training the transfers," Al stretches his arm over my shoulder. "With Tris." I pushed him away and kick his side.

"Keep your hands off of me," I hissed. He stepped away. The first initiate that came was Desaree'.

"Hey," she said. She looked at Al. "Who are you?"

"Please show some respect for your authority figures," Eric says. Desaree' closed her mouth.

"I am Al, your instructor."

"I thought Four was-"

"Four isn't here," Eric growled. She nodded. I looked at her and noticed a tattoo on her forearm.

"What's that?" I asked looking at it.

"Um… nothing," she said pulling her sleeve down.

"She asked you a question," Al hissed. This isn't the Al I remember from initiation.

"It's a two faced black cat," she mumbled.

"What does it mean," Al demanded.

She gulped, "Just…looks nice." Christina stiffened. Desaree' was lying, but Al didn't seem to notice. The rest of the initiates came a few minutes later and we all jumped on the train. Devika was here to my surprise. I wish she was still in the infirmary. Off at the side Sydney and Alondra chat about Yowie, whatever that is. The boys talk about some different types of weapons and the rest just keep quiet. 

**"Wait!" **Uriah yelled as he ran to catch up with the train. He sprinted toward our cart and jumped. He graved onto the ledge and Desaree' helped him in. They both tumbled back laughing. "Hey cool what's that on your arm?"

"Nothing," she whispered frustrated. She moved to the other side of the cart.

"Hey what's the matter?" Uriah asked moving toward her.

"I'm just tired. That's all," she fake yawned moving farther away. Uriah came closer to her until she was pressing against the wall and he was towering over her.

"Don't lie to me Desi. What's wrong," Uriah softly asked.

"I'm nervous that's all," she promised. They sat there. Their faces inches apart. Their eyes gazing into each other. It was kind of sweet. Even from here you could tell that they were perfect for each other. Both annoying, funny, and fierce but mostly good at heart. "Did you call me Desi?" Desaree' broke the awkward silence. Uriah blushed.

"Everyone out," Eric shouts jumping out of the train. Uriah helped Desaree' up and they jumped together holding hands. Christina gave me the look that say _Omigod Can You Believe Uriah and Desaree'?_ before jumping out.

"You okay," Al asked. Instead of answering him, I jumped out the train. When everyone was on the ground, we walked all together. Dauntless born and transfers alike. A blue pick up truck bounced around the dirt road and stopped. Some of the people in the truck got up and piled crates of apples onto the back. One girl with liquorish black hair looked in our direction.

"Damini?" the Amity girl calls out. Desaree' head looks that way. The Amity girl wears small yellow shorts, a red shirt that goes up to the top of her belly, and red boots. She runs toward Desaree' and gives her an enormous bear hug. "Why what in the world has been goin' on with you cousin?" She talks with an accent.

"Venellopey let go of me," Desaree' says. The Amity girl, Venellopey, realeases.

"So how's Aunty? She still borin'. I mean, all the woman does is stand still. If she was as Abnegation as she says then she would at lest make the excep-i-tion of givin' me a hug," Venellopey sighs.

"What's that I hear, Abnegation?" Devika says with that stupid grin on her face. Eric smirks. Desaree' gulps. "Aren't you from Amity?"

Desaree' looked worried as she began."I-"

"No Damini is Abnegation silly," Venellopey interrupts.

"Damini?" Uriah asks.

"VENELLOPEY JUST LEAVE!" Desaree' shouts. I have never seen her so angry before. She's Abnegation? Venellopey steps back a little stunned with teary eyes. "Leave, Venellopey. Just _go_." Desaree' whimpers out the last word.

Venellopey gives Desaree' another hug and whispers, "I might be in Amity, but I won't forget this mutt."

"Same for you, Snake," Desaree' mumbles into Venellopey's ear. Venellopey jumps into the back of truck and strums a banjo string. Once they start to leave Venellopey waves goodbye to Desaree' then they are out of sight.

"What was that?" Eric hassles to Desaree'.

"Complication," Desaree'. Eric raises his fist to Desaree' and knocks her down to the ground.

"Hey, leave her alone," Uriah budges in. Eric turns to him.

"Stay out of this," Eric barks.

Just as Uriah is about to say something, Desaree' cuts him off. "No Uriah," Desaree' says. "It's for my own good." My heart shatters. That is what Tobias's father said to him before the belt whippings. What if Desaree'—I dismiss the idea. Uriah steps down.

"Now on with the tour," Eric says. "I'm keeping an eye on you _Stiff_." Eric says the last word in disgust. As soon as he walks away, Uriah runs to Desaree' only to get pushed back.

"Leave me alone Uriah," Desaree' mutters. For the rest of the trip Devika and Fagan make jokes about Desaree' being Abnegation, Christina and Uriah try to talk

(with little success) to Desaree', and Al watches me. All he does is watch me. I wish Tobias was here.

**Desaree' P.O.V.**

I'm so done with dealing with life. All my life I have been pushed around at home, by Axel, now in Dauntless. I'm stupid to think that I can hide my Abnegation just by wearing Amity clothes. I hate Venellopey. She's just like Axel, they seem to be friendly to invite you in then _snap!_ You're broken. I am never going to hear the end of this. Devika and Fagan will antagonize me for details and if I don't talk, they will beat me just like Eric. Uriah is never going to want me now, not that I ever had a chance to begin with. Six is going to push me harder to see when she could break me, Eric will be there during initiation to watch me screw up, and Al, well, I don't know Al. He might be worse than Eric. I hate being a Stiff. This is why I left them and Amity behind. I'm always lying about my life so I could never have been Candor and I'm not book smart. I'm fighting smart and that is what I got from my test. I only pay half attention to the rest of the tour, every now and then Eric turns around and smacks me for not paying attention, and Tris looks over at me. I try not to pay attention to Uriah.

When we all jump on the train I have the idea of 'accidentally' falling onto the tracks, but that would be cheating and I can't cheat. Instead, I jump into a cart away from everyone else. Sadly, Devika and Fagan had the same idea.

"Hey hippie," Devika taunt. "I'm sorry I mean Stiff."

"Yeah and why you change you're name? Afraid some one will notice?" Fagan laughs.

"Names don't matter Stiff. People remember you by your ugly face," Devika snorts.

"Why don't we help her with that problem? Rearange her face so no one will reconise her," Fagan suggests still laughing. Devika stops laughing and says, "I agree."

The thing about me is that I can see all of their weak spots but I can only attack one person at a time. Devika hits my jaw and Fagan wrestles me to the ground laughing. Would it be cheating if I am beaten to death? Devika stomps on by stomach. Yeah, it would be cheating if I don't fight back. I kick Devika on her side but she returns it with a punch to my nose. I grunt. She smiles knowing that it was my weak spot. She punches and punches and punches and kicks and stomps and smacks and punches and slams my head into the wall over and over, I bet that she could do this all day. I'm bleeding from the nose, the lips, and the back of my head. My body is sore and swollen and my shoulder feels dislocated. I tried to fight back. I really did but Fagan is stronger than he looks. I couldn't put myself to fight all the way but those are the rules and I lost.

**Please review, I work really hard on these stories and I want to know what you think. Am I doing good or bad? Do you like the plot? Any ideas that you think could happen. I'll try to focus more on Tris. REVEIW PLEASE!**

**~Kat1054 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi peoples! So I have been on my computer all day trying to make these good and funny, but my jokes are pretty lame and corny so I'll try to fix that. Do you think I'm being to hard on Desaree'? Anyways let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer****- I do not have legal rights to Divergent, Veronica Roth does. All I own is plot and blah,blah,blah…**

**TRIS P.O.V.**

By the time everyone jumps out the train, I see Desaree' being dragged out by Fagan and Devika. Uriah goes over to them and yells at them.

"We didn't fight her, she tried to kill herself!" Fagan claims.

"She would never do that," Uriah screams.

"How would you know? You've only known her for a few days." Devika growls. Uriah pushes them away and picks up Desaree' bridle style to the infirmary.

"What's his problem?" Al asks wrapping his arms around me. I slip out of his reach and smack him.

"Al what is your problem? Stop it. I'm with Four," I say. Al puts his arms by his sides.

"What do you see in him? I see someone who left you," Al walks a few feet away. "Look, I'm sorry that I've been such a jerk," Al sighed. "I just…just…really like you. I know that I'm not the Al I use to be but you're not the Tris I loved. But I know that I can still love you and I know that you can love me." I stood there staring at Al. The guy who teamed up with my enemies and hung me over the Chasm. The one who went into my apartment and watched me. The stalker loves me. I hate him, but for some reason, feel sorry for him. For two years he has watched me hold hands with Tobias, hug Tobias, and kiss Tobias and loves me at the same time.

"Al, I'm sorry. I don't love you, I like Four and I'm not really into the whole love triangle thing. It will always be Four, not you Al. Not you," I say. **(I don't like love triangles. But I'll keep writing the triangle if you want.)** Al steps closer to me, in my personal bubble that only Tobias has ever entered.

"You'll love me one day. If something happens I'll be here. Not Four," Al whispers. He walks away.

"What was that?" Christina asks.

"Al was being an Al," I grunt.

"Okay," Christina says. "So…Uriah and Desaree'! Can you believe it or what?" I simply nod. They look cute together. "Where's Four?"

"He had a Computer Convention or something."

"Oh, so you want to go _shopping_?" Christina elbows me a little. I laugh and walk away. "No wait Tris. I'm serious!" I run toward my apartment.

**Uriah P.O.V.**

I wait for her to wake up in the infirmary. I just sit and wait and it is killing me. I have never felt like this before. I'm suppose to be the laid back funny guy, but Desaree' is making me… this. I sit by her side holding her hand, rubbing my thumb over her knuckles. She opens her eyes sleepily and opens them alert. "Where am I?" she asks.

"The infirmary. Devika and Fagan said that you tried to kill yourself," I said grasping her hand harder.

"No I didn't. I wouldn't kill myself just for being Abnegation. They fought me," she mumbled.

"Why Desaree'," I asked trying to keep my voice even. "Why did you lie to me?" She didn't speak. "WHY?" I actually yelled. I didn't mean to. I really didn't, but I did. She was taken back.

"I had to Uriah," that is all she says. I push her sleeve up a little to see her tattoo.

"What about this huh? I know that isn't there just to look pretty."

She hesitated for a moment then spoke. "The black cat is me. I am nothing but bad luck. The two faces are the lies I told. The red paws are the blood that has come with everything that is me. The scratches on the cat are all the beating I have taken." I look into her eyes and see everything. She wasn't just abused here, she was broken back there too.

"Why did you change your name?"

"You see me," she motioned to herself. "I'm ugly. Desaree' means desire. Like something you desire. That is why I changed my name."

"Why did you dress up in Amity clothes?"

"I figured that if I looked Amity then you guys would leave me alone instead of bully me like a Stiff. I did the same thing at school too. At home, things weren't good." Our eyes were locked. Her chocolate brown eyes studied me and I admired her.

"I don't think you're ugly." I leaned in and kissed her. I expected her to push me away like she did at the fence, but she kissed me back.

***Page Break******Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break** *

**TRIS P.O.V.**

The next morning I woke up with no one in my room for once. Yesterday I had to stay up late and match the transfers for fights. I get up, take a shower, brush my teeth and hair, get dressed, and apply my make up. When I get to the training room, Eric is already pairing up the transfers for the fights. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like Stiff?" Eric says. "I'm pairing up the fights."

The board reads:

Kaytie / Fagan

Sofia / Sage

Reaper / Hunter

Desaree' / Devika

"Why is Desaree' fighting Devika?" I asked. "Devika is suppose to fight Sage. Their evenly matched."

"Yeah, well, I want some entertainment," Eric smiled. "Where's Al?"

"How should I know?"

Kaytie came running through the doors. "Mr. Eric sir! Al is fighting Sage." Me and Eric followed Kaytie to the dorms to find Sage beating the crap out of Al. Sage gave Al an uppercut and kicked him on the side. Eric sat back laughing as Al fumbled to the ground.

"Apologize," Sage demanded. Sage kicked him. Just as Sage was going to punch Al in the face and I was going to break it up, Desaree' ran in between the two and got a hard punch on her temple. She fell to the ground and Sage stopped what he was doing and kneeled down to Desaree'. "Are you alright?" She nodded.

"Come on Stiff," Eric whined. "You ruined my fun." Suddenly Eric smiled and took Desaree' by the foot and dragged her to the Pit. We all followed until we reached the… Chasm. Oh no. "Get up Stiff." Desaree' obeyed. "Hang over the railing." My heart sank into my stomach while Desaree's face dropped.

"W-what?" she asked clearly terrified.

"I told you that if you ruin anything else then you would get it. This is it," Eric grinned. Desaree' nodded and climbed over the railings.

"What are you doing?" Uriah called from the other side of the Pit as he ran in our direction.

"Uriah no," Desaree' said.

"Eric what are you doing?" Uriah pushed Eric. Eric punched Uriah across his nose.

"No," I found myself screaming.

"Do you want to join her Stiff?" Eric asked. I shook my head. He turned to Uriah. "You can join her." Uriah stood still.

"Watch me," Uriah said climbing over the railing.

"How long do we have to be here?" Desaree' asked.

"Six minutes. Do you agree _Six,"_ Eric asked me. I stood still. Uriah climbed over the rail with Desaree'. Sage set his watch, Kaytie hugged Sofia practically crying, and I found myself having a Dejàvú moment. The first minute was fine for both Desaree' and Uriah until the water started splashing on their back. It looked like razors cutting into their skin, pressing their shirts to their backs. In minute two Desaree's knuckles were white and looked like they were slipping. Minute three was when the real trouble started. Uriah might be strong, but not strong enough to fight against the waves.

"Half way there guys," Kaytie yelled. Sofia held Kaytie closer. Four minutes in was the worst moment of my life. Desaree' was panting and only holding on by her fingertips.

"Hold on Desi," Uriah shouted over the waves. Desaree' looked at Uriah with a warey smile. At the beginning of five minutes Uriah shouted as Desaree' slipped.

**Omigod! Desaree'! What's gonna happen? Well, I'm already writing it. Lol. Eric really sucks right? Yeah. Big thanks to **

**Couldneverdreamtobebetter **

**Divergentdandolion**

**And all my friends who review and read.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING Favorite5 thank you!**

**(I'm just so happy that my favorite author read my story) Btw I might not be able to post on school days because I have school. Also I think that I flunked my Algebra test. Wish me luck for not getting grounded!**

**~Kat1054**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! I looked at the reader traffic and there are people form U.S.A., Canada, United Kingdom, New Zealand, Barbados, Philippines, Sweden, Australia, India, Denmark, Belgium, Argentina, Hong Kong, Ireland, Slovakia, Pakistan, Spain, Brazil, Mexico, Israel, and the Netherlands reading my story. I don't even know where half those places are. THANK YOU! Btw, ****_this is a bloody scene. Viewer (or reader) discretion advised. _**

**You're Guardian Angel by** **Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

**Animal I have become by Three Days Grace**

**Change song with P.O.V. **

**Chapter 7**

**Uriah P.O.V.**

"DESAREE'!" I yell as she slips. She graves my foot and now I have even more weight to support. Not that she weighs a lot though. I still have a firm grip on the railing, but it's slipping.

"Two more minutes," Tris yells.

"Uriah," Desi whispers. I grunt in acknowledgement. "We're not gonna make it."

"Don't say that Desi," I choke out. The waves start to get higher and colder and sharper. I will not let go. I will not let go. I will not let go. I heard Desaree' panting for breath from the waves. She's drowning, slowly drowning.

"Uriah... I'm…not afraid… of dying," she says in between deaths.

"Don't let go!" I command.

"I… let go… you…live," she begins to pant more heavily. Suddenly, a huge wave moves us backward and slams us forward onto the sharp rock. I am now holding on by my fingertips of one hand.

"One minute!" that blonde Amity girl, Kaytie, screams. I count down the seconds.

"Please, tell me that you'll stay," I yell at Desi. "Stay. I will not let you fall." I dare to look down and see Desaree' almost completely underwater in red waves. Her grip is cutting off the blood circulation to my foot, but all I'm worried about is getting out alive. I try to pretend that I am strong enough to do this. To hold Desi and me. I am strong enough to prove Eric wrong. I am strong enough to stay out of a body bag. _10, 9, 8_… "Almost there Desi," I whisper. _6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_

"They're done," Tris yells. I am filled with joy as I pull myself up. I smile at everyone who helps me from behind of railings. I turn around and Desi isn't there.

"Desi," I look around at the Chasm still numb from the waves.

"There she is," the taller girl, Alondra I think, says. I look down to where she is pointing and see Desi holding onto the edges of rock looking very tired, drenched in red water, and is falling asleep. I am too stunned to move. A tall, tan skin boy that is detailed in defined muscle jumps over the railing and climbs down next to Desaree'. I see them talking and feel angry a little. I don't know why, it's weird. The boy plops Desi on his back and she tightens her arms around his neck. The boy starts climbing up the Chasm wall as waves hit Desi's back. Once he is up the railing, I go for Desaree' and pull her into a hug.

"It's okay Desi," I whisper into her ear. "You're going to be okay. I promise. I promise."

"Enough with the drama," Eric yawns. "Back to fighting." Eric walks away. I hate him. Desi wakes up a few seconds later coughing up red water from the Chasm. She touches my cheek with her icy hand very carefully.

"You alright?" she asks. I laugh. Al comes over to us.

"Time to go back to the training room," He says to Desaree'. She nods and gets up from my lap. Kaytie and Sage help her back to the Training Room. "You okay?" Al asks me.

"Yeah. That was intense."

Al nods then heads back to the Training Room. What just happened. Why am I so…jealous felling?

**TRIS P.O.V.**

Kaytie and Fagan fight first. Kaytie goes in for a few good punches before Fagan knows what's going on and then Kaytie knocks Fagan out easy. For an ex-Amity, she has got some spike. If Tobias was here then he would say that's why she left Amity. I miss Tobias. Sofia and Sage are evenly matched. Both strong, bold, but Sofia is faster. Sage punches Sofia on the cheekbone, but Sofia counters with an uppercut to his stomach. As Sage stumbles back Sofia takes the opportunity to sweep his legs off the floor. He falls, but quickly gets back to his feet. "Kick his ass!" Al chants. Eric laughs. Sofia strikes his chest but he dodges and elbows her back. Sweat beads off her as Sage hits her temple to knock her out. Al grunts and Eric's smile fades. Reaper and Hunter finish quickly. Reaper goes for the neck and everything ends.

I hold my breath the whole time that Devika and Desaree' fight. Desaree' strikes first but she is so exhausted that it doesn't do her much good. Devika takes her down but Desaree' puts up a good fight. When Desaree' is on the ground Devika got up and raised her arms in victory. Sallow victory. Suddenly, Desaree' hisses and lunges for Devika. She scratches Devika's eyes and neck. Her pupils seem to grow and the entire time she is growling like a wolf or dog…or cat, a black cat. It is a scary sight to see. Desaree' shows her teeth and mumbles things through them. She kicks Devika and punches her and scratches her. Devika stays down completely paralyzed by the monster on top of her. Desaree' claws at Devika's face and punches her eyes until they are swollen shut. Desaree' gets up and kicks Devika on the head until blood smears the mat. Even then she doesn't stop because she drags Devika's body across the mat and onto the stone floor. She pushes Devika against the wall and punches her rib cage. Devika is black and blue all over and where she isn't is covered in blood. When Devika is clearly unconscious, Desaree' picks up the paste as if trying to wake her up. I run over to Desaree' to calm her down, but she turns and attacks me. I stand my ground and kick her chest but she keeps coming like she is some type of robot. I try to slow her down with a few punches, but she hisses at me and pins me to the ground. I push her off me but she comes back strong aiming for my head and neck. At that moment I realize that she isn't trying to fight to knock out. She is fighting to kill. "Pin her down!" I order Sage and Hunter, the two strongest transfers here.

"What's the matter Six? Can't take her down on your own?" Eric laughs clearly amused. Desaree' turns to him and bits his arm so deep that Eric yells and pushes her off. When she lets go, blood drips from his arm. She kicks him to the floor. "Pin her down." Sage graves one arm and Hunter graves the other. Desaree' growls at each of them before breaking free of them. She punches one as she kicks the other and runs right back to Devika. All the initiates run to Desaree' and surround her. They punch her and kick her and do whatever they can to keep her down. I sit on her stomach and try to talk to her.

"Calm down," I tell her. She hisses. I smack her. My mistake. Her pupils grow more and she shoves me off. Kaytie takes Desaree's wrists and pull the together. Their backs are toward me and Devika's body.

"You're blood pressure is fast," Kaytie says calmly as if they were having a conversation. "Calm down sweet pea. Breath, be free. Take you're mind off of everything. Just sit down and hug it out. Just calm down sweet pea." The muscles in Desaree's back slow down their expanding. I walk up to her and pat Desaree's head. Her eyes are still big, but not filled with as much violence. Sage comes and pushes back her hair.

"Look at me," he says. "You're fine." _SMACK!_ Goes a belt and Desaree' cries out in pain. _SMACK!_ Her shirt rips and she falls forward into Sage. I see Al behind her with a belt in his hand. It is the most disturbing sight in the world. "I'll take her to the infirmary?" Sage asks.

"Take her to the dorms," Eric orders as he circles Desaree's name on the chalkboard meaning that she won. Eric walks to the infirmary.

"How could you AL?" I manage to say through a dry throat.

"She was out of control," he says as if I didn't know. There was a reason for it yes, but why did it have to happen. What got into Desaree'? Well, at least today was the last day for fights. In two days will be stage two. And tomorrow I have to decide who to cut. Who will be factionless.

"I know," I say to Al before walking out. As I walk down the hall a pair of arms wrap around me and drag me into the shadows. They put a hand over my mouth and I can't see their face.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? Tell me by leaving a review! I love reviews! **

**~Kat1054 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Me again. Those of you who review, thank you so much. This week is going to be rough because my mom left to some other place. Remember that reviews are what keeps me writing so no review then no story. I don't want to be mean but I kind of need the encouragement or else my brain falls asleep. If you have a problem with that then talk to my brain because it's the one that comes up with the words for me to write. **

**Disclaimer****- Me no own Divergent. Simple as that.**

**Chapter 8**

**Tris P.O.V.**

The arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a kiss. A very sweet and gentle kiss that tastes like Dauntless cake. Very yummy. His lips move in harmony with mine and I don't pull away because only one person has ever kissed me this way before. Tobias. "I missed you," he whispers in my ear.

"Me too," I say hugging him. He only left a few days ago, but it seemed like a lifetime. I push my lips to him again and he kisses me back with as much ferocity. He takes my hand and we walk back to my apartment stopping to kiss every now and then.

"So what I miss?" Tobias says falling onto my bed with me in his arms.

"Well, nothing much. Desaree' is Abnegation and had a monster fight with all of the initiates just a few minutes ago. Eric made Uriah and Desaree' hang over the Chasm. Christina is trying to get me to go shopping with her. And Al is a creepy stalker," I said counting everything off on my fingers. I turn to Tobias and he looks at me like I'm crazy. "What?"

"That isn't nothing Tris," Tobias says. "Do you know who's staying in Daunntless?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow," I yawned before falling asleep in his arms. Two of my initiates will have to leave, to become factionless. Hopefully, it won't have to be anyone important.

**This is probably the shortest chapter in the whole world, sorry. I had a long day. I told you that I won't be able to update during school days, but I couldn't leave you with a cliffhanger so, yeah. PM me for any ideas or if you want to role play or anything. PLEASE REVIEW. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that this might be short but I have to do homework and I have to keep up with the demands of my editors if I am to publish a book. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own Divergent and blah, blah, blah, and something to do with the law.**

**Chapter 9**

**Tris P.O.V.**

I promised myself that I wouldn't get to attach to any of the initiates. I made that promise secretly and no one ever knew. But as I write the names down on the chalkboard to tell everyone, I get a little emotional. My eyes are watery, but I manage to hold it all in…for now. Tobias is by my side as I write; he is holding my hand and yes, is helping me write the names at the top of the board where I cannot reach.

As the initiates walk in, some of their faces melt into pity and disappointment.

Sage

Fagan

Sofia

Desaree

Devika

Kaytie

Alondra

Reaper

Hunter

Kaytie hugs Sofia very tight and congratulates her. Devika smacks Fagan behind the head and claims that she'll beat him next time. Sage nods at Desaree' who just stands there. Alondra looks at the ceiling and yells "Thank you Yowie!" Reaper looks at Hunter who has his head down. Today is their last day before becoming factionless. I hope that they use it wisely and not waste it getting drunk.

"Congrats to everyone who has made it past stage one," Tobias says in that monotone instructor voice that I just love. "For the two of you at the bottom, better luck in another life. Today you can wonder the Pit, get a tattoo or do what ever you want. I really don't care. But please don't disrespect any of our rules or I will personally slaughter you myself." He smiles and everyone backs away. I hold a giggle. Everyone leaves except for Kaytie.

"Hey where were you?" she asks Tobias.

"None of your business Hippie. Now get lost," Tobias orders. Kaytie nods and before going away she turns again.

"What is stage two?"

"Fear landscape. Now _leave._"She walks out.

"You didn't have to be so rude you know," I mumble. Tobias gives me his big-eyed puppy dog face.

"But she wouldn't leave," he complains like a little boy. Usually my heart would melt and I would run up to him and give him a big kiss. But, I'm not in the mood. I kind of feel sick actually. "What's the matter?" He is serious now.

"Nothing," I lie. Another reason that I'm not Candor. He looks at me trying to see if I'm lying so I plaster on a fake smile. He shrugs, grave my hand, and we skip down the hall.

**Tobias P.O.V.**

I know that she's lying. But, I know how to get it out of her. I take her down the hall to my favorite place, besides the dinning hall, the training room, and Tris's bedroom, the Dauntless Pub. With Tris's body size, two drinks should numb her up enough to not get her drunk, but to tell me what's going on. "To-Four," she says a little skeptical. "Where are we going?" I don't speak but I continue to drag her to the bar. When she realizes where we're going, she stops. She's like an anchor or more of a paperweight, heavy but small. "Four, what are you doing?"

"Taking you to get a drink," I say.

"I don't drink," she says simply. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't push her to do anything that she doesn't want and I'm keeping my promise no matter what the price. She looks up at me and says, "Well, I guess one drink wouldn't hurt." I pick her up and run to the pub.

**TRIS P.O.V.**

What have I done? As Tobias picks me up and runs to the bar I think the same thought over and over again. He sits me down on one of the big stools and my feet dangle over not even half of the chair. I feel like a six year old surrounded by drunken Dauntless who won't hesitate to fight me. Tobias takes the seat next to me and gives me a reassuring smile. He talks to the bartender for a bit and within a minute, I have a drink in my hands. It feels award in my hands. I take a sip and it instantly burns my mouth and sets a fire in my belly. Then there is this type of warmth that settles in my veins. It feels good. I take another long drink and this time it leaves a revolting aftertaste in my mouth, but the warmth of the drink is worth it. I drink the entire glass in under a minute and I smile. I feel even sicker. Maybe this was a bad idea. Tobias looks at me, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," I smile at him. No, I'm not drunk but I hope he takes the smile as sober.

He frowns and asks the bartender for another set of drinks. When I get mine I drink it again, but this time slower as I try to savor the warm feeling that comes along with the bad taste.

"What's the matter?" he asks again. Still not drunk but her keeps asking me the same question.

"Nothing," I say getting a bit irritated with him. Well, that's new. I never get upset so easily. The bartender gives me another drink and I finish it in record time. I look at the clock and see that we have been here for ten minutes and I have already had three drinks. Is that bad? I reach for another drink but Tobias puts his hand on my wrist.

"Tris, I think you have had enough to drink," he states flatly. He looks foggy and pretty. Ha,ha funny. He thinks that he can stop me. I use my other hand to grave the drink but he uses his other hand to grave mine. "Tris, enough." This time he says it more strictly. I kick him on the shin and take my drink. "Tris, stop." I finish the drink before he pries it away from my hand. Wow, he looks even more pretty. Hey, maybe the more I drink, the prettier he gets. I need more to drink.

"Can I have another," I try to say but I kind of slur it. The bartender nods.

"No, don't give her another one," Tobias commands.

"I'll pay for it," I say hoping he will let me have another.

"No," Tobias says. I frown.

"Hey, let the girl have another one," a chubby man in a leather jacket tells the bartender. The bartender nods.

"Hey, she doesn't want another one," Tobias says.

"Yes I do."

"Maybe, but I won't let you have another," he says taking me from the chair. He comes in close to my ear and whispers, "You're not old enough to have a beer." He graves me by the hand and I tumble out of the pub.

**Tobias P.O.V.**

I made a stupid mistake and now I am stuck with a drunk Tris. She keeps on swaying side to side pretending that she is flying and it kind of scares me. What if she falls and gets hurt? Then it would be my fault. Suddenly, she runs to the railing of the Chasm and stretches her arms out. "Look five," she yells to me. Well, at least she didn't call me Tobias. Even though my name is Four, I have five fears right now. At least she got the five thing right. I run over to her and try to get her to back up. The last thing I need is Tris falling into the Chasm while drunk.

"Tris stop that's enough," I say trying to keep my voice even. She smirks at me.

"Buzz kill," she mumbles. She stretches out farther. I'm afraid that if I touch her then she'll get scared and fall into the Chasm. "Come no five, do it with me." I blush. "Not that, although if you want to I'm down with that." I blush even more. I've created a monster. A sex hungry drunken monster named Tris. She takes my arm and stretches it out over the railing. "I bet that I can go farther," she challenges.

"I know that you can." She stretches out even farther and laughs. I get even more scared. She slips a little and before I can catch her, somebody else does. I don't like the way that _somebody_ is touching my girlfriend around the waist.

**Don't you just love a loopy Tris? I know that I do. Thank you for reading! Please REVIEW! **

**~Kat1054**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Nice to write to you again and I love all the ideas you guys are coming up with…but I already have a direction of where I am going but I'll try to incorporate your ideas too! **

**Disclaimer****- I'm getting really annoyed writing this… I don't own Divergent and I never will. I do however own Soarela and the Controva series…but don't Google it because it isn't published and isn't available for sale yet. Give it about two years.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Tobias P.O.V.**

He pulled her back and kept his hands on her waist. "You okay?" the initiate, Sage I think, asked her.

"Sure," Tris slurred. She giggled the looked at Sage again. "Hey you're not Five." She pointed a finger toward me, but not at me. "HE is." She ran toward Zeke's direction. I frowned obviously frustrated.

"Thank you for helping her," I said to Sage.

"No problem," the boy smiled. My frown deepened.

"Next time keep your hand off her waist," I said.

"Not like him right?" I turned to where Sage was pointing at and saw the most heart-shattering thing ever. Tris was kissing Zeke…and Zeke was kissing back. I ran up to them and pushed Zeke away.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" I shouted at Zeke. The whole Pit seemed to look at us. Zeke stumbled back, but stood his ground.

"She kissed me!" Zeke claimed.

"I know she did…but she's drunk, so it isn't her fault. But Zeke, you kissed her back…you're suppose to be my best friend!" I was almost crying. I didn't cry though because I'm too strong to resort to that kind of weakness. Zeke looked like he was in shock, but I didn't care. I ran up to him and punched him in the stomach. Tris ran in between us and tried to separate us by holding her arms out.

"No, don't hit Five," she begged. I looked at her with hard eyes.

"That's not Five, it's Zeke. There is no Five. I'm _Four, _not Five." She looked confused. I graved her hand and bent down to look at her straight in the eye. "Come on Tris, you're drunk. Let's go lie down for a little." She nodded still looking confused and tumbled into my arms. I carried her back to her apartment giving Zeke one last hurtful look. How could he do that to me?

**TRIS P.O.V.**

Look at all the pretty colors. They are so blurry and they make me dizzy. Ha, Ha, Ha! Right now a pretty boy is carrying to a place called an a-part-mint. Ha, Ha, Ha! It is funny word. I look at the boy and run my fingers through his hair. "You're pretty." I laugh a little.

"Tris, stop. You're drunk."

"Noooo, I'm so-bear." I laugh again. It is funny because I said bear, not so-beer. Or is it sober? I don't know. Everything is too fuzzy to think right. I kiss the pretty boy's cheek. "Kiss me." He doesn't respond. "Please…" I ask in a cute voice. He doesn't look at me so I start kicking. "PLEASE!" He looks defeated and gives me a kiss on my mouth. It doesn't last long and he did it all wrong. "That was weak. Well, not really, but it wasn't good." He looks at me funny.

"I'll kiss you when you're sober."

"I am so-beer," I laugh again. I said it wrong. Suddenly, I feel a very bad feeling in my stomach. I leap out of the pretty boy's arms and run to an apartment's bathroom. I puke in the toilet and feel my stomach squeeze and crunch up like a paper ball. Now my mouth tastes nasty. The pretty boy comes running? That's not fair. "Go away." I feel the same movement in my stomach and another round of brown liquid comes out of my stomach. EW! The boy graves my hair out of my face.

"Tris, I-I'm sorry."

My stomach feels very bad and I cry more. I want Tobias, not this Five person. "I want Tobias."

The boy laughs a little. I am upset. Why is he laughing at me. "Tris, I am Tobias." I turn around to face him and I give him a hug and start to cry again. He hugs me back. "I'm sorry Tris. This is my fault." I cry even harder. He runs his fingers through my hair. "Do you want to lay down?" I nod a little and he picks me up. I lay down in a bed and Tobias kisses my head then tucks me in. I close my eyes so I don't see the blurry colors and I dream.

**Ew…First of all I would like to clear up that she ran into her own apartment. Second of all, did you like it? Zeke and Tris, Sage and Tris, Four and Tris? The possibilities are endless! Lol. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow…I love you guys! Mostly this cookie I'm eating but you guys come pretty damn close! On with the story. P.S. Lol drunk Tris…:) Also, evil bunnies with gore. Viewer, or reader, discretion advised. Take the bunny warning seriously. You cannot sue me. AT ALL. Sorry that its short but I had to study for a test.**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own Divergent. Done.**

**CHAPTER 11**

**TRIS P.O.V.**

I wake up with an insane pounding in my head, just beneath the skull. So aggravating. I stumble to the bathroom and look at my self in the mirror. I just want to run and hide from myself. I have tears streaks down my cheeks, a horrible taste in my mouth that I can't spit out, and my hair is a wreak, just puffy and hard. I take a quick shower and brush my teeth…three times. I apply my make-up and get dressed in Dauntless black clothes with black leather combat boots. I run simulation room and see Tobias waiting for me. "Hey," I greet.

He just looks at me and nods. Well, he's acting strange. The initiates come in except for Hunter and Reaper. They sit down in some old foldable chairs and Tobias and I go into the room to see their fear landscape. The throbbing in my head dulls down a bit, but it is still noticeable. The first up was Fagan. The little red head that gives me migraines. He came in and sat down. I put the serum in his neck and the simulation began.

"Hello?" Fagan said in the computer in the middle of nowhere. "Hello?" He looked at the ground and saw a bunny. He looked scared as hell. "AHHH!" he yelled running around. "Bunny! Evil BUNNY! MOMMY! BUNNY, _EVIL_ BUNNY! AHH!" The rabbit just stood there with a dumb expression on its face. "MOMMY!" Fagan broke down crying like a little baby. It was kind of funny that this kid was afraid of a small and adorable bunny rabbit. Suddenly, the rabbit grew and grew and grew until it was as tall as a freaking skyscraper. The bunny took the crying Fagan in his hands and said, "Diner." Then it opened its mouth and bit one of Fagan's limbs off with its bare buck tooth teeth. It was actually pretty scary how the blood gushed out of Fagan's arm and into the bunny's mouth. It bit off Fagan's limbs and swallowed them whole Fagan was crying for his mother when the bunny ate his whole body.

I didn't know whether to laugh or yell or cry. That was the most disturbing thing I have ever witnessed. What the hell made Fagan afraid of this or even make him see rabbits this way? Like really, this kid has some problems. Fagan came out of the simulation panting and sweating. He ran out the room before I could tell him anything. I looked at Tobias and he just shrugged. This was an odd group, very weird and strange. Wonder what's next…for Devika?

**I'm sorry about the bunny thing. I just had too. Lol. My cousin was afraid of rabbits so I wrote this. I still don't get what just happened myself, so yeah. If you have any ideas for the fear simulation then review and tell me. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054 bunnies are evil…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! I'm eating raisins. :) **

**Disclaimer****- doesn't own Divergent.**

**CHAPTER 12**

**TRIS P.O.V.**

Sadly, Devika wasn't next. I was pretty pissed when I found out that, but Kaytie was up next. Which isn't good. She came in shaking and sat down. After I put the serum in her, the computer screen was black. There was a single spot light on her and she was calm. No signs of fear yet. "Hello sweetie," a voice echoed in the black. Kaytie gulped. "How was your day?" Kaytie was hyperventilating. "Answer me child." Kaytie stood still. "ANSWER ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU!" A loud snapping sound sounded and Kaytie fell to the ground with a slash across her face. Tobias stood up. "How was your day?"

"G-good," Kaytie coughed.

"Don't talk back to me," the voice hissed. Another slash appeared on her left eye. Then another on her on her nose, and another on her neck going down to her chest. A man came up to her with his fists to his sides. "Where's my father?" Kaytie was crying.

"He's my dad, not yours," Kaytie was crying in her puddle of blood. The man looked angry and struck her stomach. Kaytie fell back and shoted in pain.

"He's my dad!" The man hit her jaw. Her mouth hanged loosely as if dislocated. "MINE! MINE! MINE! GO _DIE_!" The man kicked her head and jumped on her hand until a crunching sound came. Kaytie curled up into a ball and cried. The man got down close to her level and picked up her head then slammed it on the ground. "Remember my mom? Well, she's back."

A woman with short blonde hair and pink lips walked over to Kaytie. The man graved her neck and held her to the woman. Kaytie had blue lips and pale skin. "Hello sweetie! Since your daddys gone, I get to be your mommy!" The woman seemed peaceful and very preppy. She frowned and a gun appeared in her hands. "I don't _want_ a daughter." She aimed the gun at Kaytie. She shot Kaytie in the head and the simulation ended. Kaytie didn't move. She stood still. Just sat there. Breathing. Looking into outer space. Her head somewhere in the clouds. She spoke out loud to herself but loud enough for Tobias and me to hear.

"I always knew that I would die at gunpoint." Her face was solemn and she was peaceful when she said it, but there was emptiness. "You know, he didn't die because of a stroke. She killed him. He helped her. When I was left, they beat me. They liked it. They wanted to kill me. They said that they would let me live if I left. I left. She's back though. She's always with me and he always beats me. It's never going to change. Do you know what it's like to be beaten and hurt everyday?" Kaytie looked at Tobias. He stood there and stared at her. She looked at her hands. "I guess you don't. I always knew that I would die at gunpoint. I always have from the moment I met her and him." She laughed a little and that shocked me. "The funny thing is that…I always thought that he would be the one to shoot me. Not her. I guess he isn't man enough. Coward. But…I'm still going to die at gunpoint. I always have and always will." She looked at Tobias again. "You look like him. Are you going to beat me?" Kaytie had teary eyes. Tobias stood there, unable to move. He would never abuse anyone the way Marcus had to him. She turned to me. "Are you going to shoot me like she will?" I felt numb. Why would she think that? She got up and left walking without crying or panting or without fear showing. She left with her head held high and I respected that. I went over to Tobias and gave him a hug.

"You're not going to hurt anyone. No ones going to hurt you either." He hugged me back and ran his fingers through my hair. He sat down without a sound as I went to get the next initiate.

***Page Break******Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break** *

We went on break, but Tobias stayed away from me. He has been avoiding me today and I don't know why. My head still hurts and I am curious to know why. "Are you okay?" One of my initiates, Sage, asked as he sat next to me…where Tobias usually sat. I nodded.

"Why you ask?"

He laughed a little. "Because you were drunk yesterday." That would explain the pounding head. "Where's Four?"

"Avoiding me. Hey, what did I do when I was you know, drunk?"

"Well, you were about to fall over the Chasm but I caught you, you got Four into a fight-"

"What?"

"Yeah, you kissed this guy and he kissed back and Four came over and punched the guy."

"Who did I kiss?"

"Well, Four called him Zeke." I got up and walked over to Tobias.

"Why didn't you tell me what I did," I asked keeping my voice even and calm so I didn't cause a scene.

"What are you talking about? You're the one that didn't tell me what's the matter," he hissed. It took me back mentally, but I stood completely still physically.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I honestly didn't.

"I asked you what was wrong and you said '_Nothing'. _Do you really think that I can't see through that lie Tris?" I was getting really pissed off now.

"You didn't see through the lie because there was no lie! I felt a little sick, but that was it. It was _NOTHING_." I didn't yell it, I wanted to, but I didn't. He looked confused and shocked. I didn't wait to hear what he said next because I stormed off to my seat next to Sage. I sat down and looked at the Chasm ahead. Sage rubbed my hand with his thumb.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Peachy." I mumbled.

"Look," he said. I stood still. He graved my chin to face him. "Look at me." I obeyed hesitantly. "This is going to blow over soon. You two love each other too much for some stupid meatball day to tear you apart." I smiled. What did he mean by meatball day? **(Jersey talk! Jersey Shore!)** "Now, just give it a while." He coughed a little. "And…can you put in a good word for me with Four if it doesn't work out." I laughed. Wait…was he serious?

**Tobias P.O.V.**

I can't believe her! She's the one who gets drunk, kisses my best friend, and now she's getting pretty damn close to the freaking initiate. Sure he's tall and strong and not ugly, okay well I guess if I was a girl then he would be…attractive. But…what about me? I've known her longer and we have a history. She is my Tris. Not his Six. I try not to look at how he makes her laugh so hard and how he makes her happy in a split second. I try, but I fail. I glance over to them every now and then until there's a tap on my shoulder. "Welcome to Club Al," my old initiate Al says laughing. "Home to the rejects." He sits next to me.

"I'm not a reject. Tris and I are just having a complication." I look at them again and Sage has his am around her and he is pointing to some one and Tris is laughing. I clench my hand into a fist.

"Yeah, that's what's happening." Al smirks. I want to punch him in the face.

"I got to go. I have initiates to train."

I get up but before I walk away Al says, "Thanks for taking my job…and my girl." I walk over to Tris.

When I get to her, she has a pinkish face from laughing so hard. I get kind of angry that Sage can get her to laugh so much, kind of like Uriah. I could never do that. "No, I'm serious that's what she said." Tris laughs harder. She is so cute when she laughs.

"Six, we have to go," I say. She stops laughing.

"Alright," she sighs. She turns back to Sage. "I'll see you at my apartment."

"Okay, where something cute and comfy. You know what, just wear something light because you're going to be taking it off," Sage says. Tris laughs. I punch his arm, not playfully, hard. What is _you're going to be taking it off_ mean?!

"To-Four! What the HELL?" Tris yells at me.

I put up quotes with my fingers saying, "_Meet you at my apartment_ and _you're going to be taking it off._" Tris blushes. She turns to Sage.

"He's sorry," she says. "See you later." She walks past me, bumping into the side of me.

"Watch yourself Sage," I said running off to catch up to Tris.

**Ha, Ha, HA, HA, Ha, Ha! I'm sorry I just had to! Lolololololololololololololo l. It might not be funny to you but try to guess what is going to happen. Also. R.I.P. Kaytie's dad. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so if you are a very discriminating person, DON'T READ THIS! Also, I hate you if you are. I like everyone no matter what religion, race, gender or if you like the same gender. To me everyone is the same. We are all people. If you are very judgmental then stop reading this, never come onto my page again, and pretend that you have never read my story. I have had a friend who was bullied because of differences so if you are some type of bully, get off this page and never read my stuff again! Thank you. **

**Disclaimer****- we have established earlier that I don't own Divergent.**

**Chapter 13**

**TRIS P.O.V.**

I don't really pay attention to the fear simulations after my little episode with Tobias. I just look forward to meeting up with Sage. When everything is over, I walk back to my apartment and for some reason; I get the feeling that I'm being followed. Sure I look behind me every now and then, but no one is there. I open my apartment and crash down on my small sofa. I hear a knock on the door. I open it to see Sage there. "Hey _girl_," Sage says with an accent. I laugh. He comes in and I close the door behind him. I look through the peek hole in my door just to make sure no one was there. Okay, I'm paranoid. I turn and see Sage in my closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Checking out your outfits," he says not stopping to look at me as he goes through the hangers. "Black, black, black…Is there anything in this faction with color? Seriously people, spring colors. Ever hear of it? Well, I guess not since you all live in a Pit and everything." I giggle and hop onto my bed. "So, when's this 'Christina' coming?"

"She'll be here soon. For now just find something light for me to wear or whatever."

"Yeah since you're going to be taking it off to change in the dressing room. Hey, nice boots, but it could use some silver studs in the back, you know to give some _umf_." Sage said picking up my backup pair of combat boots.

"Yes because everything needs _umf_," I stated sarcastically.

"_Umf_," Sage laughed. "Come on say the word with me. _Umf!_"

"_Umf!" _we giggled together.

"Oh, I found something!" he tossed me a loose black T-shirt.

"Turn around," I said twirling my finger in a circular motion. He turned to face the wall. I took off my shirt just as there was a knock at the door. I quickly scrambled the shirt on knowing that it would mess up my hair a little. I ran to the door and saw Christina. "Hey," I said letting her in.

"Okay why is your shirt up to your belly, your hair is in a mess, and there is a guy in your room?" She asked putting in that stupid smirk on her face. I laughed and closed the door. "Hi, I'm Christina!"

Sage turned. "Hey _girrrrl_! I'm Sage and might I add that that is a wicked top that you're wearing. First layer tight and the second is lace and loose. I like it."

Christina turned to me. "Oh he's good. I like him."

"Yeah and he's funny," I smiled.

"So, what's with all the 'umf's' coming for the door? I could practically hear it from down the hall."

"Oh we were talking about how Six's shoes just needed some bling," Sage said looking at his fingernails.

"Then why would you say umf?" Christina asked.

" 'Cause it's a fun word to say and it means bedazzle!" Sage said. "Come on, say it with me ladies."

We all said _umf_ together. Christina giggled. "Let me finish changing," I said. Sage lay on the bed with Christina on the left side of the bed reapplying her makeup while I sat on the other side of Sage tying on my boots.

"Those shoes could use some _umf_ too," Sage suggested.

Christina and me giggled as my door swung open and Tobias stood right there. He looked really pissed off.

**I know what is going to happen next…but let me hear some of your ideas. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	14. Chapter 14

**So after this chapter we'll be right back to the fear landscapes. I just needed to add some more to the plot before I continued, that's all. Back to our regular programing…**

**Disclaimer- Kat1054 doesn't own Divergent.**

**Chapter 14**

**Tobias P.O.V.**

Okay, so I followed Tris back to her apartment. So I might of ease dropped on her conversations. But I'm not jealous. A stalker maybe, but nothing like Al. He still watches Tris. Creepy. I was around the corner when Sage came into Tris's room and then I heard some disturbing noises. I heard Tris and Sage make _umf_ noises, a lot of _umf_ noises. When I was about to barge in and stop whatever was going on inside, Christina went into Tris's room. When I saw Tris, I was completely stunned. Her shirt was above her stomach, her hair was puffy and messy like someone was running their fingers through her hair, and she had that bright expression that you can only get from one thing. Since there was only one boy in her room… I don't even want to think about it. Christina went into Tris's apartment and I heard a trio of _umf_ noises and Sage was sick. Two girls and one boy…that's sick.

I went into the room and Sage, Christina, and Tris…my girlfriend Tris…were all on Tri's bed. Sick, just wrong. I went up to Sage and punched him in the face. He fell back and Tris graved my arm before I could hit the little tramp again. "Four, what the hell?" Tris yelled. I looked at her with teary eyes. How could she.

"How could you? You're with me, not him." She blushed again.

"I am with you so stop being jealous," Tris cried.

"Really? Then what's with all the _umf_ noises, and loose shirts, and messy hair? How do you explain that then?"

Tris blushed harder. "Loose shirts is because we were going to go shopping and since we were going to change, to wear so we can change faster. Messy hair is because I didn't do my hair yet."

"_Umf_ noises?"

"I was explaining that Tris's shoes would look better with some bling. Umf is a way of saying bedazzle. You Dauntless don't know anything about fashion do you?" Sage commented. I refused to look embarrassed; instead I got up and left. When I was halfway down the hall, I heard Tris calling my name.

"FOUR! WAIT FOUR!" I walked faster. I heard Tris fall. I turned and she was holding her ankle. I went to her and sat next to her. "I'm sorry," she said.

"No, I am. I've been a jerk."

"Yeah, you have." Tris giggled. I smiled and Tris kissed my cheek. "So, tomorrow lets pretend that none of this happened. Okay?"

I laughed a little. "Agreed. Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed Tris. A sweet kiss that only Tris could give me. I heard someone, two some ones, laughing and saw Uriah and Desaree' holding hands as they walked down the hall. Tris looked too. Uriah kissed Desaree' and my eyes almost fell out of my head. What the hell? How did- "Tobias," Tris said.

"What?"

"Forget them. It's just me and you." I kissed her again.

**Aw…fluff. Not really, but it's a good start for me. I'm not much of a romance person, but don't say that I don't try. Sorry that it's short but its late and I'm tired. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054 **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Yeah for everyone that wants to write, who am I to hold you back? Go nuts! Write anything you want, but no plagiarism. That is my only concern. I will try to add more Al and Uriah/Desi and more Fear landscapes. Just give me some time because that is a lot to work with to make the story flow evenly. **

******Back to the story…I'm serious Kaytie. Don't show the teachers or I will drive over there myself and poke you.**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own Divergent. (See no plagiarism)**

**Chapter 15**

**Tris P.O.V.**

Yesterday was very odd, but I promised Tobias that I would forget about it. I will forget about it…hopefully. But the idea of him not trusting me just… I don't want to think about it. Instead, I go down to meet Tobias so we can continue the fear landscapes. Up next is…I trail down the list of names on my clipboard…Desaree'. She steps in the room and takes her seat. "So how was your day with Uriah," Tobias asks. Desaree' puts on a poker face. Wow. No blushing. I'm impressed. I put the serum in her neck and the simulation in the computer begins.

She is in school. My old school. She is wearing a dull gray robe, Abnegation. She walks down the hall and stops by a girl with dark brown hair's locker. "Sasha?" Desaree' asks.

"I'm sorry," the girl-Sasha-asks. "Who are you?"

"You remember me. I've known you since fifth grade. You know, the crazy lunatic. The one who sold sneakers? The con artist! The one who was at your dog's funeral?!" Desaree' is shaking Sasha's shoulders.

"Get off of me you freaky Stiff!" Sasha runs away. Desaree' turns to a thin armed boy with glasses.

"Michael, you remember me. Right?"

"Um, no," Michael leaves. She turns to a girl that is twice her size and has dark brown eyes.

"Natalie, it's me, your little sister."

Natalie turns to her. "I don't have a sister from Abnegation."

"No, not your real sister. Abnegation?" Desaree' looks down at her clothes. "No. I'm Amity." Desaree' takes off the gray robe to show bright Amity clothes. "See, I'm Amity!"

"No you're a Stiff," Natalie hisses. Desaree' falls back onto the lockers. Sasha, Michael and Natalie surround her chanting "Stiff, Stiff, Stiff…"

"No, I'm Amity. Amity." Desaree' falls to her knees. "Amity. Amity. Abnegation…" Desaree' cries and I don't know what to feel for her.

"Stiff, Stiff, Stiff!" Everyone chants and the violence begins. Desaree' is punched and kicked and beaten while everyone yells "Stiff". What is this suppose to be? What is this fear? Abuse? Being forgotten? People finding out that she's from Abnegation? When the simulation ends, I feel Tobias's hand on my shoulders.

"What was that suppose to be?" I ask him.

"Why don't you ask her?" he says. Desaree' is looking at me, right at me. She is traumatized. "You okay?" Desaree' nods. "What was that?"

"A combination," her voice is shaky. "I can handle one thing at a time. That was a-a combination of my fears. I'm afraid of everything happening at once. How are you suppose to handle your friends not remembering you and your friend bullying you and them knowing the truth all at once? How?" Desaree' storms out of the room before I can respond with teary eyes. She was afraid of no control. Like me. Tobias lets Devika in and now is time for the real entertainment.

**Devika P.O.V.**

Four lets me in and I try to take in every ounce of him that I can before _Six_ can see. I hate her. No doubt in my mind do I want to kill her. To see that bitch bleed…or at least cry when I take her boyfriend. I know that if she wasn't here, then he would be all mine. What does he see in that little stick anyway. No curves, no smarts, no beauty for certain. She is aggressive and annoying. Two traits that any man would stay away from. I sat down in the steel foldable chair and just as Tris was about to put the serum in my neck, I laughed. "What's so funny?" She asked hesitating to put the needle in my neck.

"I think you might enjoy holding sharp objects around me, so can Four put the serum in, you know, for safety precautions?" I smirked.

"Why, are you scared that I might hurt you? I thought you weren't scared of such a little girl, or did that change after I beat you're ass?" I stopped smiling and let her puncture my neck with the stupid needle. Everything went black…

I was at a table in my mom's house with a chocolate cake in front of me. Damn it! I backed away slowly from the cake. My brother suddenly appeared across the table from me. "Tommy, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at dad's house?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to make things right between you and me. You know after I—"

"Yeah, I know!" I stood up not wanting to talk about what happened. Tommy was by my side pushing me toward the cake in a flash. "Tommy, NO!" I shouted at him trying to get away from the stupid cake. His hand was on my neck pushing me toward the evil cake. I hate him and this freaking cake!

"Come on now sis! Have a bit! It's only cake! Why, are you afraid? Afraid of a little chocolate cake? Huh? You scared?" Tommy pried my jaw open and shoved my face in the cake. I refused to swallow the disgusting thing because I know the consequences. I hate chocolate. After a chunk of cake was stuffed in my mouth, Tommy released me and I spit the horrid into his face. I got up and ran out of the house away from Tommy.

When I was out the door, I was back in the steel chair with Four and Six. Ew, Six. I hate that number. I look at them and notice that Six has a blank face that makes me want to laugh, but I resist the urge.

**Tris P.O.V.**

Devika is Divergent. FUCK! Out of all the people who could've been Divergent, she's the one! Really? Why couldn't it of been Kaytie or Sage or Desaree' or even Fagan?! Why did it have to be Devika of all people? What is she? Dauntless and what…part bitchy? She can't be Amity or Abnegation and she sure isn't smart or honest. I mean she's lied about…nothing. Wow. Why hadn't I noticed that earlier? What am I going to do with her?

**What. Do. You. Think? It was hard for me to write someone being afraid of cake. I would've wroten more for this chapter but I have to work on other stories…so…REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again! Chapter 16…I'm improvising because I have run out of ideas of how to continue… If you have any ideas please tell me…on with the story I guess…**

**Disclaimer****- Don't own Divergent.**

**Chapter 16**

**Al P.O.V.**

I wait for the fear landscapes to be over for the day so I can see Tris, or Six as she's going by now. I see Devika leave and she has watery eyes. I walk up to her. "Hey, what's the matter?" I ask as any normal person would.

"Oh," she said sniffling. "Nothing just…got something in my eye." I take her hand and rub the side of her face.

"I don't see anything in your eye," she laughs at my comment. "Come on. Lets get some air." She nods and I take her to the Pit. It isn't real air but it will do for now. I take her to the railing next to the Chasm and watch her admire how the water eases back from the wall. She looks nothing like Tris. Devika is strong, brunet, but has a warm feeling around her. So not the Tris now, but kind of like the Tris I knew. She is around my height and has expressive brown eyes, she is the opposite of Tris…and I like it. I hold her hand and she doesn't snatch it back like Tris would've. I look into her eyes and lean in. Just as my lips are about to meet her's, she pulls back.

"Um…Al is it?" she asks awkwardly. "I'm sorry, but I like Four." My fists clench.

"But, he's with Six."

"I know, but I still like him." I am enraged. Four gets everyone evern when he is with someone. I leave and go to Four. I slam the door open and Tris stares at me.

"Al, your not an instructor anymore," Tris says looking so freaking adorable. I ignore her and go to Four. I punch him on the nose and he staggers back. Tris graves my arm from hitting him again, but I push her away and go after Four again. Four sees it coming and graves my fist. He turns me around and slams me into the wall.

"Calm down," he hisses. I struggle against his grip.

"Oh, you were showing off to get another?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Four asks as if he doesn't know.

"Tris and Devika, who's next?" I push him away and run out of the room and to my apartment. I will get him and Tris and Devika will be all mine. Tris for the day and Devika for the night. All I need is to get rid of Four. That shouldn't be too hard.

**Yes it is very short, but I am very tried and I have school tomorrow and I did flung my Algebra test and I am still applying to schools so give me a break! *sighs heavily * anyway, I am going to be busy so you might need to be patient with me…REVIEW! For me to keep writing!**

**~Kat1054**


	17. Chapter 17

**I should be doing my homework right now…but I don't like social studies. So…here I am…being a Kat1054… you know…writing…I like pie!...Bacon…I'm just writing random stuff…my stomach hurts… So….yeah…on with the story!**

**Disclaimer****- I'm pretty sure that Veronica Roth's stomach doesn't hurt right now, mine does. I'm not Veronica Roth. I don't own Divergent.**

**Chapter 17**

**Tris P.O.V.**

"What was he talking about Four?" I ask making sure that Sofia was okay. She had a bump on her head from the fall when Al came in, but nothing serious.

"I don't know," he sighs. "You alright?" He comes over to me but I push him away in an instant. "What?"

"What was he talking about?" This time it isn't a question, it is a demand. He stays still. I turn to Sofia before things get ugly. "You can go now." She scampers out. I turn back to Tobias. "Well, are you going to tell me?"

"I told you, I don't know." I can hear the innocence in his voice, but for some reason I don't want to. As much of an ass Al is, he isn't a liar. I walk out the room so I can think better. I see Desaree and Kaytie by the Chasm. I walk over to them.

"Hey," I say as they greet the same. We stand there awkwardly.

"Wanna get a drink with us?" Kaytie asks as if offering me a cupcake. So sweet and kind that you wouldn't think that she was talking about alcohol if you weren't paying attention. Desaree' elbows her.

"Um…" I say thinking. Maybe I should go to the bar again… just to clear my head. No, I shouldn't become loopy Tris again. "No, I shouldn't."

"Okay," Desaree' says obviously not knowing what to do next.

"Want to go shopping?" Kaytie asks.

Desaree' and I both say "NO!" at the same time. Desaree's face lights up with an idea.

"Pie challenge!" Kaytie smiles.

"But there's no pie here." I intreupt.

"But there is…Dauntless cake…" Kaytie smiles. The truth is, I don't want to know what the 'challenge' is. Desaree' laughs evilly.

"Are you up to it?"

"I…I shouldn't…" I say skeptically.

"Why are you chicken? Bak…bak, bak…" Kaytie taunts.

"Watch it initiate. I have some authority."

"Bak!" They both squawk.

"Fine." They pull me toward the dinning hall and I know that trouble is going to start when they lock the door. "What do I have to do?"

"We have to make a cake with our eyes blindfolded, then you have to eat whatever we put in front of you." Kaytie explains. Doesn't sound too hard.

"Problem is that I don't know how to cook or bake or do anything while drunk." Kaytie laughs. Drunk? Desaree' gives Kaytie a bottle and scarfs it down.

"It should only take three drink. She's a light drinker." Desaree' laughs. Three drinks later and I regret coming. I should have gone to the bar by myself instead. Loppy Kaytie…oh god…

**It is very short but whatever…REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yep…I'm writing…**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own Divergent**

**Chapter 18**

**Tobias P.O.V.**

She walked out. She just _walked_ out. I'm so tired of all this unnecessary drama…and I think that she is too. I know that she walked down to the Pit, so I decided to give her space and head down toward the apartment halls. I was just randomly walking down the apartments when I see Uriah holding some girls hand. Out of curiosity, I follow him. I don't want to be a stalker, but I don't want to be clueless. Plus this is so going to be blackmail from the Dauntless Karaoke day. He needs to be taught a lesson. I follow him to the edge with my video camera ready…the girl is Sofia. Wow. I drop the camera and Uriah looks at me with shock scribbled on his face. "What are you doing?" Uriah asks completely still.

"Nothing," I lie hoping he won't see the camera. "What are you doing?"

Uriah blushes. "Getting something for…someone."

"With an initiate?" I almost laugh.

"Well, Sofia knows her well enough!" Uriah is defensive now. It is kind of uncomfortable, even if he is blushing harder.

"What do you think? Teddy bear holding a grenade or chocolate in the shape of knives?" Sofia giggles to me.

"I don't know. If you tell me who it is I might have a better idea." I say trying to get some info out of him.

"Just a girl…who is very…odd and sweet…and crazy," Sofia tries to sum up.

"Crazy? She's a freaking lunatic! I love her!" Uriah almost shouts. It is kind of cute; if I were a girl I would say that. But I'm a guy and I find it funny. "So pick Four! Teddy bear holding a grenade or chocolate in the shape of a knife?!"

"No." I simply state. "Chocolate tells her that she's fat…teddy bear holding a grenade is just…weird."

"Then it's settled. Teddy bear holding a grenade." Sofia says.

"Okay one down…anything else?" Uriah asks.

"A ring?" I suggest.

"I'm not marrying the girl! I'm just trying to be nice." Uriah exclaims.

"Flowers?"

"Hell to then no!" Sofia says stretching out the hell. "That's tacky. No one likes tacky except for factionists, people who wear pink in the winter, and those who wear sandals with socks! Sandals with sock…"Sofia shuddered. "That's just wrong." I remembered her fear landscape with someone who appeared to be her mother in leg warmers, a one-piece swim suite, a sweatband, and…socks with sandals. I don't get how that is bad. "What should we get her then? A Dauntless cake? A ticket to an asylum? She needs one. She's pretty damn mental."

"Girl has a rage rampage and she's labeled for life. One time!" Uriah is no longer looking at me.

"She gets labeled if she bits Eric so hard that she bleeds." Sofia counters.

"Desaree'?" I ask finally putting the pieces together.

"Nooooo, Fagan." Sofia says sarcastically. "Yeah Desaree'! Duh."

Uriah gives Sofia the look. "He was going to find out sooner or latter."

"I would've preferred later." Uriah sasses waving is hand in the air.

"So…what happened?" I ask.

"Lets just stick to the issue at hand. Bubblegum flavored lipstick or red nail polish." Sofia asks.

"It's like your asking me to pick what's cutter. Puppies or kittens?" I say not knowing what either of those lipstick or nail polish was. A light bulb goes off in Uriah's head.

"What if we get her a puppy or kitten?" Uriah suggests.

"In Dauntless?" Sofia asks.

"Yeah, we have German Shepherds, Pit bulls, you know that type of stuff." I say remembering the pet shop on the other side of the Pit.

"Sure!" Uriah brightens. "Now the question is…which one?"

**You decide! What type of dog should Desaree' get? Or…what type of cat? REVIEW!**

**P.S. I need an answer to continue.**

**~Kat1054**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay I got a Doberman Pinscher, a Pit bull, a Bulldog, and a Tiger Cat. I figured that since most of it was a dog, I would do a dog. However, no one agreed on the same breed of dog so I just went with my brother's favorite dog. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****- No one on Fanfiction owns Divergent! Get use to it PEOPLE!**

**Chapter 19**

**Tobias P.O.V.**

We walk to the pet store on the other side of the Pit and I am amazed. There is this one type of dog that is tough looking and short legged. It has a lot of wrinkles but that just makes it look more intimidating. I asked the owner what type of dog it is and he said, "Are you stupid? That's a freaking Bulldog! What idiot doesn't know that?" Then stormed off. Sofia was looking at this 'Tiger Cat' and it was cute and all but it wasn't very… right. There was this insanely hard-hitting dog that I would've gotten for myself if I had the money. Since I don't have the money I doubt that Uriah had the money so I went to the next dog. A Doberman Pinscher, small but strong, fierce looking but soft. I loved it. I think that I might get it for Tris, but I'm not so sure. It isn't out of my money rage so I told Uriah.

"Hey Uriah!" I called him over from a German Shepard. "Look at him!" Uriah came over and looked skeptical, but interested. Suddenly there was an annoying barking coming over from the right cage. I didn't bother to look because anything that annoying doesn't need to be checked out. Uriah, however, looked and fell to his knees.

"Look at this one," Uriah whispered. I looked and it was the ugliest thing I've ever seen. It was so small and fragile looking! Really! What the hell was that doing in Dauntless? I looked at the name and _she_ didn't have one. "Sofia look!" Sofia came over and froze.

"What's a Chihuahua doing in a Dauntless compound?" She asked.

"It's perfect!" Uriah screamed like a teenage girl. "She's exactly like Desaree'! Small and delicate looking…but really, really, really annoying and fierce. Look at her teeth! Look at her eyes!" She had deep brown eyes and a coat like the Doberman Pinscher I was looking at. "Excuse me?" Uriah asked the owner. "How much for that small dog over there?"

"What the Chihuahua?" The owner asked. Uriah nodded. "Take em'. No other straight minded Dauntless is going to want a yapper like that."

"Maybe they're scared of her," I mumbled. The dog barked at me. The owner gave us a cage, a bed, a water and food bowl, some toys, and a collar. It was pretty cool getting a dog. Wonder if Desaree' will like it. Where's Tris by the way?

**I just had to. You know, I love all the suggestions you guys gave me but my Mexican Roots called for this dog. Also, my little brother wanted me to put it. Wonder how's Tris doing? Keep reading to see. *Evilly laughs while rubbing hands.***

**~Kat1054 **


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay lets continue with the story! I know that you all wanted loopy Kaytie so HERE. SHE. IS! (do not try this at home.)**

**Disclaimer****- If I owned Divergent I would have a blog. I don't have a blog. Veronica Roth does**

**Chapter 20**

**Tris P.O.V.**

I knew that I should've gone to the bar. Kaytie must be at least ten times worse that I was as a drunk. Her sweet Amity exterior masks her drunken, loopy, aggressive, and husky voice interior. I like her better when she is part Amity. "She could've been worse," Desaree' sighs to me. "She could've gone fully drunk, this…this is just light. Don't worry, in this stage she's all talk." _At least I hope so._ Is the part that she left out.

Kaytie stumbles to the kitchen and gets a pan. "Kaytie, you're making a cake, not bacon!" Desaree' shouts at her.

"I'll make whatever I want!" Kaytie hollers back. She gets some bread and puts it on the pan. After that she gets a chocolate bar and turns the stove.

"Is that really what I'm gonna eat?" I whisper to Desaree'.

"It could be worse. What Kaytie is making actually tastes pretty good." Desaree' shrugs.

Kaytie gets eggs and outs them in. Not the inside of the egg, the whole thing with the shell and all. "At least she remembers the ingredients." I mumble, not to Desaree' but to myself. I'll make it through this. What's the worst that can happen?

"I'm done," Kaytie slurs trying to laugh. She takes her hand and grabs it from the pan then quickly pulls her hand back. "It hot!" She takes the whole pan and staggers over to us. "It good. Eat it." I take a fork that Desaree' gave me and I take a small bit of the… 'cake'. The chocolate tastes good…that's the only thing that tastes good.

"The egg is raw," I say trying to swallow it. Kaytie frowns.

"You're raw. Ha, ha. Raw. Like a dinosaur. RAW!" She laughs.

"Kaytie," Desaree' interputs. "That's rawr." Kaytie flingers her arms in the air trying to slap Desaree'.

"Raw. Raw. Raw! I'll call it what ever I want!" They freeze.

"Bacon…" They whisper in harmony. They race to the freezer in the kitchen. Kaytie tries to run, but can't so she graves Desaree' and pulls her back. "No," Desaree' says tripping Kaytie with her hand. She climbs over Kaytie and all I can do is watch how stupid they look.

"Owwy," Kaytie cries like a little one year old. "nO, no, no Desi." Kaytie gets up with a violent shake and pulls Desaree' back onto the floor. She grips the door with both hands and tugs on it. "Open door, open! Open sesame!" Desaree' pushes her away and hits the frozen lock with her elbow. To my surprise it opens. They run inside and look around.

"You better be done with that cake when we get back," Desaree' calls out to me. I take the plate and toss it in the garbage while they stuff their faces with bacon. They are an odd couple of lunatics. But, they compliment each other. Not in a romantic way like Desaree' and Uriah, but like best friends. Like they've known each other for all their lives. They're cute. While they're distracted, I lock the door to from the Dinning Hall and sneak out to the Pit. I need to be firmer with these girls, all the initiates in general. I need to be an instructor, not a close friend that they can manipulate into eating weird foods. As I walk down the hall I see Tobias holding a crate with some type of creature in it. He smiles at me as he walks toward me.

"Hey Tris," He says.

"Hi," I manage to say as the raw egg comes back to get me.

"Have you seen Desaree'?" Tobias asks.

I point to the Dinning Hall. "Down through there. She's in the freezer with Kaytie."

"Why-"

"Bacon," I say hastily cutting him off. "See you latter." I am about to run off when he catches my arm with his free hand.

"What's wrong," he asks. I don't have time for this.

I yank my arm back and run for my apartment. The first thing I do is go to the bathroom and ew…puke. I rather spare you the details.

**I'll put more loopy Kaytie later. Btw the bacon thing actually happened with Kaytie, and me except it wasn't bacon, it was a sticker and we didn't eat it, we wore it. Well I did, but I got it confiscated when the principal saw us running around the cafeteria. So what if I was running around a cafeteria, there was a guy playing with a lighter right next to me. Seriously? No, that lighter guy didn't actually happen…but it could've! In another dimension. So, yeah. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054 **


	21. Chapter 21

**That boy you punched in the hall today? He committed suicide a few minutes ago. That girl you called a slut today? She's a virgin. The boy you called lame? He has to work every night to support his family. That girl you pushed down the stairs the other day? She's already being abused at home. That girl you called fat? She's starving herself. The old man you made fun of because of his ugly scars? He fought for our country. The boy you made fun of for crying? His mother is dying. You think you know them. Guess what? You don't!**

**Repost this if you are against bullying. I bet 99% of you won't, but repost this if you are the 1% with a heart.**

**Yep, I'm against it because I know how it felt. Anyways back to the story and I am trying to win a bet with my friend Kaytie. Which is better, waffles or pancakes? **

**Disclaimer****- No I don't own Divergent. :( But I do own the Controva Saga! Don't look that up, it isn't published or available at your local bookstore…yet.**

**Chapter 21**

**Uriah P.O.V.**

I told Four to leave the dog with Desaree' because I attached a note to its collar. The note I wrote says.

_Desi_

_Meet me at the Chasm in a little. Bring your new dog too!_

_~Uriah_

I have a surprise for her. It is going to be really cool and it settles some unfinished business. Christina is waiting with Sofia to bring out the dessert when I give them the signal. Four comes right up to me saying, "Alright, she's coming. I'm going to hang out with Zeke."

"Don't you want to stay and watch?" I ask hoping that he'll say yea.

"No," he says as he walks away. I lean against the railing and see Desi walking up with Kaytie. I never see them apart, only on those special occasions when one of them is busy and the other is free. They're the same almost. They act the same, but they don't look the same. Kaytie has blonde hair, tannish skin, blue eyes, and a happy free feeling around her. Desi has dark brown hair, olive skin, brown eyes, and an unsettling yet fun feeling around her. I love like that most about her. She's sweet like Dauntless Cake. Kaytie is wearing a black dress with a red ribbon in her hair and Desi is wearing black skinny jeans and shirt with a purple bow tie, so strange but so unique. I love like it. I take Desi's hand and take her to the table that I st up next to the Chasm. I hear a yapping coming form Desi's pocket.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Cat," Desi says laughing. She takes out the little dog I got her and places her on the table.

"A dog named Cat?" I giggle. "Original."

"You better believe it. So what are we doing?" I nod at Sofia and Christina and they bring in the dishes with covers. "Dinner?"

"More like dessert," I smile. I take off the lid to reveal pints of ice cream of various flavors. "I figured that since we never got to finish the burger challenge, we could do an ice cream challenge, you know, even though I clearly won the burger one." She punched my arm playfully.

"You're on and _I'm_ the one who won the last one." She laughs.

"No, no, no I did." Cat barks at me.

"You see, Cat agrees with _me_ not you."

"Come on you two, the ice cream is melting," Christina mumbles. I take a chocolate as Desi takes a cookie dough. "Ready, set…_go_!" I open the lid and stuff my face…**big** mistake because I got a **_major_** brain freeze. I look over at Desaree' and I see her taking it slow. She doesn't use a spoon because Cat got the spoon and is licking ice cream off of it. She uses her finger as a spoon. I put my hand over my mouth to warm up the numbness in my brain. I cannot lose to Desi, I just won't. I shrug off the numbness and continue with my pint. After a while I look over at Desi and see that she's on her third pint. The dog is on her second; I'm kind of shocked. I stop out of a full stomach and raise my hands in surrender.

"I give up." Desi stops and looks over at me. She starts laughing. "Okay, okay, you don't have to rub it in!"

She puts her hand over her mouth. "No," she keeps giggling. "You got chocolate all over your face."

"Look who's talking, you got cookie dough on your forehead." We both laugh. Desi kisses my cheek. Cat sees and runs up to me with her tongue extended ready to lick my face. Desi pulls back and starts laughing. I wish it would be like this forever and it could be, if Desi passes initiation. I hope that she will.

**I'll get back to doing the fear landscapes, but I need ideas. Anyways pick your side, waffles or pancakes?! REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello peoples! I have decided to make a cute little contest because I need another (minor) character for my story! If you are the first one to find the lyrics to the song and tell me the name and band then you can be a character in my story! Yay! Here's the story.**

**Disclaimer****- Only one person is named Veronica Roth. I am not that person.**

**Chapter 22**

**Desaree' P.O.V.**

So Uriah and I finished our ice creams, but I had to go to the dorms for tomorrow. I have to finish my fear landscapes with everyone else. I go to the dorms with Kaytie and Sofia then Fagan comes up to us and pushes Kaytie away. He puts an arm around my shoulders. "What do you want Fagan?" Sofia asks tiredly.

"You know, money, power, and world domination. What every human wants," His laughs smelling of alcohol.

"Yep every insane human," Kaytie mumbles.

"That's coming from the Amity that went Dauntless," Fagan smirked.

Kaytie frowned. "What do you want? For real this time."

"For real? I just want to hang out with my friends."

"We're not your friends Fagot, sorry I mean Fagan," Sofia replied bitterly.

"I don't believe in anything you say," Fagan laughed drunken. "The world is spinning way to fast… If I fill your shoes with cement then you would be forced to be my friend."

I shrug his arm off of me and spin him around senselessly. "Now the world is spinning fast." We walk past him as he falls onto the floor. When we get to the dorms, I fall flat onto my bed. Right now I would love to kiss Uriah. I know that it would be reckless but I know that I'm not going to make it to the end of initiation. I don't want to give up just yet because I would feel like that I'm abandoning him. I don't want that. I lay back onto my pillow and sleep.

**Tobias P.O.V.**

I didn't really go to see Zeke…I went to Tris's apartment. The door was wide open and Tris was in the bathroom wiping her face with a black towel. "What happened?" I ask smelling the vomit in the air.

"Dauntless 'Cake' challenge," she replied putting air quotes around cake. I give her a confused look and she continues. "With Kaytie and Desaree'. If they ask you if you want to try say no." She sits on her bed and falls back with a fatigued groan. "I'm so done with everything."

"What do you mean," I sit next to her.

"Initiation, the trouble some two, Devika, Al, and the lack of sleep…" I run my fingers through her hair.

"I know." I kiss the top of her head.

"Tobias?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me again." I kiss the tip of her nose, then her cheek, then and her lips, her smooth, soft lips. She wraps her hands around my neck and deepens the kiss. My hands find their way to her hips…and the hem of her shirt. As I slowly higher her shirt, trying not to pressure her into anything, there's a knock at the door. I moan at the knock knowing that I'm being interrupted. Tris pulls back and answers it. I can hear her low voice talk. "Hey Chris. What's up?"

I don't hear anything for a split second, and then I hear a harmony of high-pitched screams. "I know right!" Christina yells happily.

"That's so awesome!...But aren't you a bit young?" Tris's voice lowers a few octaves.

"Sweetie I'm nineteen years old. Of course I'm young! That's why I love it!" Christina looks at me lying on the bed through the seams in the door. "Oh…am I interrupting anything?"

Tris looks at me. "Um…"

I get up and walk to the door. "No, I was just leaving." I look at the diamond ring on Christina's hand. Now I know what they where talking about. "See you girls latter." I kiss Tris on the lips really quick then leave to my own apartment. I would stay with Tris, but she wants to wait until we're married…like Will and Christina.

When I get to my apartment, I see Al waiting at my door.

Al, the guy that stalks my girlfriend Tris. Al, the one that gives Tris headaches. Al the idiot that hung Tris over the Chasm with Tris's worst enemies, he is at my door.

**Young love…just love it.** **Anyways I'll tell you the winner (if there is one) in a chapter or two. If I tell you that you win then I'll put it on the Chapter then PM you to tell you more. Hint:Hint:Hint: The lyrics are in Desaree's P.O.V. hidden in a pile of sticks. GOOD LUCK & REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	23. Chapter 23

**No one knew or at least tried to guess the song so I'm just going to make up a character instead. You'll read about them later in the story. But honestly really? No one at least guessed? That's kind of a bummer but then again who am I to judge? I did make it a bit impossible. Also, most of you never really probably listened to them... Next time I'll make it easier. I was just trying to see if anyone listened to that type of music. The song was Reckless Abandonment by Spill Canvas. Good song, you should listen to it. Also, Christina was 18 but remember that at the beginning of the story was her birthday? Yeah, just clearing that up.**

**I have a new idea for a fan fiction also. Please don't try and rip the idea away from my hands. I thought about it a lot and I don't mind if you write something similar, just don't freaking plagiarize. What if Tris and Caleb left Abnegation and stayed at a hotel that allowed all factions to stay? They basically live there at the hotel (Like the Sweet Life of Zack and Cody) and went to school and worked there and all that. So Tris meets Four and everything snowballs because…well you'll just have to find out. Tell me if you like it and if I should do it.**

**Disclaimer- Veronica Roth is 21, I am not 21.**

**Chapter 23**

**Tobias P.O.V.**

I don't bother with Al. I'm being nice by shoving him out of my way and going into my room instead of going into my room with his blood on my hand. I lock the door so the stalker can't get in and…watch me sleep or whatever he does. I lie on the bed, after changing into my pajamas and everything, and close my eyes for a deep sleep.

It is dark when I hear the ruffling of sheets in my bed allowing another body to slip in. I look over at the digital clock over on my nightstand and it reads _2:34 a.m._ I try to look through the darkness to see who it is…but I can't make out the figure. I lie back down knowing that I locked the door and that Tris is the only one with a key to my apartment. With that said, Tris is probably lying down with me. "You had a bad dream?" I ask her expecting to hear her low soft voice. All I get if the sound of a nod and sigh. The sigh is more high-pitched than usual meaning that she must have been crying or something. Who am I to judge? I try to wrap my arms around her, but she pulls away. She probably wants some space and to just be around me. I leave her be and continue into my deep slumber.

All night I hear a faint clicking, but it's nothing. I sometimes see a flash, but I think that it's just my imagination. I don't awake up…I just stay asleep.

**Tris P.O.V.**

I get down to the fear simulation room alone and start without Tobias. I haven't seen him since the yesterday after Christina interrupted our little session. I get through Kaytie, who has a fear of people surrounding her, Sage, who has a fear of being rejected by another man **(in case you didn't know, Sage is gay and if you say anything bad about it, I will personally hunt you down and stab you with a spoon.)** and Desaree' who has a fear of being in an asylum. When Desaree's fear landscape is done, Uriah rushes in and holds her in his arms as she cries a little. I know that I have to get through the rest of the fear landscapes, but Tobias still isn't here so I ask Uriah if he can go get him.

"Sure, but what room is he in?" Uriah asks still holding Desaree'.

"Room B-34." I say getting the serum in the needle for Fagan.

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit." Uriah says walking out of the room, still holding Desaree's small hand.

**Uriah P.O.V.**

Tris asked me to get Four, but I escort Desi back to the dorms first. She needs some time alone to rearrange her thought so I give it to her. I go to room B-34 like Tris said, and see Four's door still open a little bit. I knock but no one answers. I knock again a little bit louder and hear a sleepy groan. "Coming," Four sighs. I hear some ruffling then some whispering. Four's not alone.

"Four, what's going on in there?" I ask opening the door a little bit more. I see two figures and now I'm certain that Four's not alone in there.

"Nothing just a second." The whispering continues and I have had enough. The suspension is killing me. I open the door and freeze because of two reasons. First, Four's is shirtless and second…Devika is on his bed…in his room.

**Dum, Dum, DUM! Oh no! Yeah, two chapter in one day. Aren't you pround? Anyways remember about the other fan fiction that I was talking about and tell me. REVIEW! **

**~Kat1054**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay so I started the new story so check it out when you get the chance. It's called, "The Sweet Life of Tris and Caleb" So since you know that I have a new story, know that this one might not get as updated as it use to get. I'll try to keep it on track but I just wanted to give you the heads up.**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own Divergent as much as I wish that I do.**

**Chapter 24**

**Tobias P.O.V.**

Uriah is in my room. He sees me shirtless…and he sees Devika…in my room…on my bed. I go numb. "OHHHHH! I'm TELLING!" Uriah says like a five year old. I need to stop him.

"If you tell Tris then I'll show Desaree' the video," I say remembering the video I took of him and Sofia.

Uriah's face melts. "You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"But…we were just getting something _for_ Desaree'! She wouldn't do anything!"

"Maybe, but I can be persuasive…and I have evidence. Wonder if Desaree' is the jealous type?" I'm not kidding when I ask that. I wonder if she is.

"You're bluffing." Uriah is close to tears. The Abnegation part of me is saying that I don't mean it, but I need to stop him so I have time to figure this out. I have to think of what I should do and I can't have Uriah telling Tris before I can sort this out.

"Am I?" I ask hoping that he can't see me lying. What have I become?

"You're a real bastard." Uriah runs out. I turn to Devika.

"If you say anything to anyone I will personally throw you into the Chasm myself." I hiss at Devika.

"I'm not scared of you Four. I love you and you're going to do whatever I tell you to do." She smiles.

"What makes you think that I'll do that?"

"I took pictures of us sleeping together." I want to smack that freaking smile off her ugly face. "There's one of us hugging…and kissing." I lean in close to appear intimidating.

"Show that to anyone and I'll snap your fucking neck bitch." I spit in her face.

"Do that and I'll make sure everyone in the Dauntless compound sees that. Eric, Tris, everyone. I back up almost in tears. This hurts more than being beaten by Marcus with twenty belts. I really rather have that. My back slips from the wall to the floor. My hands on my fore head trying to fight back tears. "Kiss me." I look at her. "Or else."

She gets up and comes to me. I want to throw her across the room but I know what will happen. I need to find out where that picture is. I need to burn it. But, for now, I am like her slave. She presses her lips to mine and as much as I rather hit her and watch her bleed, I kiss back slightly. She is forceful and hungry with passion. I feel like I'm a helpless five year-old. She runs her fingers through my hair running her hands down to my Amity tattoo. **(Try to guess where that is.)** I push her back. "We need to get back to training." She nods. As we walk out, she tries to hold my hand, but I don't let her.

She has hurt me enough.

She already owns me.

**That was the hardest thing that I had to write in my life. But, it was necessary. DRAMA! I don't like it but whatever, it goes with the story. Tell me what you think! (What a bitch Devika is.) REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello my fellow Divergent Fanfictioners! Just to clear some stuff up, Four thought that he was sleeping with Tris, not Devika. Intense I know, but still. It give me goose bumps. I hate it but I love it. Confusing, I know right? Anyways lets get back to the story!**

**You guys are awesome…like freaking awesome! Seriously, at school I'm the weird writing, reading, and strange child freak and here, wow. I'm just freaking me and I love it. I also kick ass at school, but I still feel detached because no one really has anything in common with me. I love you guys! Since I have no social life I decided to write a lot more. BTW thanks for all the awesome reviews. When I started this I expected a whole bunch of flames. Seriously, I thought that the Internet hated me as much as real life…but you guys…all of you…wow! Thanks!**

On with the story.

**Chapter 25**

**Tris P.O.V.**

Four finally came back, but he seemed a bit off. "You okay?" I asked concerned as anyone would be in my position.

"Yeah." That is all he said. It was dull, lifeless,…wrong.

"I got through everyone so far. All that's left is…" I skimmed my clipboard. "Alondra and Devika."

"Can we do Alondra first?"

"Um…yeah. We're suppose to." I called Alondra in and put the serum in her neck. I looked over at the computer and the simulation began.

There was a bed in a television screen. Alondra was watching it. "Yaoi?" Alondra asked herself. Two girls moved across the screen and onto the bed. "NOOOOOOO!"Alondra got up and ran around in circles. "Not Yuri! No, oh lord. No!" She stepped in front of the T.V. with the two girls getting over my…seventh fear. She used her fists and hit the television screen. Hard. The electric currents shocked onto her skin, but she didn't stop. She continued to break the screen into a million shards of glass. Her hands shook and she said. "Oh hell to the no Yuri." The fear simulation ended. **(This is an actual fear of one of my Yaoi obsessed friend. Yuri is the opposite. I rather none of you read or watch it. I'm not going to tell you what it is.)**

Alondra is Divergent.

Why are all the minor characters Divergent?

She gets up and leave. I get Dekiva.

"Hey Four," Devika says to Tobias. He stays still. "Wave to me." Tobias waves. What's up with him? Devika goes to the exit door on the other side of the room.

"Devika, you have to do the fear simulation today to pass initiation. You can't skip this," I said completely confused.

"Four, I don't want to do the fear simulation today. Handle this for me." Devika left. Littl bitch. Who the hell does she think she is? Tobias goes onto the computer and types on the keyboard like crazy.

"What's up?" I ask. He doesn't answer. All he does is type, faster. "Four?" He keeps typing. "FOUR?" He stops then turns to face me very slowly.

He runs his finger through my hair and reapts as he leans in. "Just…trust me on this. Know that I love you no matter what." His lips brush against mine, but I refuse to kiss him back because he's keeping something from me.

"Four, tell me." Tobias stops.

"I love you." He kisses me harder.

"Stop it," I say half-heartily. His kisses become fierce and…hungry? I have never seen him like this. His hand run down me back. I still refuse to his him back. I'm getting really aggravated. This needs to stop no matter how much I love it. "Stop." I order one last time. He disobeys. I take my hands and push him away as hard as I can. My eyes are watery. He is keeping something form me and he isn't even man enough to say it. What's a matter with him? This is not the Tobias I know. The Tobias I know is gentle, tells me everything, and his eyes are a deep blue like an endless abyss hidden in the sea that only I know how the live in. This man—this boy—he has lustful eyes, is tense all around, and his expression is sad but heated. "What is the matter with you."

"I don't want to lose you," his voice is husky. Not Tobias. I am close to tears. This boy looks like Tobias, but no, he's a clone. I want the original. What makes him think that his is going to lose he? What did he do?

"Why? What did you do," I demand. He doesn't answer. "What did you do that is so bad that you _can't even tell me_?" I can feel him go numb. "Tell me." He doesn't move. The tears are trying to balance on the thin seam of my eyelids. They are tipping over. "Four, tell me right now or I swear that I will walk out this-" He cut me off with a kiss. I shoved him off me to the floor. I shook my head. "Tell me when you're the Four I know…and love." I slam the door shut as I leave. I'm not trying to be dramatic. I swear. I…he…I couldn't handle the situation. I wasn't Dauntless. I was a coward. Maybe I should go back.

I walk back to the room where Tobias is and open the door. That little bitch.

**Intense I know but I couldn't help myself. I was listening to really fast music and I wrote this right after I read a chapter of Hush, Hush. It just came to me. Also I came up with a new idea! A marathon! Like just a whole day of me typing a whole bunch of chapter and releasing them all at once. I might miss a day or two, but for every person who likes the idea, there's a chapter. So if five people like the idea and review then I'll put up five chapters. I could either do that or just continue with how I am writing now. You decide. Tell me what you think about the story and idea and how what you think is coming next? REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry about not updating yesterday but I didn't feel like it. (I'm being Candor when I say that. If I was being nice I would say that I was doing something else, but if you read my profile I made 'If you don't like it suck it up and deal with it or leave' very clear.) Sorry, I'm grumpy and tired, but I couldn't leave you for another day. Here's the story.**

**Disclaimer****- Does it look like I own Divergent?**

**Chapter 26**

**Tris P.O.V.**

That little bitch is chewing on my jacket. I think that this was the dog in the crate that Tobias was holding. Whose dog is this? I go to the small dog and brush off my jacket. "No," I say to the dog sternly. "Don't bit this jacket. Bad, very bad dog." I hear a knock at the door and Uriah steps in. "Hey Uriah."

"You found Cat!" he sounded relived.

"Uriah this isn't a cat, it's a dog."

"No, I know that she's a dog, but her name is Cat. Like it? A dog named Cat?"

"What?"

"Never mind," he took the dog from my arms.

"Is she your dog?" I asked.

Uriah shook his head. "No she's Desaree's dog. I got it for her."

"Then why was Four…"

"To surprise Desi."

"Desi?"

Uriah blushed. "Yeah." He turned and closed the door. "Can I talk to you?" I looked around and saw some of the small microphones in the room.

"Yeah," I said putting on my jacket. "Come on." I lead him around the drunken Dauntless and into my apartment on the East wing. When we got there I closed the door and plopped onto my sofa. "What's up?" Uriah sat down crossed-legged on the floor with the dog on his lap.

He took a deep breath. "Four cheated." I was confused.

"Cheated…in paintball? Look I know you lost last year with the other initiates but-"

"No he cheated on you." He looked at me with his hand caressing the dog behind the ears.

"What do you mean?" I say playing with my fingers unsure of what to make of this new information. Stupid Erudite side.

"I mean that I when I went to get Four, I saw him with Devika…on his bed." He looked down. "I know that I'm being a coward by telling you this-"

"You not being a coward. Your basically telling me of what Four did," I took a breath. "That takes a lot more courage than not telling me. Thanks." I whispered the last part.

"Are you okay?" He seemed concerned.

I laughed a little. "I'll be fine. I'm Dauntless after all." My voice dropped a few octaves.

"Can you do me a favor and not tell Four that I told you?" He seemed…numb. Like how I am feeling, but worse because Tobias could and will hurt him if Tobias finds out. At least that is what I am guessing from the way that Tobias was acting earlier today. I should have knew that he would get tired of me. I'm not desirable, or even remotely pretty. I'm plain. Dull.

"Sure, besides I want to hear this come out of his mouth. Thanks for telling me Uriah," I laid back.

"Do you want some time alone…you know to…figure things out?" I nodded. I didn't look at him, but I heard the door close as he left. I was…still. Numb, cold, but there was an emptiness inside my chest like I was a hollow tree waiting for an owl to return. But, I'm not a tree because being a tree would mean being tall and I'm not tall…Devika is…and so is Tobias. I wonder if he told her about his past, about Marcus. Probably since they were together. Why do I feel so numb? So…wrong. I get up and lay down on my bed even though it's only 7 o'clock. I close my eyes and see blackness. I don't dream. Look, I'm not going to be one of those girls who cry over a boy man that isn't theirs anymore. I won't stoop that low. But…I need to recover because this is the first time that something like this happened to me. The first one I have ever loved, he lied to me. He cheated. And…I'm gone.

**Yeah, poor Tris. Btw I love Uriah though I'm not sure about anyone else. Don't get mad at me Four/Tris fans! There is a reason why drama is in the description! It'll get better, at least to me it will. Also, Four was just sleeping and while he was out cold, Devika took picktures. He though it was Tris. Also, if the did like 'sleep' together, Tobias would know it was Devika because Tris is small and Devika is big. Just clearing that up. So about the marathon thing, since no one really liked the idea but one person, I won't do it. Maybe next time. Remember to review so I can continue. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054 **


	27. Chapter 27

**So turns out that a lot of you do want me to do the marathon thing. Okay, then I'll start Tomorrow or next Saturday with seven chapters in one-day…yay! Sure a lot of writing on my end but I'll make due. Okay so on with the story**

**Disclaimer****- I have two dogs named Hunter and Jack…I don't think Veronica Roth does so I don't own Divergent.**

**Chapter 27**

**Tris P.O.V.**

The next morning I drag myself out of bed and into a nice warm shower. Not a hot bath like Christina would take because that would burn my skin. I wonder where Christina is? Probably shopping for her wedding dress or something. I don't know. I change into my usual Dauntless black clothes and put on my combat boots that Sage decorated with studs on the heel. I smile at the thought of Sage. He's a funny guy. As I walk to the Pit to get some breakfast, I past by the fear simulation room and I hear Devika talking behind the door. "Look if you don't listen to me then I will make certain that Six finds out everything. I'll show her the pictures."

"Devika," I'm startled by Tobias's low voice. "If you show her then you'll lose everything too. I'll make sure that you fail initiation and that you end up with the factionless."

"If you do that then you'll never get your sweet little bitchy Six back. You're better of with me anyways. I mean come on, she has the body of a twelve year old!"

"Any you have the body of a polar bear. I don't care how big and tough you are but I will hurt you if you show Six those pictures."

"Baby you won't hurt me."

"I'm not your baby or your man or whatever name you come up with. I'm you instructor and that's it."

"No, you're my boyfriend too."

I busted through the door before I could hear Tobias conform what Devika said. "What's going on?" I said as if I wasn't ease dropping on them.

"What don't you ask my boyfriend?" Devika pulled out a camera and dropped it on the floor before she ran out of the room. I picked the camera up before Tobias could even touch it. I turned the camera on and Tobias's face seemed to melt.

**Yea, yeah, yeah, I know that its short but I'm in class and the teacher keeps on looking at me. I'm also grounded so hope I can post this before he comes. Damn it, he's coming. Bye. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054 **


	28. Chapter 28

**I talked myself out of being grounded! Sorry but the marathon thing will be next week around noon. Also a shout out to my best friend SOFIA! It's her birthday! (She is also a character in my story like Kaytie and Alondra and 'Reaper' and Coco and Sydney.) Yep. Also I saw this one thing online that I just have to show you.**

**Person: What are we? **

**Fan girls: Initiates!**

**Person: And what do we want?**

**Fan girls: To see Four partially undressed!**

**Person: No that other thing.**

**Fan girls: Ohhh…The third book of Divergent!**

**It's funnier if you see the pictures that go along with it. But you get the point.**

**So marathon, next week. Also, for people who want some help editing or just someone overlooking their story process before putting it on the website, I'm always available for encouragement or criticism. Just PM me and I'll be happy to help. Don't be shy. In like three weeks I won't be posting stuff because I'll be dress shopping for a dress for the dance at my school. I'm not much of a shopping person unless you're talking about Barnes and Nobles so I might be out a while with my friends trying to convince me to buy something. So yeah. I'm talking too much. Here's the story…**

**Disclaimer****- I don't think Veronica Roth is going dress shopping with her friend in three weeks like me so, I don't own Divergent.**

**Chapter 28**

**Tris P.O.V.**

I turn on the camera as Tobias smacks it out of my hands. "Tris no," he says. I bend down to retrieve the camera when Tobias graves my wrists and flips me on me back pinning me to the ground. His eyes are hard and cold. "No."

I wiggle under his grip. "Why not?" I growl. He looks taken back but his grip stays the same. "What is so bad that I can't even see it? What did you do?...with that bitch?!"

His grip tightens. "I don't know." His eyes are watery as he shakes his head. "I don't know Tris." His grip goes a bit weaker but that is all I need. I kick him upward and I am free. I lung for the camera and it is already on a picture. I had really hope that Uriah was lying to me about Tobias and Devika, but the picture shows otherwise.

I see Devika on top of Tobias kissing him…Tobias's eyes are closed and there is no sign of him at least trying to push her away. I flip to another picture and see Tobias's arms wrapped around Devika and his chin resting on Devika's head. The next shows Devika and Tobias snuggled up against each other and then my eyes start to water. I throw the camera across the room and fall to my knees. How could he? I knew that I wasn't desirable or pretty or anything that he could've wanted…but he didn't even have the balls to tell me. I feel like I've been punched in the gut and kicked in the head. Tobias looks at me. "Was it that bad?" he asks. I don't answer. Instead I get up and shove him to the ground again.

"You're a bastard." I storm out and into my apartment. That is when I break down crying. I'm not exactly mad at him…but I'm hurt. I knew that this would eventually happen. I just _knew_ I wasn't good enough. But DEVIKA? Her of all people? It's like me and Peter. It doesn't work…unless someone is being blackmailed. Is Tobias being blackmailed? I drop the thought. No he isn't, I saw the pictures. He didn't look the least bit disgusted. Well…his eyes were closed. No, he was probably enjoying it so much that he just had to pretend that it was a dream. A dream. Maybe I'm in a really bad dream—Nightmare—I pinch my self. I'm not dreaming, but the pain did distract me from the matter at hand. Maybe if I'm in enough physical pain then I'll forget what's really happening. Now what is the most painful thing that can hurt me? A knife? A blade? No, wait I know. I suddenly hear someone knocking at my door.

"Tris?" It's Tobias. "Tris open up. We need to talk." He waits a few moments before banging on the door. "Tris open up or else I'll come in my way." The banging on the door becomes louder. I run to the bathroom when I hear my front door's locks break, again. But this time it isn't Christina, its Tobias. I lock the door to the bathroom. I know a type of physical pain that will _definitely_ make me forget about Tobias.

**Okay, I was about to cry when I wrote this. I think that it's because of all the sugar that I'm eating and I feel like crying because I'm so hyped up but tired. It hurts. BTW I know that I'm a monster, hit me with something else. Okay, I'll post another chapter if enough people review today. Maybe like three or something. I just love knowing what you guys think. You know the drill, REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer****- I'm the author of the Controva Saga, not Divergent as much as I wish I was.**

******You guys are going to murder me at the end of this...just start reading.**

**Chapter 29**

**Christina's P.O.V.**

"Okay. Turn to the left," I said to Desaree' as she modeled one of the bridesmaid's dresses. I liked how the dress fitted to her body type and how it shimmered as she moved. But it was yellow. Yellow made her look weird.

"Can you remind me why I'm here?" Desaree' asked.

I sighed. "Like I said before, you're the closest to Six's body type and if she isn't here, you are. It's like the same thing, but you're brunet."

"I'm smaller than her."

I looked at her straight in the eye. "Detail, details, we'll discuses that later. I'm trying to pick some bridesmaids dresses here." We were at Dauntless Dresses in the bridesmaid. "Kaytie can you come out?" Kaytie came out in a shimmering black dress that went to her mid thigh.

"I like it!" Kaytie cheered as her eyes sparkled.

"I don't know…you might outshine me…No. Try another dress." I turned her around as she pouted. My phone rang. I let it ring for a few second so I can hear my favorite song before I picked up. "The engaged Christina speaking."

"Chris?"…It was Tris.

"Hey girl…what's up?" I hear a loud banging in the background. "What's going on?" I felt a little worried.

"Do you want to go shopping? Can you come get me?" Her voice was shaking. The pounding in the background grew.

"Yeah where are you?"

"My a-a-apartment." He voice was blurring into the banging.

"Be right there." I hung up. I turned to Desareee'. "I'll be right back. Go…try on another dress. Remember, flowy and sparkly!" I left.

**Tris P.O.V.**

Christina is coming. Christina is coming. Christina is coming. I repeat these lines over and over in my head to keep myself sane from the pounding on my door. "Tris, I just, want, to talk," Tobias said between pounds.

"Go away!" I finally lost it. "Leave! Just…GO!" My elbows were on my knees, my hands were on my eyes, and my legs were crossed. I was sitting in my shower hopping that the door would hold up enough for Christina to come and rescue me. I'm not very Dauntless right now…another reason that Tobias could've left cheated on me. My phone buzzed. I answered it. "Hello?" my voice was a shaky whisper.

"Tris I'm getting held up. This bastard at the register said I can't leave initiates unsupervised until training start at nine. Just give me a while to sweet talk him." She hung up. I'm alone. I'm stranded. That guy at the register is a bastard…what's Christina doing with initiates right now?

"Tris please. Just, let me, explain," Tobias was shouting. I need to be Dauntless. I need to be Dauntless. I am Dauntless. I get up and go to the door. I don't open it, I'm not that Dauntless.

"Four." I whisper between the poundings. "Four." I say louder. He doesn't stop. "FOUR!" he stops. "What happened?"

"I was sleeping when she came in and we slept. It was dark so I couldn't see her face. We, we didn't do anything-"

"The PICTURES YOU LIAR!" I screamed.

"I don't know. I was sleeping when she took them-"

"SO WHAT YOU COULDN'T FEEL HER?!"

"Fuck Tris let me finish!" he shouted through the door. "Open the door please. Let me see you."

"Why? Why do you want to see me? I'm not anything that you would want. Am I? Do you even care?" I was kidding myself. Of course he didn't care about me. Why would he?

"Tris please." His voice was wobbly. I opened the door but I didn't look at him. I didn't pick up my gaze past the floor. "Tris," his voice sounded of relief as he tried to wrap his arms around me. I pulled back still looking at his combat boots. "Tris?"

"Get out." I said it dead serious. I never knew that I had it in me.

"Tris. Tris please just look at me."

I looked at him in the deep blue eyes that I use to fall into a trance with. "Get out."

"Are you leaving me?" he stood still.

"You left me you bastard." Christina walked in.

"What the hell is going on? What happened to the door?" She looked at me. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, _Four_ was just leaving." I used his name as a weapon. He looked so deeply hurt.

"Tris? I get it. You…just need time…I guess. I love you," his voice was barley above a whisper. I looked away when he said _I Love You_. Faker.

"You love a lot of things…I'm not one of them. Get out." I was about to cry again. I held back tears.

"Tris I know that you're hurting…but never doubt my love. I'm sorry." He left.

"What the hell was that?" Christina asked when Tobias Four was out of my radar.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Liar. Tell me!" Christina begged with puppy eyes.

"Four cheated on me."

"No. No he _didn't_! With who?!"

"Devika."

"Oh honey." Christina brought me into a hug. I leaned on her shoulder about to cry. "You know what? I have a sparkly black dress with your name on it. Come on." She took my arm and dragged me to the Pit. She dragged my body, but I left my heart.

**Al P.O.V.**

YAY! YES! HELL YEAH!

Tris left Four and Tris is mine! I'll make her happy. Way happier than Four! Yes! Okay. Okay. I need to calm down. She's hurting. I need to be caring. I need to be old Al. I'll get her. I'll be good to her. I'll be good, I promise.

**This has just opened up a whole new world of ****_drama_**** for this fan fiction. Omg. Okay so I know that you all want to murder me right now but don't worry, I'm just getting started! Remember the marathon is Saturday at noon and yeah, eight chapters in one day. You know what? Fuck it! I'll post three chapters tomorrow in addition to this. Remember that for me to do this I'm going to need a few reviews. You know what to do, REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054 **


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm eating a donut.**

**Disclaimer****- I am eating a donut…wonder if Veronica Roth is eating a donut too…I don't own Divergent.**

**Chapter 30**

**Desaree' P.O.V.**

I had to leave the shop with Kaytie because Christina had to go somewhere. As I walk down to the dorms to wait for initiation to start back up again I pass Sofia. "Hey!" I call her over.

"Whatca' ya doin?" Sofia asks.

"We were just shopping for dresses," Kaytie cheers in her impression of a two year old voice. **(These people are actually real. This conversation has happened.)**

"Yeah…" I rub the back of my neck. "So…what have you been up to?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. Just the same old same old. Boringness." Sofia yawns.

"Wanna get s muffin or something?" I ask.

"Wait, why eat a muffin when you can shoot it off your friend's head!" Kaytie says. I look at her. My psychotic friend wants to shoot a muffin off my head. I've seen her aim. She wants to kill me. I see Four walking up to us with his expression blank and a phone in his hand.

"Hey Four." I wave to him.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he doesn't wait for my response; instead he graves my elbow and drags me to a corner in the Pit. I look at Kaytie begging her to help me with my eyes, but all she does is shrug and whispers _I'm sorry_. When Four gets me in the corner he shows me the phone.

**Tobias P.O.V.**

This is basically revenge. I know that Uriah told Tris, I told him what I would do if he told her. This is me doing it. I still have the video from the day that we went to get the dog for Desaree' with Uriah and Sofia together. I know that it is wrong to do this, but at this point, I don't care. I show her the videos I took on my phone.

It is of Uriah and Sofia holding hands looking completely innocent. Like a new couple. Sofia turns around and hugs Uriah with big shinny eyes then Uriah turns around to face me. That is when the video stops. I look at Desaree'.

"Um…what?" she asks confused.

"Did you not see the video?" I ask.

"Yeah I saw it, but what? They just hugged. Not like they did anything. Why are you even showing me this…wait, did you follow them?!" Desaree' takes a step back.

"Wait, your not mad at him?" I ask completely stunned.

"No, did you see the date on the video? It was the same day that I got Cat. Uriah told me that he went with Sofia to get Cat for me. Why are you showing me this?" her eyes scan me from head to toe.

"But…what…um… you're not mad?" I am so confused. Tris would be mad. Desaree's not. What? I don't understand girls.

"No, why did something happen between you and Uriah that this is what…payback? Four, that's shallow. What did Uriah do?" I don't get her.

Lets see. I can either not tell her and keep bottling all of these problems up or tell her and hope that she won't be mad at me too. I mean, I can also tell Zeke, but he tried to kiss Tris so that's ruled out. Okay fine. "It's a long story."

"Don't worry," she says taking my hand. "I have plenty of time."

**Desaree' P.O.V.**

Four told me that he was sleeping when he hear Six come in. She laid down on the bed and all night he heard a clicking sound and saw faint flashes. He thought that it was nothing so he didn't bother to look. He told me that when he woke up, he saw Devika lying down on his bed. He thought that he was sleeping with Six, but it turned out to be Devika. He said that Uriah came in and saw him and Devika so he was about to tell Six when Four said that if he did, he would show me a video that he took of Uriah and Sofia. He said that Devika would show Six the pictures that she took of them if he didn't do exactly what she wanted. Uriah told Six and then Six saw the pictures and then Six got mad at Four. Four turned around and tried to make me mad at Uriah, but that backfired and so here we are. Very confusing, very stupid. "I blame the media." I told Four. We were leaning against the railing of the Chasm.

He chuckled. "Yeah, all because of the media." I giggled a little. "Desaree'?"

I looked at his deep blue eyes. "Yeah?"

"How come you weren't mad at Uriah when I showed you the video?"  
"I'm not the jealous type. And plus, if he wants to be with Sofia, who am I to stop him? It's not like I put him on a leash and make him do whatever I want. Although, if he did you know, do anything with Sofia, I would be hurt because he could've at least called it off with me, but in the end, he isn't my problem." I manage to say all that in one breath.

Four nods a little. "So is Six mad or hurt?"

"Both, if what you're telling me is true, or Candor." I laughed at myself. "Think about it. She just saw pictures of her boyfriend with another girl, who she hates, in bed. Then you break her door to her apartment. I mean, if I was her, I would be the same."

"What should I do?"

I take a deep breath. "I don't like to tell people what to do, Four. I don't like to tell people what choices that they should make. But, if I was you, I would give her some space and let her cool down. Then, when she's all better, I would tell her everything. I know that it isn't very Dauntless, but it works."

"Did you get that from Amity?"

"No," I say not wanting to talk about myself. "I'm from Abnegation, but I did pretend to be Amity so, in a way, I did pick it up form there."

"Who was that girl that you were talking to? What her name? Penelope, no it started with a V-"

"Venelopy." I finish for him. "She was my cousin. There's a reason that cousin ends in sin and she's that reason. Look, I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? I bored you with my problems."

"She isn't the problem. I am. Look just stay off that subject." I looked at my invisible watch. "Come on, we got to go to the fear landscape thing." I take his hand and begin to walk. He stops and pulls me into a hug.

"Thanks. Now, I'm going to stop being nice and be your instructor now. Can we talk again like later or something."

"Another therapy session? Sure, whenever you want. Just come get me okay?" I let go of his embrace and walk to the fear landscape room thing. Wonder what my fears will be this time.

**I enjoyed the Four-Desi moment. I find it sweet and such. Tell me what you think. Should I give Four back to Tris or Desi? What about Uriah? How about Al-Tris? So many possibilities!** **Okay, you got to tell me! BTW the Four-Desi moments will continue one way or another, just saying. It's going to lead up into the marathon. Remember, the more review I get, the more chapters you get. I'll post the other two in about three reviews. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	31. Chapter 31

**You guys are so funny. You think that I want a romance between Desi and Four. No, I meant more of a brother sister thing. Sorry if you took it as a romance, but now that I think about it, it would be pretty good to write considering that I'm Desi. *Evil laugh* Also, the following is a excerpt of my journal with the little girl being me. It's not a diary just to clear that up. So here's the story…**

**Disclaimer****- I won a national writing contest in 2012 for Jackie Robinson's Breaking Barriers, I don't think the Veronica Roth did. Although, I would give up the contest to own Divergent.**

**Chapter 31**

**Desaree' P.O.V.**

I saw Six sitting at the computer when I walked into the room with Four. She didn't look happy when she saw Four. After I sat down in the chair and the serum was injected into my neck, the simulation began.

It was light and sunny with a light breeze kissing the tip of my nose and dancing with my hair. Amity compound, not much of a fear. Then, I saw Venellopey. Her jet black hair seemed to put her blushing face in a frame, her body was wearing the usual plaid belly shirt and tiny booty shorts, but she was twelve years old. I knew what was coming next. I heard the faint whimpers of a little girl rolled up into a ball at the roots of a tree. The little girl was also twelve with wavy brown hair that went to her mid back, deep brown eyes that seemed black, and the dull tip of her nose that made her look odd. I know her. I remember her. I envy her life. She is me. The younger version of me. The…innocent free spirited version of me. I miss her. Venellopey came and sat down next to the girl and ran her fingers through the girl's hair. "Sweetie, hush now," Venellopey's voice was light but deep, serious but melody full. I hate her. "I'm going to make it better." The girl cried harder.

"Get your hands off her!" I scram at Venellopey. To my surprise, Venellopey turned to see me.

"Fine then you make it better," she hissed. A gun appeared in my hands. I knew what I had to do. I walked up to Venellopey. "Make it better! Do what you have always desired Damini. Don't be Abnegation, don't be Amity. Get angry. Do what I've taught you to do. Be who I want you to be."

"I will try to bleed you away," I told Venellopey. I turned to my younger self. "I will make the pain go away. I promise that it won't hurt. I'll burry you beneath the dirt." I pointed the gun at Venellopey.

"Shoot me you bitch. It's what you've always wanted." She smiled. The bullets where in place.

"You're not my pain Venellopey. I am my own fault. I'm not suppose to be here. I was never suppose to live. Aunty, yeah, she _never_ wanted me. I was suppose to be a boy. That is what she said. That's what she wanted," the gun shook in my hands the way my voice shook in my throat.

"Then shoot yourself bitch."

"I'm not suppose to live up to sixteen and you know it." I turned to the little girl. "But twelve years is enough." I pointed it to the little me and fired it in the head. The disgusting thing cried out in pain before it was dead. I am that disgusting thing. I will always be.

"Tell me, Damini," Venellopey's voice was silk. "Is killing the younger version of yourself suicide or murder? Are you happy now? No, your still here. Shoot yourself."

I turned the gun on myself. "I'll miss you snake."

"Same to you bitch." That is when I fired the gun.

I was in the room panting again. Four was staring at me and Six was so confused. "That's what you didn't what you didn't want to tell me?" Four said.

"I failed, I know. She got what she wanted," I sighed getting up.

"What did she want?" Six asked.

"For me to do what she said. For me to give her control. For me to be a pushover. For me to give her two bodies that weren't my parents." Six's eyes grew.

"She wanted you to kill your parents?"

I laughed a little. "Oh, she wanted much more. She wanted me to get what I wanted. I'm never going to get what I want." I leaned toward the door handle when I felt Four's hands on my arm.

"We're going to talk about this later," he whispered to me so Six couldn't hear.

I sighed. "I know." I left.

**Tobias P.O.V.**

I don't know what type of fear that was that Desi had, damn it I called her Desi. Desaree'. Was it losing control? Giving in? Well, last time she had all her fears at once so it is probably the same as last time. But, is she Divergent? Did she conquer her fears or escape them? I don't know. I'll have to look at the tape again.

Next is Devika and I want to slam my head into a brick wall. But, at least I'll be able to see what her fears are. I inject the serum into Devika's neck making sure that it hurts her, and then the simulation begins.

She has a fear of being interrogated for answers that she is telling the truth of but her captors don't believe her. I find it amusing but when they bring out the belt, I get really pissed off. No one should get the belt, even my most hated enemies like Devika. When the simulation is over, she winks at me and leaves. "Look, I know that you're with her but do you mind not showing it in front of me?" Tris mumbles.

"I'm not with her," I say.

"Liar," she growls under her breath.

"Tris can we talk about this later? We need to do initiation." I want to talk about this now, but there are microphones in this room.

Next is Fagan who has a fear of being eaten by…butterflies. I will never understand that kid. Kaytie has a fear of riding on a kiddy coaster, Sofia has a fear of making food that no one likes, Alondra has the same fear as last time of two girls together getting over Tris's seventh fear, and then there is Sage.

"Enjoyed your night lately?" he asks.

"I'm not afraid to punch you in the throat Sage." I say.

"Just saying, Devika told everyone everything. If I were you then I would silence her," Sage says.

"Yeah, yeah," I plunge the needle into his neck.

There are girls surrounding him trying to hug or kiss him. He talks in a British accent. "Ladies, please stop. I prefer the opposite of your gender." They don't listen. If I were another man, I would envy this fear. But, I don't. I only like Tris. Tris doesn't even look at the screen.

"Tell me when this is over," she says. This goes on for twenty minutes until Sage's heart rate finally calms down. He comes out of the simulation and runs to hug me.

"They're so strange." Sage says. I push him off me. He takes deep breaths. "I-I'm fine." He leaves and that's it for today. I turn to Tris and she isn't there. However, she left her jacket. Maybe I should give it back to her then I should go talk to Desaree'. Or maybe the other way around.

**The reason why this took so long to post was because I was feeling tired and I needed a lot of guts to post something that was originally from my journal. Okay, tell me what you think so I can post the last chapter for today. I just need like three more review and the next chapter will be up. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	32. Chapter 32

**So I'm getting caught up with some stuff so…yeah. It's going to be short.**

**Disclaimer****- there is a reason why the word dis is in Disclaimer. I don't own Divergent.**

**Chapter 32**

**Tobias P.O.V.**

I ended up seeing Desaree' first. She was at the Pit with her new dog, I think she named her Cat. "Hey," I said walking up to her. She gave a weak smile.

"So anything that you want to talk about or get off your chest?" she asked. There are a lot of things that I would like to get off my chest like Marcus, but I refuse to tell anyone that. Especially an initiate no matter how nice or relaxing she makes me feel.

"How about we talk about you and Venellopey-"

"No, stay off that Four," she growls.

"But-"

The dog cuts me off with a series of barks. "Whatever Cat says goes Four. We're not talking about that."

I exhaled. "Fine." I didn't know what to talk about. "Just…give me some details. What happened back there?" Desaree' took a breath.

"It was a fear. That's it…" she hugged Cat closer to her body. "It was a long time ago. I use to be…actually I still am…off. Venellopey found me and taught me. I pretended that she was my sister, but she's actually my cousin. I wore Amity clothes for two reasons. Abnegations get targeted and I had to play the role of Venellopey's sister. Venellopey was peaceful yeah, but she was selfish. She wanted me to be like her. When I say that I'm off…I mean that I'm crazy. I see things Four. I imagine worse things. They don't scare me; they make me believe that they are good. The first time I saw the Chasm, my first reaction was to jump into it. My number one fear isn't death; I'm actually looking forward to that. My worst fear is getting what I want. I feel like if I get what I want then I'll become Venellopey." She turns to me with watery eyes. "I don't want to be Venellopey. I'm not Dauntless either Four. T-The only reason why I picked Dauntless was because I knew that I wouldn't get it. I knew that I'd fail so I can become factionless and not get what I want. I won't be like her. But, but now I meet Uriah and I'm screwed. I can't have Uriah, but I do and I'm afraid that I'll be like that snake. I don't want to be that snake, I don't want to be a Damini either. I don't want anything. If I have something then I'll be her." She was fighting back tears. I could see it. "Aunty named me Damini because it means lightning. It is only there for a little before it goes away. I had to go away, but I'm too-too, uh!" I ran my fingers through her long brown hair. No, she wasn't Tris, but I wouldn't mind pretending that she was my sister, maybe even my daughter. Cat snuggled up against Desaree'. "I'm not Dauntless, Four. I was too weak to stay there and fight. I know that the only way for me to be Dauntless is to kill myself. That would help everyone." I pulled her into a hug not caring if I squashed Cat or not.

"It wouldn't help me or Uriah. Not Kaytie or Sofia or anyone," my voice was hoarse but thick.

"The thing is," she continued pretending like I didn't say a word. "I want to go out like thunder. I know that I'm going to die, but I want to die for something good. I'm not afraid to die Four. If I could go back in time and kill the younger version of myself, I wouldn't hesitate to do that. I think that it would make everything easier. So that little Damini doesn't have to become Desaree'."

"Stop it," I said hugging her tighter. "Stop talking like that. If you want to die then why didn't you die already? There is a reason why you're here so stop it. I won't pity you." I growled the last part.

"I don't want pity. I want closure." She pulled away from me. "If I wanted pity then I would've gone missing or have already died. You know what? I just need to get some space. I'll see you later Four." She left mumbling, "I told you that I didn't want to talk about it." Cat follow Desaree' back to the dorms.

What is up with me this week? I'm chasing away girls like mosquito spray repels mosquitos. I get up and walk to Tris's apartment.

I knock on the door. "Coming!" Tris's voice sounds. When she opens the door hr hair is a mess and her eyes are shinny. "Oh, Four." Just as she's about to close the door on me, I hold the door open with my foot.

"Oh, Tris-"

"It's Six," she hisses.

"So you've gotten over that last fear?" she blushes at my statement. "Can we talk?"

"Fine, but you better make it quick."

"Can I come in?"

"Depends. Are you going to break my door again if I keep you out?" I don't respond. "Fine." I enter and I don't like what I see on her nightstand.

**Yes, yes, yes it is short I know. But, whatever, you can deal with it. Anyways, yes Desaree's little moment is also from one of my journal entries and yes it took a while to update because I needed to become Dauntless again. Don't worry, everything is happening for the marathon on Saturday! Now, here's a preview of what will happen. More of a commercial actually. **

There is a reason why Drama begins with a D like Desaree' (that's my name in case you didn't know). Various door slams. A hell of a lot of tears. And one person will not make it to the end.

Here's the excerpt

**Unkown P.O.V.**

I never liked her. That bitch cost me everything. My boyfriend, my title, even my name. But, I never knew that it would end like this. At least I'm doing what I've always wanted to do to her. At least I can see her expression before she goes out like a light. She wanted to go out with a boom, this is my giving her what she want.

**It is very short on purpose! Your welcome! Remember to be logged in Saturday to find out what happens. And yes I know 'How could you do this to your fans?!' Well I can do this because I felt like being a bitch today! Remember for me to continue…REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	33. Chapter 33

**At 'Guest'**- I got grounded for flunking my Algebra test. I yelled at my mom. I left the house. The question is…what didn't I do to get her pissed off? Lol! I love to make her mad. **Here's the story.**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own the characters or setting. Plot is my idea though!**

**Chapter 33**

**Tris P.O.V.**

Tobias Four frowned when he looked over at my nightstand. "Why is the picture frame downward?" he asked as he walked over and placed it back up again.

The picture in the frame was of him and me holding hands. "Because I want it downward." I stated flatly. "What do you want?" I closed the door.

"To explain myself." He sat down on my sofa. His elbows were on his knees and his shoulders were shrugged. "Look, nothing happened."

"Pictures."

"Yeah I know about the pictures!" he took a breath before continuing. "I know about the pictures. I was sleeping though."

"You couldn't feel her?"

"I thought that she was you Tris." I gave him the look. "Six," he corrected himself.

"Really, because she is a lot bigger than me."

"I was half asleep. How was I suppose to know?"

I went over and sat on the other end of him. "_Half_ asleep."

"Yeah, well I though I heard a clicking noise and I saw a flash every now and then, but I didn't think that it was anything so I didn't bother to check. I mean I had my door locked…maybe Devika picked the lock."

"Where would Devika learn to pick the lock from?" I asked trying not to let Four convince me that whatever he did wasn't his fault.

He sighed. "I don't know."

"No kidding." I laugh to myself. He has nothing.

"I'm sorry that you don't believe me."

"I'm sorry that you can't tell the truth…but then again, there is a reason why you didn't pick Candor." He frowns at my comment.

"I am telling the truth."

"I'll believe it when I hear it from Devika."

"You know that it's not going to happen right?"

"That's the point."

"Or maybe you're just trying to believe that I cheated on you."

"Did you?"

"No."

"Then don't bring it up," I got up off the couch. "I'm going to get a snack. Feel free to leave and let the door hit you on the way out." I gave him the Amity peace sign before I left to grab a slice of Dauntless cake.

**Desaree' P.O.V.**

I walk back to the dorms, but on my way there, Devika stops me. "Hey," she smiles. "Did you and Four have a good evening?"

I groan. She saw us, of course she did. She knows because she has no friends and nothing better to do but bitch into our lives because she has no life. It makes perfect sense. Devika. "I had a better evening with him then you did…ever had actually." I turn to her and copy her smile. " How was your life?"

"Perfect," she loses her smile. "Look Hippie, I mean _Stiff_, you better know who you're messing with."

"Devika you better know who you're talking to. Get your facts straight bitch." I mentally give myself a high five. I'm pretty damn good at this sticking up for yourself business. At least Venellopey did give me something to use down here. As much as I hate her, I got to give her some teaching points. I look at Devika and size her up with the eyes that Venellopey gave me…taught me how to use. I've always had these eyes, but she taught me how to use it to my advantage. In other words, innocent on the outside and a real son of a bitch on the inside. Oh, don't you just love your childhood? I frown on the inside but keep the smile plastered on my face. "Well, see you later. Have a good night." As I walk away, she pounces on me and we end up on the ground. She's on top of me, but I'm able to push her away before she can hit me. Left uppercut, knees her as she's up in the air, and smash her head into the stone on the ground. That is my first instinct. I don't act upon it. Instead I raise my head up high and walk away. I will be the bigger man woman now and spare her a concussion. Although I would love to taste that salty blood of hers again even though it is pretty bitter. Just the thought of me thinking that gives me shivers. I really am the monster that Venellopey made. At least I'm not living up to that. Originally, I was suppose to go to the Amity for initiation, but I didn't want to go through with Venellopey's plans to have an open shooting on the Amity. That snake wanted me to kill the little ones while she took care of the adults. I just couldn't. Now, she thinks that I'm in Dauntless to get the guns, but I'm not. I want to be Dauntless, but I know that I will fail so I don't get anything that I want or Venellopey needs. It would be best for everyone…even Uriah and yes, Four. God I love Four. Not in a romantic way, I see him as a big brother. He is someone that I wouldn't mind having to be related to in another life. If I could be his sister and grow up in his childhood I would. **(O.O)** He probably had a mom and dad that were actually _alive_ and actually wanted him to be alive. Mine, well, 'Aunty' who is actually my mom, she is cruel. She wanted a son. I'm not a son. I don't know my dad, but I know that he would hate me too. I'm fine either way.

I get to the dorms and see Kaytie sitting with Sofia. I smile and go over to my friends. My real friends.

**Devika P.O.V.**

I could care less about that Hippie/Stiff. She could go fall into the deepest pit in hell for all I care. She probably will, I'll be looking forward to that day. I continue to go though the Pit when I see the famous _Six_. She's eating cake, I hate cake. I sit across from her. "Hey Six," I say cheerfully.

She swallows her food. "Leave."

"But why? I have something to tell you."

She arches an eyebrow. "Talk then leave."

I smile. "I saw Four hanging out with Desaree'. They were getting pretty close. "

"Why is that my concern? Isn't he your boyfriend? Shouldn't you be the concerned one?" I can't help a blush.

"He's not mine. I just took some picture. By the way, he looks hot without a shirt."

Tris's eyes bore into me. "Why should I believe you?"

"I'm part Candor remember?" I get up and leave.

Oh, how I love to tell the truth.

**This is all leading up into the season finally. Again, one will not make it to the end. I don't mean emotionally wise. I mean life. Remember that for me to continue, you have to use that pretty little box below. Authors just love that box! REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	34. Chapter 34

**(my version of Bruno Mar's song even though I don't listen to him…fanfic style.)**

**Today I don't feel like doing anything. *Whistle* I don't want to write my fanfic. Don't feel like looking at my reviews, so web surfing is what's up dude. Cause today I don't feel like doing anything. It's not an update!**

**Sorry, no update today. BYE!**

**Also, the story is over because of reasons of my laziness. :)**

**The end.**

**Bye.**

**Stop reading this!**

**Stop it! You're making me feel guilty!**

**OMFG Stop reading this!**

**Fine. I'll continue the story. But it's going to be short.**

**Disclaimer****- I'm drinking hot chocolate. Also, I don't own Divergent.**

**Chapter 34**

**Tris P.O.V.**

I look at Devika walking away and I bet that she's still wearing that stupid grin on her face. Her sleeping with Four hurt me, but she admitted that he was unconscious. I guess Four was right, but now he's with Desaree'. Seriously? Another initiate? I mean Devika could be lying, but she is part Candor with her bring Divergent. I shudder a little. I can't even think about the word Divergent without thinking that someone is reading my thoughts. I hate her, but she isn't lying. I just…know it. I can feel it in the pit of my stomach. I take another bite of cake. If he wants to be with her, then who am I to stop him. But would it kill him to at least _tell_ me? And what about Uriah? I stop eating and go back to my apartment. Tomorrow is the last day for fear simulations then we move on to fear landscape next week. I have the day off after tomorrow. I'm so glad. I need a vacation from all these problems.

I get to my apartment and Four isn't there. Yay. I fall onto my bed and I fall asleep before hitting the pillow.

**Uriah P.O.V.**

**_Earlier…_**

I've been spending time with Marlene while Desaree' is in training. I've got to admit, the girl can throw a punch and she is awesome. She's funny and bright and pretty. She's cool. I walk to the Pit and see Desaree' hanging out with Four. Did I tell her what he did…or I must have forgotten. I need to tell her, but I'll do that later because Marlene and I are going zip lining!

**I told you that it would be short…but at least it's something. I have lots of homework to do so don't go whining like a little two year old. It's basically a filler…sorry. I'm still working on the marathon so just deal with it. You know what to do with the little box below so use it please! REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	35. Chapter 35

**I just have to tell you this. **

**During lunch my friends were talking about how they have boyfriends and I'm like…I like chips.**

**Also, here's a dream I had.**

**Tris- But I'm not pretty.**

**Tobias- No, you're not and I would only go to your funeral if there was cake.**

**Me- But funerals don't have cake. O.O**

**Tobias- That's the point.**

**Me- *Bitch slap that bastard. Hard***

**Kaytie- LOL!**

**I had a dream of that happening. I have weird dreams. I love it!**

**Chapter 35**

**Disclaimer****- I had a dream of B-slapping Tobias. I don't think Veronica Roth did. I don't own Divergent.**

**Uriah P.O.V.**

Zip lining with Marlene was the highlight of my day, well, yesterday that is. I woke up feeling great because we're going to grave a burger for lunch later today. I get up and put on a clean pair of clothes, I brush my teeth, and brush my hair. I go to the Pit and see the initiates eating breakfast. I smile at Desaree' who is with Kaytie, Sofia, and even Coco. Looks like she has made some new friends. I sit down at my usual table with Zeke, Shauna, and Marlene. I sit closest to Marlene and eat stopping to crack one of my famous jokes every now and then. I look back at Desaree' and Four is walking over to her. My easy going smile fades. He whispers something in her ear and they get up and walk over to the other side of the Pit. I keep watching them. "Uriah are you okay?" Marlene's voice brings my back to reality.

I look at her sweet face. "Yeah I'm fine. Just daydreaming."

"About what?" she asks.

"About Dauntless Cake and me eating it. You know, the good stuff. Oh, you where there too."

"What was I doing?"

"Being pretty…and giving my cake." She smiled with me. I try ignore Desaree' and Four and continue with breakfast, but I need to talk to her later. Just, after I'm done hanging out with Marlene.

**Desaree' P.O.V.**

"What's up?" I ask him.

"I told Six what happened and she didn't believe me. What should I do?" his voice was low with a rumble that got under my skin. It's not in a bad way; it felt relaxing. Kind of like a massage. I look at him.

"It's only been like a few days. Give her time. Okay?" He nods. "Okay, well I'm going to be right back okay?" He nods. I walk toward the net where I first entered the compound making sure that I'm not being followed. When I get to the opening of the hole in the top, I whistle a soft tone. A head pops up from the top, but not enough for them to fall in.

"Did you get the stuff?" she asks.

"No, I didn't get the chance yet. I got one of them on my back half the time. I need…more time-"

"You need to hurry," she hisses her snake voice at me. "If you don't do exactly what I say then you know what will happen." I nod. I know what will happen. "Three days. That is all that I'm going to give you." She smiles at me. "Love you bitch."

"Same to you snake." I hate Venellopey.

She disappears from sight and I go back to the dorms to get ready for initiation. Before I reach the dorms I bump into Uriah. "Hey," he says to me smiling.

"Hey," I say back.

"Um…yeah." He walks away. What's his problem? When I get to the dorms, I see Devika and Fagan talking. They sit on my bed.

"Excuse me." I say.

"You're excused." Fagan says. I give him a look.

"This is my bed. Get off." My voice goes down an octave and becomes deep. He breaks wind on my bed.

"There you go." Devika backs away from him.

"You're disgusting." I push him off my bed. His stink is still there. I need to burn it now. "Go get ready initiation or do something useful."

"Or what?" he challenges me.

"I'll punch you in the bridge of your nose so you'll stop breathing. Got it?" I say.

"Don't talk to him like that _Stiff_." Devika growls.

"Look, I've dealed with bitches far worse then you so shut your mouth and get a life." I laugh at her. She's not a big bad wolf, she doesn't scare me. She charges at me but I dodge and she lands face fist onto the spot where Fagan 'marked'. I laugh harder. She gets up and frowns. "You might want to wash your face, you don't know where Fagan's butt has been."

Fagan blushes and Devika charges at me again. I dodge again, but she was expecting that. She brings her fist to my face and I fall. I'm on the ground and she kicks me in my stomach. I see Kaytie come from behind her and pull backward by the hair. Devika faces her. "Stay out of this Amity," Devika commands like Kaytie will listen. She obviously doesn't know how Kaytie is. Kaytie kicks her stomach and I pin her by the shoulders on the ground.

"I'll finish her," I tell Kaytie as I punch Devika out cold. I get up and look at Fagan. "I'll take your bed."

He nods. I go to his old bed, which is next to Kaytie's, and dump his stuff on my old bed. I take my stuff and bring it over to my new bed. Don't you just love getting even? Fagan drags Devika by the arms to the infirmary as Kaytie and I laugh. We're an awesome team. Crazy psychotic girl power!

But, I know that Devika will get even with me. I already know.

**That was very…ish for me to write. I hope that it isn't as bad as I think it is. Well, I'll post a new chapter after three reviews I guess, but tomorrow because I'm so tired. Anyways, you know what box to type in. (Use the box below.) REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	36. Chapter 36

**The whole point of me is to try and get you bored so when I come out with the season finally, you'll all want to kill ME! Don't worry, I'm getting bored too, so I'll put in Tris P.O.V. Okay, here is something to keep you not so bored, and to keep you on track of what purpose I'm serving. Here is a virtual picture of what is going on.**

**Uriah and Marlene ;- Devika and Fagan**

** Uriah ****And**** /Desaree'-(Pretend an arrow is pointing to Four) **

** /And Kaytie Four- Tris -Al **

** /And Sofia **

** You'll understand what the lines mean later, but I have it all planned out. Don't' worry, it'll get better.**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own Divergent. I wish I would...maybe in twenty million dollars.**

**Chapter 36**

**Tris P.O.V.**

I wake up in the morning and Al is hovering over me. "You sleep good?" I punch him on the bridge of his nose. "Ow, what the heck?!" he says stumbling backwards.

I shoot straight up in my bed. "What are you doing in my apartment?!"

He rubs the back of his neck blushing. "Oh, yeah well you see-"

"Get out!" I cut him off.

He crosses his arms. "Well, you're grumpy in the morning."

"Who said I wasn't? Get OUT!" I point toward the door. He stands there. I throw a pillow at him.

"That actually kind of hurt," he says kicking the pillow away.

I narrow my eyes at him. "It'll hurt more when my fist meets your temple."

He laughs. "You've changed a lot."

"So have you, stalker." His smile drops.

"I just want to talk," he says looking at me with soft eyes.

"Well, usually people don't break into other people's apartment to talk!"

"What about Christina?"

"She's a different story…she's well, a Christina. There's no way around that…Wait, HOW DID YOU KNOW _THAT_?!"

He blushes. "Okay, so I guess I am a stalker."

"No shit Sherlock! Now, get the fuck out!" he leaves. I need to start locking my doors. No, I need to get friends who don't bust up into my house. I shiver. Why is it so cold? I get up, _lock my door!_, take a quick shower, and get dressed. When I'm at the Pit I sit with Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and well, the whole damn group who was there for initiation. "Hey guys," I say trying to forget about Al.

"It's snowing!" Uriah cheers.

"Oh," is all I say. So that's why it's so cold.

"But I thought it was spring," Marlene questions.

"Yeah, it IS! That's what make it so awesome!"

"I blame global warming," mutters Christina to Will.

"Well, I've got initiates to train…so I'll see you at lunch." I get up and leave trying to get away for a while. I've never played in the snow because it would be considered self-indulgence in Abnegation. Then again, I have been a Dauntless member for two years, so I don't really have an excuse.

I walk past the training room on my way to the fear landscapes when I hear gunshots. I turn and see Desaree' practicing her shooting. She hit the center and it appears to be more than once. Why didn't she shoot like that during the first stage? It could've highered her score. Or does she not want people to find out. Wait, she's from Abnegation and/or Amity. Neither of them have guns; in fact they are banned in both factions. How does she know how to shoot like that?

I throw the doors open and see that she has all of the guns set up in rows and a pencil and paper for notes. What the hell is this kid doing?

"Hey, what are you doing?" I demand.

She turns shocked to see me. "Don't-!" is what I hear her shout before something hard hits me behind the head and I black out.

**Oh, Tris! Is that boring? I'm not being sarcastic; it's an actual question. Like, it goes with the marathon in '****_two days_****' so yeah. You know what buttons to press on your keyboard and what box to type in, so REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	37. Chapter 37

**At 'Ru'- Yeas I will continue the story, I was just kidding earlier. Sorry that you didn't understand.**

**If you don't know anything about guns then this might not make that much sense to you. Heck I don't know a thing about guns but I play it off very well. My weapon of choice is a pocket knife so yeah. I mostly want you to pay attention to the part where Six comes in because it has a lot of foreshadowing. Okay here's the story.**

**Disclaimer****- it gets annoying to keep putting this up, but I don't own Divergent. Yet...maybe in two rainbows and a pot of gold.**

**Chapter 37**

**Desaree' P.O.V.**

I asked Four if I could practice firing guns and he said sure. It started out great, until Venellopey came. "How did you get in here?" I asked the second I saw her.

"It wasn't hard. Just had to wear black, I already look Dauntless so I just had to change clothes. Little Damini, I thought that I taught you better than that!" she said the last part so sarcastically. I don't like her. I ignored her and started firing again, taking notes on how the weapon felt gripped, how heavy it was, if it was going to be easy to hide, and how many rounds it fired per minute. I lined them up according to my personal scale of how easy it is to shoot. Venellopey leaned against the wall watching at how I shot. She always made me do the work. "Damini, I'm getting tired. Can you hurry it up?" I shot again trying to block out her voice with every round used. "You know, I've been watching."

I paused my shooting to say, "Stalker status much?" then continued.

"Damini, I'm serious. You need to loose the connections with those friends of yours and that one boy. Uriah is it? Or is that Four?" I shot in the middle of the target again.

"You leave those two out of this. By the time you're through with this, they won't even be alive." I growled at her.

"What do you mean you? Don't you mean we? You know what will happen if you don't help."

I exhaled. "I know."

"So, which one do you recommend for me?" she asked sweetly like she wasn't planning on shooting everyone in Amity, Dauntless, and every other faction that she doesn't like. Especially Erudite. She was born Candor and she could care less about Abnegation so those two are safe.

"Well, you obviously want something fast and small. Maybe an automatic because I know you don't like taking your time. You want to go long range or up close?" I asked.

"What do you think?" she asked smiling.

"Up close," I shot again. "Glock 17 then." She picked it up from the top row and went back to leaning on the wall examining the weapon. "It's lightweightlow caliber handgun and it fires with a 17 round clip."

"Only 17? You might need to do better Damini." Venellopey smiled at me. I ignored her and began to fire at the target again.

"With you're aim, it'll be enough."

"Is it fast at reloading?" she asked.

I shot but before I could answer, I heard Six come in. "Hey, what are you doing?" her voice was tough and demanding, kind of like sandpaper. I turned because I remember Venellopey was in the room holding a loaded gun.

"Don't kill her!" I shouted at Venellopey, but I was too late. Six was on the floor. "Why did you have to do that? Where the heck are we going to hide the body?" That's sad that my first reaction is 'where are we going to hide the body'.

"Don't worry, she's not dead." Venenllopey leaned down and reached for Six's wrist. "She has a pulse, I just knocked her out with the back of my gun. By the way, I'm starting to like this thing." She looked down at it. "Remember what I said about the boys Damini. Get rid of them or else I will. If they find out it will ruined everything."

"What are we going to do with the body?"

"What do you mean by we? Don't you mean you?" she smiled.

"Look when she wakes up, she's going to remember seeing me." I pointed to Six.

Venellopey huffed. "True. I'll deal with it." Venellopey straddled the body on her shoulders after locking the gun into her belt loop. "If anything goes wrong I'll tell you. Remember, no boys, no friends, and if anything goes wrong send me the message. Give me the paper. I don't want you getting caught." I handed her the notes and she crumpled it into her pocket. "Remember what they did to you and me, then kill. We will kill them. I'm always with you. Not them." She was referring to the factions. "After initiation it'll happen. Don't back down."

"I know."

"Bye bitch." Before she left she turned to me once more. "Loose them and hurting them will be much easier." She left. I know what she means. But I don't want to kill them. Not Kaytie or Four or Sofia or Uriah, not even Devika. Okay, maybe Devika. I know what will happen if I don't go along with Venellopey, but I don't want anyone to get hurt. She has always been there for me, I have to be there for her no matter how much I hate her. But I don't owe her the lives of my friends. I have to do what she says. Even if I help or not, someone is going to die. I don't doubt that snake. I never have. I never will.

I will do what she says because I owe her that much, no matter how it hurts.

**Yeah I know that it was short, but you can deal with it. Sorry if you got lost, but everything will be explained on Saturday during the ****_Seven Chapter Marathon_****. Wack title I know, but I couldn't come up with anything else. I should have another chapter up later today, but I'm busy so you'll have to give me a while. By the way, tell me your weapon of choice. What weapon do you think will fit you best? Okay you know what to do because I say it all the time but I don't beg. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054 (Watch yourself Kaytie!) (Not the rest of you fanfiction peoples, just Kaytie.) **


	38. Chapter 38

**Okay here's this fanfiction chapter for today. **

**Disclaimer****- I own this computer, not Divergent.**

**Chapter 38**

**Tris P.O.V.**

I wake up in my ruffled up bed like every morning. Except, when I look at the clock on my nightstand, it isn't morning. I jump out of bed and am surprised to find myself already dressed. I go to the restroom and brush my teeth then run to the fear simulation room. For some reason I'm not hungry, but the back of my head hurts really bad. Did I get drunk last night? No, I didn't go to the Dauntless Pub. I remember going straight here after I ate. I drop the thought; I'll figure everything out later. Right now I have to train the initiates. I walk past some of them sitting outside waiting for their turn and go into the room next to Four. "Hey," I say softly. He turns. "What did I miss?"

He sighs. "Not much. I already did Sage, Alondra, Fagan, and now I'm on Devika."

"Not much, Four that's pretty much half."

"You're welcome." He smiles at me. I frown.

I don't pay attention to what Devika is doing, but I know she is fighting some boy who is trying to make her eat cake. How is this a fear? Someone shoving chocolate cake in your face isn't scary. Sure it isn't nice, but it's not scary. Like really, what goes through this girl's head? Then again she is divergent. I shudder at the very thought.

Next is Sofia and I laugh at how she tells some lady about wearing leggings, sock with sandals, and 'wrong' colored lip loss is wrong. I laugh because she reminds me of Christina. Sofia looks scared out of her mind as she mentions all these things, but I guess I would be too if the person I was telling it to was a lady who was ten times my height. Then again that's everyone so I guess Sofia likes to be the taller one to feel more in control.

When Kaytie comes on, Four tenses up. He knows what's going to happen with her. I hope that he won't freak out or anything while Kaytie is being beaten. When the simulation begins, Kaytie is tied to a chair with a rope wound around her wrists, body, and legs. The boy from last time shows with a little knife, but a knife nonetheless. He leans into her and scrapes her lips with the tip of the knife. Kaytie is frozen. He skims the knife down to her neck making sure that he runs the blade over every crease and shadow and goose bump. He takes his time going down to her collarbone. "Kay, Kay, Kay my dear. Why are you so pale? Here, let me add some color." He runs the knife through her first layer of skin on top of her collarbone. Kaytie holds back a cry. He cuts the knife into her skin deeper and deeper making her bleed onto the floor. He yanks the knife away and stabs it into her left hand. This time, Kaytie cries out. "Don't you just hate how colorless tears are? They sure aren't Amity yellow… or red." He pulls the blade from her hand and slashes her cheekbones. Her cries become more aggressive and louder as her tears run into her cuts. Her hand doesn't move and her neck bleeds with every breath. Her heartbeat rises and rises at such a fast-pace that I'm pretty sure it isn't healthy. Her breaths are long and extended as the boy slices her wrists, traces her joints with his knife, and stabs her arms. She is trying to keep herself together. She is trying so hard. But this, this isn't a fear; a fear is being scared. This, this is torture, cruel and abusive torture. Where did she get the idea for this fear from? I hold my breath as we go into our twentieth minute. Her heartbeat is going down, but very steadily. I can see that she is mostly red than skin. Finally, on the half hour mark, her heart rate is steady enough to stop the simulation. She gets up and walks out without a word as usual. I will never understand that girl. She was just sliced like a loaf of bread but still manages not to shed a tear and appears to look happy. I guess that's what Amity does. They push their negatives away to stay positive kind of like how Dauntless push their fears away to stay brave. Maybe we aren't so different.

Last is Desaree' who's fear goes by quickly. All she does is shoot a little girl in the head in the Amity compound. She is like Four, they just do, they don't think. Must be why they spend so much time together.

"Hey can we talk," Four says after everyone is gone. I pull my leather jacket on and turn to him.

"Depends, about what?"

"Well, um…us."

That's my que. "Oh, sorry I forgot that I have to go shopping with Sage later so I'll just-"

"I know that you're lying Six. That hurts." I'm taken back.

"I'm not lying. I actually do," okay, so I'm lying.

He nods. "Later then? Because we have to talk about it eventually."

"Says who?"

"Me…and hopefully you."

"Don't you have a Devika or Desaree' or some other girls with the letter D to talk to?" I push past him on my way out. I go to the Pit and try to find Sage. He is talking to…wow, my luck…Al. I try to get away, but Sage sees me and calls me over. I sigh wishing that I said Christina instead of Sage.

"Hey," Sage greets with a wide smile.

"Hey," I say awkwardly. Al nods with a smirk.

"Want to go shopping or something? I saw this really cool store that sells the cutest pair of shoes!"

"Sure," I mumble.

"Do you want to come too Al?" Sage turns to Al. I feel my face lose all trace of color. Please say no, please say no, I repeat over and over in my head.

"Sure," he says with a smile that makes me want to smack him.

**Okay so that is it for today but…tune in tomorrow for the ****_SEVEN CHAPTERS SATURDAY MARATHON! _****Yeah, I made the wack name work. I have everything planned out from fights to drama and yeah…someone will not make it to the end! So basically, someone dies! Which one will I choose?! You can choose too! Just use that box bellow and leave a suggestion on who and how you think someone will die. Aside from that, just tell me what you think! REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	39. Marathon-Chapter 39

**Hello PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET! If you are reading this right now, Congratulations! You have put up with my randomness, my little chapters, and heck, even my schedule! You my friend, are a true stalker! Here have a virtual waffle and pancake and Dauntless CAKE! Now hold onto those virtual foods because it is time for the ****_SEVEN CHAPTER SATURDAY MARATHON! _****You are going to be stuck with me all day reading my stories and heck, trying to kill me at the end! Don't worry, I'm in Cross Country, I'll be able to run. Now enough with the talking, here is my story. **

**(Sorry for any misspelled word or grammar. I'm typing fast to try to write all of this.) Also, I know that it's earlier, heck it's 9:06 over here, but here's the first chapter.**

**Before you read this please clear your schedule like I did mine because you are going to be glued to this computer, all day. Seven Chapters. I'll post one every half an hour to an hour because I'm going to be typing LIVE. The more reviews, the faster the chapters! You understand? Okay, here we go.**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own this, but I own this plot, marathon, and initiates.**

**_Marathon part 1: _****Chapter 39**

**Desaree' P.O.V.**

When I finished up with me fear simulation, I went down to the Pit to talk to Uriah. I have to do what Venellopey says, I have to do what Venellopey says, I _must_ do what she says or else. I see him leaning against the railing that surrounds that Chasm. He was holding Cat in his arms and talking to some girl- Marlene- I think that is what her name is. At least that's what I hear people call her. They look so cute together. I walk up with a fake smile plastered onto my face like I do everyday when I greet someone. "Hi," I say in a Kaytie-like voice. Uriah turns and smiles.

"Desi, this is Marlene," he points to the girl behind him. She smiles at me and extends her hand. I know that this is Dauntless compound and they shake hands to meet, but I'm still use to hugging people or bowing like the Amity and Abnegation person that I was made into. I take her hand and shake it twice making sure that my grip is firm, but gentle. I'm never going to get use to that. I might…if Venellopey wasn't going to shoot everyone in the head.

"Hey how's it going? How's initiation?" she seems nice. To bad I have to kill her.

"I placed fourth so far." She nodded at my comment. This is a bit weird. "Why is it so cold?" I ask hoping to break any awkwardness going around.

Marlene sighed as Uriah spoke, "It's snowing!"

"Isn't it spring?"

"That's what makes it so great! Think about it, what's next? Oh, pigs flying! Sharks walking! Dauntless cake on a stick! Now that is something that I would pay to see." Uriah gave an admiring sigh when he said that, I laughed. I mentally slapped myself, I need to break it off, and it'll be easier. I need to pretend that this is a bandage that needs to be ripped off. The sooner it's done, the less I'll have to worry about the pain.

"Hey can I talk to you for a bit?" I say still laughing from his 'Dauntless Cake on a stick' thing.

"Sure," we walk over to a table while Marlene goes to grave some food for herself. I look at him sit down with Cat on his lap. He looks so cute and adorable. He manages to look like that but loveable and Dauntless all at once. I don't like him. I love him. I really do. He is the closest thing that I had to a real true friend that isn't a girl and isn't Four. He is my Uriah…and I have to let him go. I have to leave so it will be less painful killing him. I don't want to kill him, I won't be the one to, and I'll leave that to Venellopey. I know that no matter what I do, I'm stuck. Regardless if I help that snake or not, he will get hurt. Just get it over with Dam, get it over with Damini. I take a deep breath.

"Uriah," my voice comes out hoarse. "Um…-"

"Are you pregnant?"

I look at him. WHAT?! "What, no…I never-"

"Then what's up Desi? Come on you can tell me anything," his voice is so innocent, so light but deep and free but steady. I'm going to miss that.

I exhaled as I said, "I'm sorry…we're not…really…you know." I look down at my hands.

"Oh," Uriah's breath comes out thick. "What did I do wrong?"

My head shoots up. "Nothing Uriah, I swear. It's me-"

"Like I haven't heard that one before. It's not you, it's me." He snaps at me. At me…

"Uriah, please. Don't-"

"Why not? Is it Four? Is that why? You know he cheated on Six-"

I lost it. "No he DIDN'T!" I stand up. Some people look, but most are too drunk to pay attention to what's going on. "You leave him out of this. He didn't change my mind. Okay, I did. I decided this, not him. Back off."

Uriah stretched his hand out onto my shoulder. "Then what. You don't like me? Simple as that?"

Tears are forming in his eyes.

I did that.

I hurt him emotionally.

The physical pain is still coming.

"No, I like you-"

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Stop cutting me off," my voice was hard like Venellopey's but less of a hiss. "Things have changed Uriah. I haven't, but everything else has. Things are going to happen and I'm doing this to hurt you less."

"What are you keeping from me? Come on, you can tell me anything. What happened to that open free loving Desaree' that I found?"

"Her name wasn't Desaree' to begin with. It was Damini and now it's going back to Damini. I was born with that and I will die with that. You need to understand at least that." I shrugged his hand off. I turned but he stood behind me.

"At least take Cat." I looked over my shoulder. "If you take Cat then I will know that you still care because I was the one who gave her to you. If you don't…" He shook his head. The tears in his eyes built up. He stretched Cat forward. I hesitated.

If I take Cat then he will still have an emotional connection, but if I don't then he will be broken. Then what will happen to her? I take Cat into my arms and hug her close to my body.

"I'm sorry Uriah." I turn and jog off, then run, then flat out sprint as far as I can to the dorms. No one is there so I sit on my bed with Cat on my lap. I pet her fur and scratch behind her ear. "You know why I had to do that right?" Cat gives my big puppy eyes. I pull her closer to me. I just sit there hugging her, not crying on bit. I will not turn into one of those girls. I will not eat ice cream, I will not burn pictures, I will be strong. I will be lightning. I just happened to be there for a second then leave without a trace. I will be a Damini.

Maybe Uriah will find someone else. No, he won't have the chance. He will be dead before his happily ever after. Maybe Venellopey will spare Cat.

**Uriah P.O.V.**

She took Cat. She still cares. I just have to be Dauntless then maybe I can get her back. Marlene comes behind me with none other that, Dauntless Cake. Just what I need. I sit down and shove my face into the cake.

"Where did Desaree' go?" Marlene asks.

"She went." I only say that.

Marlene giggles. "I know that silly, but where?"

"Dorms most likely."

Marlene gives me that cute look with an arched eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Uriah," she take a sip of her drink.

"We broke up," I say flatly. She spits out her drink. I laugh as she gets a napkin and wipes her mouth.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you right?" her voice is humorous.

I don't find it funny.

"Yeah you did."

"Well that's five dollars in Zeke's pocket," she says. I look at her. She waves her hand in surrender. "Kidding, kidding. So, what did she say?"

"Nothing much. She kept tripping on her words."

"She was nervous then," Marlene eats a slice of her cake.

"What?"

Marlene swallows. "If she kept messing up then she was nervous, come one. You of all people should know that."

"Why would she be nervous?" I was really wondering.

"Maybe…she didn't want to hurt your feeling…or someone could have made her do it…or she has really bad speech, then again, she was from Amity. Or is it Abnegation?"

"What?"

"I said is she Amity or Abnegation."

"No before that."

"She has really bad speech," Marlene suggested.

"Work with me here Marlene." I was snapping my fingers.

"Oh, someone could have made her do it. I guess, but I don't know anyone who would." She took another bite of her cake.

"I have a few ideas…" I shoved some cake into my mouth then started to think.

**Damn, so much typing and I just started. Give me a while to take a two-minute break, then write the chapter, then post it. Be patient because I have to do seven of these. Tell me what you think is going to happen next! Tell me anything, was it good or bad, too much drama or not enough? Remember the more review the faster I go. I'm pretty much trying to see if anyone is actually reading this or if I'm just typing for thin air. Check out my profile for some random question, recommended books, you know, stuff about me. Music you should listen too while reading this or just to listen to. Also, what do you think about the picture? You know for the Avatar and story picture or icon or whatever you want to call it. Is it good? I drew it myself. It is a mixture of Maximum Ride, Enclave, Hunger Games, Divergent, and me! You know what to do with the box below. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	40. Marathon-Chapter 40

**This is going to be short, but don't worry, there will be more to come. I'm on my 40th Chapter, I'm so happy! :)**

**Marathon 1-Chapter 40**

**Tris P.O.V.**

Al isn't so bad, I guess. Sure, he's still a stalker, but he seems more like the Al that I first met two years ago. He has changed and so have I, but he still has some of the fun loving characteristics that I have come to befriend. Ew, I sound all sappy. You know what? Screw it. He has been a creepy stalker for the past few years and one shopping trip isn't going to fix that. It'll take a hell of a lot more for me to forgive him for breaking into my house, watching me, and who knows what else. Sage has convinced me to get some new heels with a mixture of studs and spikes coming out of the heel. I'm trying to forget that Al is with us, but he keeps hovering over me like I'm some kind of meal. He's weird.

"Six honey, what do you think about this?" Sage asks holding up a shade of blood red lipstick. It looks really nice, for someone who isn't me. Maybe Christina or Marlene.

"No, that's fine Sage," I smile at him nicely. He has the body of a fighter, but the heart of a child. He's a good person; I wonder how long he will last. I step back finally trying to break away from Al. "Hey, this was fun but I have to go…set up everything for next week. Plus, I have the day off tomorrow and I want to get a head start." I fake yawn.

"Okay, see you later darling." I walk back to my apartment, but stop when I see Four…with Desaree'. They are sitting next to each other talking, but it doesn't seem to be intimate like Devika said. The worst they do is hug, then Desaree' walks away. It's not too bad like kissing or anything, but it gets under my skin. I try to leave, but me feet are stuck to the floor. It feels like a led weight drops down into my stomach as Four turns to face me. His lips come up to a gentle smile, and then he walks toward me. Before he is even in my personal space bubble, Al steps in between us.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I try to look over his shoulder but he is too tall for me. I can feel Four mixing with rage and hurt. I can't see him, but I can feel him. Weird.

"I'm fine," I say trying to bypass him. He steps in front of me again.

"You want to do anything later?" Al asks so innocently, like the Al that I use to know.

"No I'm fine," Again I try to get away from him, but he manages to cut me off.

He loses all emotion from the old Al from his face. "No, you can come with me."

"No Al. I don't want to."

He graves my shoulder. "Yes you do and you will." I frown. He can't tell me what to do. I'm not a child. I might look like one but I'm not.

"Get off me Albert." I spit his name out like venom.

He flinches at the name, but continues to stand his ground. His grip tightens so hard that I feel like I could cry out. I refuse to. "Hands off."

"No."

"Fuck off Al." I swear.

Someone taps his shoulder and when he turns to see who it is, Four stands there. Four is the one to throw the first punch.

**I know it was short but I'm trying to get everything down to post as soon as possible to start my next chapter. You know what to do to the box below. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054 **


	41. Marathon-Chapter 41

**At Harrypottergeek033101****- I like the idea of using Christina. Thanks!**

**I will try to make it longer and use various P.O.V.s but you got to give me time to type. I'm babysitting and pet sitting so yeah. I'm basically doing the impossible. Good thing I have my waffles.**

**Marathon 1- Chapter 41**

**Deasree' P.O.V.**

I couldn't stay in the dorm all day, so I went to find Four. I need someone to talk to even though I'll have to break the connection with him too. I hate that snake for making me do this. I saw him sitting down at a table in the Pit and went over to him. "Hey," I said with a smile, a real smile. He always made me feel good inside, like a big brother, a really big and scary big brother. I love him.

He turned to face me. "Hey Des." He smiled a little.

"Okay, I know that look. What's up?" I sat next to him.

He sighed, "Six won't even talk to me about what happened. It's like she doesn't want to see me at all."

I patted his back. "Hey look at me." He gave me his deep blue eye gaze. I swallowed. "Everything will be fine. Plus at least you don't have to deal with trying to tell someone that it isn't working out." His eyes went hard.

"What did you do?" he had that joking pitch in his voice.

"Why do you think I did something?" he gave me a smug look. "Fine. I did it. I broke up with Uriah."

His expression went blank. "What? Why?"

I took a breath. "Because I had to."

"Why?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I had to." He didn't say anything else. Instead he gave me a hug. I hugged him back. I saw Six over his shoulder. "Six is looking at us. I'm going to go shopping with Kaytie and Christina. Keep calm and go over to talk to her." I patted his back twice. He released and I whispered "Good luck" as I left.

Now where am I going to find Kaytie and Christina?

"Had fun over there?" Devkia. I turned to look at her.

"So you've upgraded from low life to stalker status. Very impressive. Tell me, does your face still smell?" she frowned.

"No, but your hair does."

"Must be because Four had his fingers in it when he was hugging me. Sorry that you don't know what it feels like," I smiled.

Devika growled then lunged at me. The problem with her attack is that she throws herself at her opponent. She has no balance. I tried to dodge, but she graved my hair. Seriously, why do girls grave each other's hair? Why can they fight clean? I gave her a sloppy backward kick and she hit my neck. My jaw shifted but I bit it back into place. I clenched my teeth as she held my neck with one arm and punched my stomach with the other one. I will not cry out in pain, I will not give her that satisfactory. I brought my elbow into her side. She backed up just a little to knee my back. She snapped my head forward at the same time. I felt my chin go into my collarbone. I heard a high-pitched warrior yell and then saw a flash of blonde hair. I was flat on the floor as I saw Devika get punched in the jaw. Kaytie. It's always her first attack. Kaytie swung her leg under Devika and as Devika was on the ground, Kaytie pinned her down and punched her square on the nose. Devika struggled to get up, but no one can handle a pissed off Kaytie. Not even me. Kaytie slapped her head onto the floor, took her by the neck, and slammed it back down.

Devika wasn't unconscious, but she couldn't move.

"Desi, we got to stop meeting like this." Kaytie smirked.

"No kidding," Kaytie helped me up. "You my friend are one kick-ass girl."

"Well, Duh. I have to be so that bitch doesn't behead you. Oh, so Christina wants us to meet her at Dauntless Café so she can drag us dress shopping for her wedding."

"Who's she marrying again?"

"Some guy named Will, or Pill or something like that. All I know is that he makes Christina high." We laughed.

**Christina P.O.V.**

"So today we have to go dress shopping, shoe shopping, and oh yeah, we need to pick decorations. Desaree' sighed, but Kaytie's face lit up.

"The theme is the Dauntless Candor. It has to be honest and presentable, but strong and messy. Oh and it has to be wedding like." I smiled so wide.

"Why are we helping you again?" Desaree' slouched in her seat.

I frowned. "Because if you don't I'll make sure you become factionless."

"A threat?"

"A promise." I reassured her. I got up and dragged them out by the arm. First stop is Dauntless Bridal Shop. When we entered I was first drawn to the black and white wedding dress. It was princess like but still had that wedding feel. The ruffles flowed down in plaid material like water flowing down on racks. So pretty. "You girls go pick something bridal." I sent them away to look at the dress. The stitching was perfect, elegant, and clean. Beautiful.

"Miss can I help you?" a voice called from behind me. I turned and saw a girl who was a few inches taller than me with long black hair, a piercing in her eyebrow, and another in her black lipsticked lip. She looked so familiar.

"No I'm fine. Thank you." She nodded and left. She went to Desaree' and talked to her. Probably asking the same thing. She looked so familiar. I've seen her before, but not from this compound.

**This one took longer because I had to clean up after the dogs and the children. Okay, here we go. Four more chapters left. Please, so I know someone is reading this. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	42. Marathon-Chapter 42

**Okay so I know this is taking place a lot in Desaree's perspective, but it's all going to lead into the season finally, Chapter 7 of the ****_Seven Chapter Saturday Marathon_****. I promise that the next chapter will have to do with Four and Tris and Al. Also, I'm throwing something a little, you know, extra. *Evilly Laughs***

**Marathon 1- Chapter 42**

**Desaree' P.O.V.**

"Hey bitch," Venellopey hisses in my ear. I don't even need to see her to know that it's her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you that I was watching you. Did you lose the boy?" I turned to face her.

"Yes I did actually. I lost the boyfriend."

"What about the other one? And the friends?" her voice was deep.

I swallowed hard. "The other boy will be gone soon, but I need the friend. She is keeping me from dying out there."

"Uh, I know. The first we kill is that Devika bitch. However, you should defend yourself, you cannot rely on me or that other girl to have your back all the time. I mean, I'll have your back when we go through with our plan, but I can in the Dauntless compound."

"I know, but can we keep her alive?"

Venellopey pondered on the thought. "I'll think about it."

"Good."

"Get rid of the other boy. Soon." She walked pass me. I hate that snake.

How am I going to get rid of Four? I can't get rid of him because that will hurt my chances of passing initiation. Venellopey will understand as long as I keep my emotional connection to myself.

**Venellopey P.O.V.**

_Devika_

_Four_

_Uriah_

_Six_

_Eric_

_Max_

_Tori_

_Sage_

_Fagan_

_Sofia_

11. _Alondra_

12. _Syndey_

13. _Coco_

14. _Aunty_

15. _Kaytie_

16. _Christina_

17. _Will_

18. _Marlene_

19. _Lynn_

_Ect. Ect. Ect._

I have a list of everyone on my hit list. I have to make sure to kill every single person on it. I scratch off Kaytie. She can live, for Damini. I have all the names form everyone from Amity to Erudite to Dauntless. Damini and I will need a lot of bullets. I know that she doesn't want to kill, but I need her to. I need to get rid of all the factions so we can establish a democracy like in that one video I saw in the Erudite compound. I have been through every single initiation in Chicago, none of them are what the world should be like today. If I get rid of them, then we can start over again. I will take down the walls of this city, and be the first outside of these gates. Damini will help me. She has to. She will. I know that she wants this just as badly as I do. We will do it together. We will paint the town red. Am I going to regret everything, all the lives I have taken? With everything that these factions have done to me, I will not care one bit.

I'm not evil. I actually think that I'm doing everyone a favor by freeing them.

**At Harrypottergeek033101- thank you for the idea of using Al and Fangan's P.O.V. I will use that in the next chapter.**

**At Dauntless4736- I will use the idea that you PMed me in the next chapter also.**

**Hey guys, it might be on the short side, but you can deal with it. :) Okay, let me write the next chapter with Tris and Four and Al and my something extra.**


	43. Marathon-Chapter 43

**After this, there will be one more chapter for the season finally. Okay, it might be short, but bear with me. Okay, if you have any questions, PM me or leave a review so I can get back to you.**

**At Khanrush22****- thank you for the idea, I will use it in the future okay. :)**

**Marathon 1 Chapter 43**

**Al P.O.V.**

Some guy hit me on the jaw the second I turned around. Well, whoop-di-doo. Four, just what I needed to show Six that I'm stronger and more of a man than him. I don't like to fight, but I will. I get onto my feet and swing a right hook that he dodges. I'm too slow. I need to pick up the pace. I throw another right and I kick his side at the same time. He bends but quickly regains himself. He hits my shoulder then me neck. I put my arms up to protect myself, but his fists are so hard and hungry for pain. I bring my leg up for a good kick then _wham! _Right on my knee. He graved my leg and brought his elbows down to where my knee and lower leg meet. I cry out as my leg goes limp. He hits my head and I'm on the floor. He hovers over me like he is about to strike again, but Six comes between us. "Four, stop," she demands. He stays the same, but becomes still. "Enough. Why did you have to do that?"

"He touched you and-"Four roars. Ha, ha. That rhymes. I smile weakly trying to forget the pain.

"I can handle myself." Her voice becomes rock hard with a metal core. It's so cold, I never knew that Six could make such a rough tone.

Four steps back. "Sorry, I didn't know that you wanted his hands on you." Four pushes past her as he walks away. Six looks down on me.

"You're a real bastard." She leaves me on then floor with a broken knee cap.

**Four P.O.V.**

She can't get past the fact that I hang out with other girls. She's jealous. And…so am I. I mean thinking back to what Des once told me, if I had been the one to see that picture, and then everything would be different. I would act the same way. But, god I love her, I can't help it.

I walk down the hall trying to see if Desaree' is anywhere because I need someone to talk to. Instead, I see Uriah and Marele. They walk next to each other. They look happy and wow, Uriah moves fast. He just lost Desaree' today and he's already with Marlene. Uriah stops when he sees me. His eyebrows push together, his eyes narrow at me, and his fists clench like his teeth. He walks toward me. "You," his voice is shallow and rough. I have never heard that before. "You're the reason."

I cross my arms. "You mean the reason the world goes around. I think that's rotation." He shoves me. "What the hell?"

He tries to punch my face, but I bring my arm up to block it. "Uriah, stop." Marlene says calmly. "Just talk to him like a big boy, the big boy that you are." She giggles. Uriah's face lightens up at the sound of her laughter.

"We need to talk," Uriah says attempting to sound civil.

"Sure, about what?"

"Desi," he sighs. I look at my invisible watch.

"Wow look at the time…"

"Four, please."

I sigh. "Fine what?"

"Did you make her break up with me?"

I look at him because what he just said is insane. What makes him think that? "Excuse me? What? No, I didn't. Why would I?"

"Well, you two spend a lot of time together so I thought-"

"Well, no I didn't can we please get off this topic?"

He opens his mouth and that is when I hear a gunshot.

**Short, yes I know but at the moment I'm not only baby sitting, pet sitting, doing homework, and private messaging people. I'm begging to roleplay. Talk about multi tasking. Okay two more chapters left. Wish me luck and tell me what you think. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054 **


	44. Marathon-Chapter 44

**Okay after this is the season finally. That's (fin-al-e). Yep. I'm so proud of myself for writing seven chapters in one day. Damn, I write too much. At the moment my fingers are completely numb and my head hurts really bad, but I'm still going to keep posting because I love you guys that much.**

**Marathon 1-Chapter 44**

**Kaytie P.O.V.**

Christina is crazy if she thinks that I'm not going to try and leave. I need an excuse, I need an excuse. "Christina, we have to go back to the dorms," I smiled at her while showing off the puppy eyes. She looked over at me.

"Fine, but you're going to come with me to go shopping again first thing in the morning. I run up to her and hug her.

"Alright, see you later." I motion for Desaree' to follow me. She nods, hugs Christina, and we leave. We walk to the dorms. As we turn a corner, Desaree' sees Uriah and runs to the dorms really quickly. Uriah is walking with Marlene. Marlene is funny and nice, I know because I've spoken to her once or twice.

Wonder what's going on over there?—wait—isn't Uriah suppose to be with Desaree'?

I look back at them. Weird. I'll have to ask her that later.

When I get to the dorms, I see Devika giving my disgusting looks. I know that Devika is out to get me. The way that she looked at me when I was standing up for Desaree' proves it. There was a gleaming in her eyes that said _watch yourself Kaytie_. Maybe that bitch should be careful to who she talks to. I might be from Amity, but there's a reason why I became Dauntless. I don't take crap from no one. Just ask my step- brother the last time I saw him. He still has that scar on his face. She gives me a smug look. "How was your day Kaytie? Did you have a good day?" She smiles with her hands behind her back the way my step- mother smiled at me. Happily, but making threats. Actually, not threats, those eyes make promises. I go over to my bed and fluff the hard pillow. Would it kill the Dauntless to make something softer? "How was your fear landscape?" she asks as I turn to her.

"Dekiva, shut your mouth and talk to the wall because all I smell is your breath from across the room." I hear giggles from Desaree' next to me. She gives me thumbs up with a wink. I look back at a blushing Devika.

"Watch it Amity," Devika growls.

"Or what? You'll make out with Erick again. That's all the pain in the world." Devika pulls out a gun form behind her back and aims it at me. I freeze up. She pulls the trigger then I hear some one yell _NO!_ as Devika fires.

Time seems to slow down…I can practically count the seconds…_tick, tock, and tick, tock I always knew that I would die at gunpoint, but_ I never would've guessed that Devika would be the one to shoot me. I always thought that it would be my step- mother, but no. It was a Candor.

I remember someone barging into the room as I falling to the floor and landing in a puddle of blood. The problem is that, it isn't my blood.

**Next chapter is the SEASON FINALLY! Hold onto your mouses! Here we go. You know what to do! REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	45. Season Finally-Chapter 45

**At bobo3129- no I will ****_not_**** end this fanfiction after the marathon. I'll make it go as long as someone is reading.**

**Season finally! Okay, I have my running shoes on. Here we go. Please don't hate me after. It's going to get worse before it gets better.**

**Four's P.O.V.**

I hear a gunshot coming from the dorms and I run with Uriah at my side. I push through the doors and see Devika with a gun in her hand. I lunge at her and push her against the wall. "What the hell are you doing with a gun?!" I yell at her. I hear a whimper behind me but keep my gaze locked on Devika. I don't wait for a response from her; I just knock her out with a hit to the temple. I'll deal with her later. I see Kaytie on the floor with a river of blood around her. She looks stunned as she reaches for Desaree'.

"Desi," her voice is hoarse. Desaree' has a bullet hole in the center of her rib cage. She is the one bleeding the red river. I drop Devika's limp body and kneel down toward Desaree'. I pull her onto my lap. Uriah just stands at the door looking at his ex-girlfriend. "Desi," Kaytie has tears forming in her eyes.

"You'll be alright," I lie to Desaree'. She just looks at me with blank eyes.

"No," she croaks. "D-don't pity me." She struggles to lift her hand to my face. "I'm going out like thunder. I'm going out with a boom." Her voice is barely above a whisper. I dare to pull my eyes from hers.

"Get someone from the infirmary," I tell Kaytie. She looks skeptical but nods.

She looks down at Desaree' for a moment. "I'll be right back. I promise." She kisses her head then runs off. Uriah just stands there as Cat comes over from Desaree's bed and licks her cheek. Cat lays down beside her knowing that it's over.

"You know that it's over," she says. She manages a weak laugh. "I'm not Venellopey. I'll be fine now." She doesn't cry. She's Dauntless. I smile at her. "You need to get Six." I run my fingers to her wrist. Her pulse is low, so very low. Uriah finally comes over.

"Desi?" his voice is numb as he kneels beside her.

"You…go get Marlene, person… Four, you know that you're like my big brother now. You need to run. Run as far away from this place as possible. Don't ever look back." She loses her smile. "I'm going to kick ass in hell."

"You're going to kick ass in heaven Des." I feel her pulse go down a tad. "You went out with more than a boom. You went out with a spark. A big golden spark that said I might go fast, but I'm going out strong. You're more than Dauntless, you're a Desaree'." She smiles at me the way that no one has ever smiled at me, not even Tris. It's a smile that says 'goodbye big brother'. I'm a big brother. She'll do fine. Her pulse stops. My heart sinks into the pit in my stomach Her face slowly loses color…but that smile…and those eyes…they stay the same. They don't change. She died smiling. I made her smile. Of all my years of abuse, I made her smile. Uriah runs his fingers through her hair. I fight the urge to push him away and to keep Des all to myself. I look into her eyes on last time before gently closing them with the tip of my fingers. I will never see that type of chocolate again. Not even in Dauntless cake. Des wasn't lighting, that's too fast. She wasn't desirable, that's too simple. She's…different, the perfect mixture of odd and fun and even crazy. She's one of a kind…and if she wants me to get Tris back…I have to do it. I have to. Not just for Tris, or me, but for her. It's her dying wish. I refuse to look at her like this anymore. I don't want to remember her like this. She would understand why I'm leaving. She is only one of two people who have ever understood. I kiss her forehead and lay her down on the floor very steadily.

"Where are you going?" Uriah asks with tears forming in his eyes. I don't answer him. I just walk out.

**Desaree' P.O.V.**

(I know that she's dead, but just go with it. It's her last P.O.V.)

_There's a tree. A little girl is curled up like a ball in the roots of the tree. Thick layers of grass that sprout purple flowers surround us. I like the color purple. I look down at my clothes and I'm wearing pink shorts with an orange shirt. Colors none of the factions have ever worn before. I go over to the girl and she looks like me. "Did the pain go away?" I ask sitting cross-legged next to her._

_She smiles at me. "There's no pain here. There will never be pain here. You are wanted and you are me!" She sits on my lap and wraps me into a hug. I'm startled at first because I'm not use to affection._

_"What happened?"_

_She looks at me. "Nothing bad happened. You're with me now and no one will hurt us. We're too good. You will always be safe with me here." Her arms wrap tighter…and for once in my life, I believe that girl. I believe myself. I don't envy her because for the first time I realize that I am her. I actually want this. I feel like no one can stop me. I hug her back and run my fingers into her hair pushing her head so that I can cradle her head on my neck. I feel her smile against my skin. She is so warm and soft, like a pillow. No, like a cloud, a warm cloud on a sunny day. I can tell that I will do great here. I am at peace. This is my utopia and I will enjoy this. I will do what I want and no one will ever get hurt. Ever._

If only my heaven was real.

**I just…killed myself writing this…but it had to be done in order to continue this story. Yes, Desaree' is my name and yes…I technically just killed myself. It's going to get better before it gets worse. Just saying. Anyways, if you hate it, tell me! If you love it, tell me! Just tell me something. I'm going to miss Desaree', but don't worry. She is where she has always wanted to be. She is at peace with herself. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	46. AUTHOR and Next Season News

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**NO! I will _NOT_ end this fanfiction just because I finished the marathon. Sorry if that confused you, but like I said before. ME-No- END-Fanfic! Please don't worry. As long as someone's reading…I'm writing. Okay? *sighs***

**I know that not much happened for most of you, but think about the after affects of Des dying. Uriah's reaction, how Four is going to handle Tris, the rest of the initiates. That is actually a lot if you think about it. And lets not forget Venellopey. How will she react when she finds out Des is dead?**

**That will be the next season beginning next week probably on either Monday or Tuesday. Here are some of the things to look forward to.**

**Four is paranoid. Kaytie is traumatized. Uriah feels lonely. Tris and Al argue. Four and Al fight. Desaree's funeral. Venellopey's reaction. Devika and Eric talk. Fagan gets interested in a certain someone. My new character. I decided that since you guys didn't get a fair play with my previous contest, I'll make another that will be _way_ easier. Details to come.**

**Leave a review so I know someone is reading so that I can continue. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054 **


	47. Chapter 46

**Season 2!**

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing, it really means a lot. Really quick I would like to make a shout out to this one group of people who have been through a similar experience as I had.**

**August Belleair**** and all my nineteen fan girls who all live in one town! **

**At August—I know what you're going through, but be happy that you have that step sister of yours because when my parents had a messy divorce, I was alone. You're lucky and don't you forget that. **

**I had over 2,300 views in one day! OMG do you have any idea how awesome that is?! Freaking amazing! Anyways, I know that you didn't want Desaree' to die, some of you cried, but there are loophole to everything. Every restraining orders! I should know! Lol. No, I'm not going to make Desaree' magically come alive because that isn't realistic, but I am going to do something with the fact that she's dead. Okay, here is season two! Hope that it's not as crappy as I think it is.**

**Please see my profile for details on what kind of contest I will have for the new character where I will put you in my story!**

**Disclaimer****- Veronica Roth sold millions of books and I had two thousand views. Do you see the difference?**

**Chapter 46**

**Tris P.O.V.**

It has been two days since one of my initiates died. Desaree' to be exact. It has been two days since a certain number has been seen. Four to be exact. Today is Desaree's funeral, and for the first time in two days, Four has stepped out of his apartment. This is the first time that anyone has seen him, not even at the dinning hall. I don't think that he's eating. I'm scared for him. I wonder how it feels like to have someone that you hold dearly and then they just…die. That isn't fair, but then again life isn't fair. People die and we have to be Dauntless. WE have to move on to the next dangerous activity, it is a lesson I learned my first year. I actually expect more from Four. I feel awful for saying that, but it's true. He stands next to me today.

We stand at the railing of the Chasm were Eric speaks. "Hello everyone." His voice is cold as he talks. "Desaree' was…crazy. She died saving a friend and that is surely Dauntless. Sure, she has never completed initiation, but I bet that she would have." He pulled up his sleeve revealing a scar in the shape of a bit mark. "She sure had on hell of a bite." I heard giggles in the background. "She will be missed. Now who wants Dauntless Cake?!" Everyone cheered and ventured to the dinning hall. I leaned against the railing next to Four. He is tense and I don't blame him because Eric can be heartless.

"You okay?" I ask Four, my voice barely above a whisper.

He looks at the ground. "Never better."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He looks at me and his eyes say it all. They are stone yet soft, they scream leave me but they say help me. I don't know what to do. "I'll be right back," He says pushing past me. I stand still not knowing what to do, what to say. I'm just…numb.

"Hey baby," a voice says behind me. I turn and I wish that I hadn't.

**Tobias P.O.V.**

I stand next to Tris during the funeral. I don't listen to Eric, I leave some thoughts of my own on Des's casket. When all the Dauntless leave to get cake, I see something out of the corner of my eye. Before I get the chance to see what it is, Tris speaks. "You okay?" she asks.

"Never better," I reply hoping to leave it at that. I look at the ground hoping that whatever I saw was just my imagination.

"You want to talk about it?" Tris again. I here a giggle and look up to see if she is mocking me. No, she wasn't giggling. The little girl at the corner of the halls laughs. She sees me and motions for me to come over.

"I'll be right back." I push past Tris and run for the little girl. She laughs and runs from me. "Wait!" I pant. She doesn't obey. We turn a corner and we-well I- am at a dead end. The little girl isn't there.

"You sure are tall Mr." I am startled when I hear a voice behind me. I look over and see the little girl. She has bouncy brown hair, faint freckles, tan skin, and a scar running down her right arms.

"Who are you?" I ask.

She examines me from head to toe. "My mama says that I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." I laugh. Why am I kidding myself? What am I looking for? "Too bad my mamas dead."

I look at her again. She seems about six or seven years of age. "What?"

"Yeah, my mama died and I don't know why?"

I kneel down to reach her size. "Who's your mom?"

She looks into my eyes. "I don't know. She never talked to me."

"Then how come you know that she's dead?"

The little girl frowned. "Because I watched her die." I place my hand on her shoulder. "You look like my brother. Too bad your not him."

"How come I'm not your brother?"

"Because I watched him kill my mama and then he shot himself." She states it like I already know. I grip her shoulder and look down at her scar.

"Where did you get that from?" I ask brushing my fingers over the mark. She steps back.

"My daddy. And my brother. And my mama." She smiles. "It really hurt." She begins to laugh. Her face becomes red and she falls to the ground laughing. "It hurt really bad!" She laughs harder and she appears to fade into nothing. "It h-hurt. R-really b-bad." She is almost fully transparent when she stops laughing and looks at me straight in the eye. "It hurt." Her voice is solid and thick. "That's why I live with my Aunty." She disappeared and I just stand there completely confused. What just happened? I shake my head and just pretend that I didn't see that. Maybe I didn't see that and my mind is playing tricks on me. I ignore my thought and go down into my apartment.

I open the door and the first thing I see is the little girl standing in my apartment holding a teary bear in her hand. The bear is missing an eye. "Why did you LEAVE ME?!" he voice echos through the air. "I was hurting and you LEFT ME! You're just like THEM!" I jump back against the wall. She steps closer to me clutching the bear with both hands.

"What?" I ask completely out of breath.

"You LEFT ME!" her voice is heavy. Her knuckles become white as she stretches the bear. "LEFT ME!" the bear is now headless. "LEFT ME!"

I shake my head. "Who are you?"

I am on the ground as she hovers over me. "Don't leave me. Ever." She drops the bear and disappears. I sit there with my head on my knees. Who was that girl? I get up with wobbly legs and pull my hands into fists. Who was she and what right did she have to tell me that I left her? I don't even know her? I punch the wall with all my might. It leaves a dent and gives me bloody knuckles.

"You done yet?" I turn and see _her_ sitting on my bed.

"How the hell are you here?!" my voice is hoarse but strict. I shouldn't be yelling at her, I should be glad that she's here.

She leans against the pillows. "I just am. Are you going to finish that?" She motions to my fists.

"What do you mean?" She suddenly appears next to me.

"Cut your wrist." She says taking my hand greedily.

"What? No!" I yank my hand back.

"Please Four. I need this." She takes my hand again. "Cut, now." I don't want to. "If you don't then I will leave."

That's all the motivation that I need. I take my short nails and drag them against the bare skin on my wrist. They bleed, but she smiles. My wrist hurts but she smiles. She runs her fingers over the cuts and exhales.

"Thank you," she whispers and then disappears. I stand there with my wrist extended and fall down. What did I do? What just happened? Who was that little girl? Why did Desaree' ask me to cut myself?

**I know that it seems weird right now, but this is real. I did my research and this is legit. Cases like this have actually happened so don't go saying that this isn't realistic because it ****_is_****. You'll understand what's going on in a few chapters. I'll do Venellopey's P.O.V. next, but for now, REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054 **


	48. Chapter 47

**Wow! I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated, but what are you going to do. You know what I'm saying? Anyways I just need two more votes for the poll on my page about the contest so I can get started on that. I had to go to Softball tryouts, the hospital (I'm not allowed to talk), not to mention all the essays that I had to do. Busy few days. Okay, so yeah. Here's the story.**

**Disclaimer****- I did not write the book Divergent. I wrote the Controva Saga, which I might add, is still in the process of being published. I write for pleasure, but if you can get paid to do something you love, why not do it. Plus, I need the money for college.**

**Chapter 47**

**Tris P.O.V.**

"Hey Al," I mumbled trying to get past him. He smiled showing his teeth.

"Lets go get some cake," his smiled widened. I looked at him straight in the eye.

"No. I'm busy. I have to get ready for tomorrow's initiation stage."

His smile fell. "I didn't ask. Look, I'm sorry about, you know, that incident. I was just…really frustrated. That's all. I didn't mean anything by it. Just, come get some cake with me."

"I told you. No, I'm busy." I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice-"

"Then leave me alone!" I cut him off. He took a step back and sighed.

"I guess that I'll see you later then," he walked away. I was so relieved. I walked down the hall trying to get as far away from the Chasm as possible. Maybe, I should go talk to Tobias—I mean Four. I mean, he did lose his friend and he was telling the truth about Devika. I should give him a break. Honestly, I should trust him, not shut him down. I mentally slapped myself. No, I will not go to Four. He didn't want to talk to me…and he probably needs some space. I mean, he did lose his friend. No, I have to be there for him. I have to be there for Four. **(I just had to put that there.)** I need to be a good friend. I take a deep breath and walk to his apartment.

I'm at his door. I know that I'm being stupid by doing this. I knock on the door. No turning back now. Nothing happens. I knock again. _Maybe this was a bad idea_ I think. _I should turn back. He's not even home anyways._ As I begin to turn I hear scrambling from the other side. "Four?" I ask. I hear more shuffling. "Four?" I knock again. "Are you there or am I just going crazy?" I hear whispering. He has someone with him. I should've known. The door opens and Tobias—Four—is in a black long sleeve shirt with messy hair. His eyes are bluer than usual. Has he been crying? I mentally kick myself. Of course he hasn't. He's Four. But, then again, his friend did die.

"Hey," his voice is deep and thick. He has been crying.

"Are you okay?" he takes a step back. He isn't looking at me. His eyes are on the empty space behind me. He looks behind him and then for some reason, he nods.

"Come in," the rushes me inside. What's going on with him?

**Tobias P.O.V.**

I hear a knock at the door and pull on a long sleeve shirt to his the cuts. I never thought that I would be _that_ kind of person. To my delight, it's Tris. "Hey," I say trying to sound normal even though I've been really drowsy and numb.

"Are you okay?" she asks in her low voice. I love that voice, it isn't high pitched and squeaky like every other girl. It's so much more.

"LEFT ME!" I look behind Tris and see the little girl from earlier. Every freak on her face is red with anger. "Left me!"

"Ignore her," I turn around and see Des on my bed with her arms crossed. "Go on. Let Tris in." I nod.

"Come in," I say trying to get Tris away form the screaming little girl. She hesitates, but allows me to usher her inside. I motion for Tris to sit on the couch. "Um…"

"Tell her that she's pretty," Des states flatly. I nod.

"You look pretty," I say following what Des says.

Tris blushes. "Thank you. Are you okay?" I don't know. I really don't. I have not ever felt like this before, so hollow and empty. I pace to distract myself from the little girls screaming from the other side of the door. I run my fingers through my short hair. Is hot in here? Why is it so hot? "Tobias."

I stop. It has been so long since she called me by my name instead of Four. I miss that. "Yes, Tris."

"Are you okay? You seem a bit…off." I sit next to her and take her hand. She freezes up as I run my thumb over her small knuckles.

"Don't kiss her!" Des shouts getting up from the bed. "Don't move too fast. Look at her expression! You're scaring her!" I break my gaze from Des's. My attention is back on Tris.

"Are you fine?" I ask weakly. She looks down at our hands.

"I'm fine if you're fine." Her voice is barely above a whisper.

I run my other hand up her arms and she is stone. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

Her eyebrows fur together. "Stop avoiding the question _Four_." She spits my name out like venom. "Please, answer me." Her voice is so weak, so empty. I look into those gray-blue eyes.

"I don't know if I'm alright Tris. I really don't," my voice comes out hoarse on the last syllable. She leans in. So close to my lips. Inches apart. No, centimeters. I feel her breath on my lips. My hand runs up her back. Her fingers travel to my neck, then my hair, scrapes against my jaw line, and rests on the cheek. She has never looked so beautiful. I have never felt so close to her when she is barely touching me. The tip of her lip touches mine, but she doesn't kiss me. She says a millimeter away.

"You'll be okay." That is all she says. She gets up off the couch and leaves into the hallway with the screaming girl. I don't move. I stay the way I am pretending that Tris is still in my arms.

"I'll help," Des sits on the recliner next to the couch. I clench my hand into a fist. "I'll help you get her back.

**Yep, writing. **

**At Niki****- Yes, when I wrote grave in the earlier chapters, I meant grab. I'm just too lazy to go back and change it. I learned to write like this by myself. I never paid attention in Language arts because I was always writing my own story. It just runs in the family. My grandpa or uncle or something use to publish poems so I guess that it skipped a generation. **

**At Molly-**** you!**

**2.I have another Divergent fanfiction called 'The Sweet Life of Tris and Caleb' that you can read if you want.**

** , I haven't read the book or watched a moive called 'The perks of being a wallflower, but thank you for the title. I'll go check it out!**

** ! Thank you!**

** you for the suggestion, and I will use it. **

** , it wasn't hard killing myself in this fanfiction because I have my actual death all planned out! You see, dying violently in my family is passed down. It's sort of like a contest, which is weird because he prize is death. I come form a weird family. O.o So, no. It's pretty easy to kill myself in a story since I'm so use to the idea of it in real life.**

** was pretty hard using myself in this fanfiction because I'm not use to writing about myself and I didn't want to eat up the spotlight, there is the reason why I killed myself.**

** , you spelled Desaree' right! And thank you, it's an unusual name and that is why I love it! **

**Please review so I can continue! REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	49. Chapter 48

**Okay, I have decided to give you two chances to win the contest for becoming a character in my story. The first thing that you can do is try to guess the song that I am using in this chapter, or the second option is going to my profile then use the website address to go to my second poem called 'I know that you won't be there' ****Then tell me what is going on in the poem. The closest wins.**

**If I get two winners then I'll use the one who responded the quickest. Please have a user profile so I can PM, private message, you details on what to do next if you win. Contest closes on March 20, 2013. **

**For the first option (Guessing the song) I might not go with the first person who says it, because I like the number ****_Four_**** better than one. You know, just saying…then again, I could just do the ****_Six_****th person who tells me the name of the song.**

**But, for the second option, I'll go with the first person to tell me what's going on in the poem.**

**I'll announce the winner on the 20****th****. Have a good day!**

**I'll try to update sooner.**

**Chapter 48**

**Tris P.O.V.**

What have I done? What happened to—I mentally slap myself. I almost kissed him! What is the matter with me? No, the question is, what is up with Tobias? He seemed so…off. Maybe he's just sad because of…her…Desaree'. I mean, I would be too, but we're in Dauntless. People die and we move on. It's a lesson that I learned at an early age, so basically, two years ago. You know, when I was so young.

I go to my apartment and lay down. Today has been busy, and there's still tomorrow. I take a deep breath and sleep silently.

…

I wake up and accidentally fall to the floor cocooned in my blankets. I manage to wiggle my way out of them, but by then I already know that my hair is a mess. Maybe a hat will hide it. If Christina was here right now she would bitch slap that idea right out of my head, but she's not here. I inwardly smile. I pull on my usual clothes and brush out my tangled hair. It's still pretty roughed up, but I manage to find a black baggy slouch hat to hide most of the blond mess on the top of my head. I look in the mirror, and to my surprise, it actually looks nice. I guess this would get the Christina seal of approval.

I get out of my apartment and go to the fear landscapes. We're in stage three right now so all I have to do is give the initiates the serum and then I'm done. It should be a fast day, but then again, Tobias will be with me. As I get to the doors, Al comes around the corner and smiles at me. I try to ignore him, but he already knows that I saw him. "Hey! "Al slurs. Is he drunk?

"Hey Al," I murmur. He comes close to me and I back up with my hand on the door handle.

"I just met you!" he smiles.

"And you are crazy…and drunk," I back up another step. He comes close to me with his hands extended then traces something-numbers- on my hand with something red…is he bleeding?!

"Here's my number!" He touches my cheek with his other hand. "Call me, maybe?" he whispers with his alcoholic breath smearing my face. "It's so hard to look right," his hand runs down to my stomach then my waist. "At you baby. But here's my number." He taps my forearm where his phone number is written in blood. "Call me maybe?"

"Al, stop," I say defensively as he brings my hips closer to him. He's too big and strong for me to shove away, so convincing him to let me go is my best option. "Let _go_ Al."

"Call me…" His voice was evenly husky and deep.

"She said to get off of her," a voice said form behind Al. I don't even have to look to know who it is. Tobias. I smile in relief, but Al frowns when he turns to see Tobias.

"All the other boys try to chase me," he turned back to me for a second. "Call me maybe?" His grip on my hips tightened. Suddenly, he pressed his lips onto the corner of my lip. I hesitated before punching him in the gut. I heard Tobias growl before charging at Al. Al pushed me to the side as Tobias's fist connected to his jaw. Al stumbled back and clenched his teeth. Tobias looked at me.

"You okay?" Tobias asked. I nodded as I got up. Tobias didn't even have to look at Al to know where to punch him on the eye. Al winced out in pain as he fell down, hard. I could hear Caleb's Erudite voice in the back of my head '_The bigger they are, the harder they fall.'_ I would love to see Caleb right now. Tobias pounced on Al and slammed his fist into Al's chest and face. I scrambled over to Tobias and tired to stop him, but the second that I touched his shoulder, he hit my cheek. I fell over, but quickly regained myself. "TRIS?" he crawled over to me and gently brushed his fingers over my skin. That will defiantly bruise. I was on my knees and felt dizzy. Tobias had some power in his punch.

"It's fine," I mutter. He shakes his head.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright. It was…an accident. Actually, it was my fault. I'm the one who got in the way-"

"No," he cuts me off. "No." He shakes his head. "No I DIDN'T!" He yells, I don't think that he's yelling at me.

"Four?" I ask uncertainly. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looks at me with pleading eyes.

"SHUT UP Little GIRL!" He hisses dropping his head.

I recoil. "What?" He looks at me.

"No, not you."

"Who are you talking to?"

He looks like that he's about to tell me, but bites his tongue. He shakes his head with watery eyes. "I'm sorry." He gets up and jogs off.

I chase after him shouting his name. "Four?! Wait!"

**Sorry that it's short. I'll do Four's P.O.V. next so you can see what he saw. Okay, you know what to do. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	50. Chapter 49

**Yay! I got over 300 reviews! I'm so happy! I also have the winners for the Character Contest, which I will tell you the names in in the next chapter. I thought that the contest would take a bit longer 'cause I thought that like no one read this story…so…I guess the contest is closed or something? I mean, feel free to go to my page and check out my poem, but besides that, the contest went by pretty fast. I have three winners. **

**They will be introduced in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 49**

**Tobias P.O.V.**

I know a few things about what is real or not. I know that on my way to the fear landscape, Des told me that something was wrong with Tris. I know that I rushed over and saw Al cornering Tris and I beat him up. I know that the screaming little girl was there, she was yelling at me. I know that Desaree' told me to stop hitting Al, but I didn't. What I don't know if it's true on not, is that Tris came to stop me and I accidentally hit her. I know that the little girl didn't stop yelling at me, she was accusing me of hitting Tris on purpose. "Shut up Little girl!" I yelled at her. Tris fell back thinking that I said that to her.

"What?" her voice was shaky.

"No not you," I tied not to hiss that through my teeth.

"Who are you talking too?" Tris basically begged.

I was about to tell her, but Des said no. "Don't Four! Please don't! She'll say that you're crazy then you'll lose her forever and I will have to go away." Des's voice was stone cold. I held back. I didn't want to lose Tris _and_ Des.

"I'm sorry," I said to Tris before running off. Des disappeared, so I guess that she's at the apartment right now.

"Four!" Tris yelled after me. I pushed harder to get to my apartment. "Wait!" I didn't stop, not until the little girl's—not Tris- screams had stopped. I busted through my door and slammed it closed. I was so shaken, so numb, so frustrated. How could I? How could I hurt the one person who never did anything to me? I growled out a grunt and slammed my fist into the wall. I heard Tris knocking on the door. I went to open it, but I heard Des.

"Wait," she hissed. I looked back at her with clenched teeth. "You need to calm down. Take deep breaths." I did as she said, but my knuckles were scraped and they stung. "Are your hands bleeding?" she came closer. I nodded. "Let me see them…" She took my wrists.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a tight throat. She licked her lips and spread the blood around my hands. Her fingers were light and they barely touched my skin. Her pupils grew and I tried to pull away. She shook her head.

"Keep calm," she vanished and the door flew open. Tris stood there…did she break the door?

"Tobias?" Tris ran to me and wrestled me into a hug. I looked down at my hands; they were red. I pulled down my sleeves to cover the knuckles before I brought Tris into a tighter hug. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that."

She shook her head. "You're so cold." She pulled back. "Are you fine."

"Kiss her," the little screaming girl whispered.

I pressed my lips to Tris's and she stood still. I let my hands drop to her waist and pulled back a little. "I'm sorry," I sighed to her. I put my forehead on her forehead.

She shook her head a little. "Don't stop." This time she pushed her lips to mine. Her soft lips caressed mine as her hands went up to my neck. I brought her closer to me in a hug as we kissed. I missed her soft lips, the way they demanded dominance and love, more than passion. I used my tongue to ask for entrance, but she teased me.

"Come one Tris," I laughed a little. I missed her so much. I felt her warm lips smile. My fingers played with the bottom of her shirt wondering if it was too soon or not. She allowed me entrance and that is when we battled for dominance, the way every Dauntless would. I felt the skin of her side and realized how warm she was. She was a cloud. So soft and warm, but if tampered with, she's a storm. I love her.

"We should so get the initiates." Tris said coming up for breathe. I pressed my lips to hers once more before nodding.

"I'll be there in a little, I got to wash my hands."

Tris nods then leaves.

"That was interesting." Des says out of nowhere next to the bathroom door.

"What was?" I ask.

"You listened to me. No one has ever did that at my age." She sighs looking at me straight in the eyes.

"I always listened to you. I take your advice," I smile at her. She doesn't smile back. She vanishes then the little screaming girl appears. She is silent. I kneel down to her. "You want to talk or scream?"

She does the last thing that I expected. She runs up to me and kisses my cheek. I don't feel her, she is too fast.

"What's your name?" I run my fingers through her wavy hair.

"Damini," she whispers. "You need to run Tobias." I feel my heartbeat stop. "Run and don't look back. Snake is slithering. Snake isn't alone."

"What?" I ask out of breath.

"A.M.M.V. Guns!" she yells at me then runs out of the room. I try to follow her, but when I look out the door, she isn't there.

I need to take a break. I'm going to take the day off tomorrow. I'm going to relax, maybe invite Tris. We need to get out of this crazy feast. I wash the blood off my hands and go to the fear landscape to Trina the initiates.

**So, if you are lost, here is what happened in this chapter. Tobias ran away to his apartment after he hit Tris. Tris followed him and they kissed. Tris leaves then Tobias sees Des. They talk, then the little girl who screams a lot appears and tells him that something bad is going to happen and that he need to run.**

**In two chapters, I will put him and Tris going to a hotel or something to take a break since no one can deal with this much stress. **

**Any question, PM(Private message) me. The winners will be announced in the next chapter and there character will be presented. Please review for me to continue the story! REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	51. Chapter 50

**Hello people of planet Earth who waste their time on the internet! My fellow fanficitoner! This is my 50th chapter! Here are the winners for my Character Contest.**

**Harrypottergeek033101—as Monica **

**Favorite5—as AJ**

**FivepointstoGryffindor**—**as Madeline**

**The Brave-as Calista**

**Thank you for all of those who played!**

**Okay, for the 50th I want to make this the longest chapter yet so if it comes out with a few spelling mistakes, you can deal with it. Remember, I accept criticism, not insults! (:**

**Here's the story!**

**The Big 50th Chapter**

**Venellopey P.O.V.**

I knew that Damini died. I heard the gunshot and knew that she would be the savior. She has a heart and I respect the decision that she made to leave me. I went to her funeral and after the speech that Eric made, I put him at the top of my hit list. I will avenge Damini. However, one person cannot bring five factions to it knees. I need reinforcements. If I was someone else, I would just come out shooting whoever I see at any given moment, but I can't afford to be that dull minded. Not at the expense of my life, the life avenging another. I'm the good person. I'm the one who is trying to fix everything. The faction leaders are the bad ones. I'm going to make everything right. Goodness, if my mother could read my thoughts…she would be proud. I know that she would. The Erudite are the ones who took her from me. I would kill that faction first, but I need to take out the ones who would cause the most trouble. My list is simple. Dauntless, Erudite, Amity. I might take out Candor and Abnegation, but I haven't decided yet. I need some people to survive. Maybe I take out the Candor and leave the Amity and Abnegation. They are the only two factions who wouldn't fight back. I need to plan it out. I also need guns to execute the plan. That is where my reinforcements come in.

The first is Monica. Her light brown hair with purple streaks, green eyes, and 5' 3" size makes her dauntless looking. However, I would need to cover up her freckles. She always wears this one necklace with a raven on it and I could make her get a tattooof a moon on the small of her back to add a little more intimidation. Over all, she looks the part of Dauntless, although, she's from Amity. Shehad three brothers of the ages 12, 3, and 21**. **She has no mother and her father wasn't easy to depend on so I use to take care of her along with Damini. Kid had a tough childhood, but I saved her. She will come back because she owes me and she obeys me after I rescued , I hadn't gotten to her twin sister in time before that twin 'mysteriously' disappeared when she was 8. I know that the Erudite took her sister like they took my mother. However, thanks to me, her perspective of life isn't gloomy and dark. She tends to be very bubbly and happy. If my research is correct, she could be a younger version of Marlene, almost. I need her to earn trust from Four and Tris to get use of the guns for free time like Damini did. Besides her, I need my little helper. We went to school together for quite a bit of time and after all of those years, I was able to get her in the palm of my hand. She is rough and cold on the outside, but very bubbly on the inside.

AJ, my friend from Dauntless. I need to get her apartment number and track her down. She was very fond of Damini and once she finds that _they_ killed her, she will go along with anything that I say just like in grade , my 14-year-old helper is 5'4 with curly blond hair, green/grey eyes, long lashes, really pale from living in the Dauntless compound for so long, tiny overbite, long fingers, perfect for shooting guns, long nails for fighting hand-to-hand, a little bit of a pointed chin, and thin lips. She's naturally sad looking so she is perfect for getting people to do what she says out of pity. She's very shy, but when you get to know her she's freaking hilarious. Kind of like Monica. Her family never approves of anything she does so she came to me. I took her in along with her younger brother. AJ has no friends besides Damini and me so she was a follower like detachment from people makes her ideal for killing, which comes in handy for this 's a runner, which is something that I must change. AJ is Dauntless born so she is supposed to be fearless so I don't understand why she's a runner. Then again, she's just a child; she hasn't gone through her fear landscape yet.

I have a new child that I am looking into. I have her file and I need to see if she could either be used as a pawn or an actual fighter. I look down at her file.

**Name- Madeline **

**Age- 16**

I could possibly pull her out of Erudite initiation and bring her here to the Dauntless Compound.

**Appearance- Dark Chocolate brown hair with red and dark purple dip dyed tips that's a little lower than the shoulders, violet-grey eyes, and long black lashes, small nose and medium full lips, and a heart shaped chin, fairly average height, and a tribal dragon tattoo on my shoulder blade from the Dauntless Compound.**

She already screams the part of violence that I need.

**Born faction- Dauntless**

**Perspective of life- never give in to your enemies, risks are something you have to take in life. Not really you only live life once, but more of do it while you have the chance.**

I have watched her very carefully to know this.

**Personality- Dauntless brave and likes to take risks for fun. Thinks things through which is why she switched to Erudite. Doesn't just jump into a fight and start throwing random punches. Is highly intelligent though she prefers not to show off, or let people know.**

I can use her. I just need to convince her to come with me. I need to get her out of enemy territory then bring her back to Dauntless. I need a risk taker, but someone with brains. That is going to be her. I have a deceiver, Monica, and I have a rough thriller, AJ. I have everyone I need and after this years initiation, everyone will be dead. No one will be taken captive like the Erudite did to my mother. They will simply die. I will avenge Damini and my mother. I _will_ do this because I have to. Failure isn't an option.

**Tobias P.O.V.**

I don't really pay attention to what happens in the fear landscapes. I'm too bored with all the initiates. Kaytie and Sofia are exceptions. I could care less for Sage, Fagan, Devika, and Alondra.

When today's initiation finished I invited Tris over to watch a movie at my place. She said yeah, and that's where we're going right now.

We get my apartment and I tell Tris to go get a movie. "Wow, you have a lot of DVDs." She exclaims.

"I know. What do you think I do all the time besides eat cake?" I laugh.

"Sleep." We laugh together. "Can we watch this one?" She holds up a Dauntless favorite, Paranormal Activity 5. I don't remember why I still have it; I think that Zeke lent it to me. I need to give it back.

"Sure, why not?" I sat on the couch as Tris put the DVD in the DVD player. She sat next to me and I pulled her into my lap. "Are you sure that you won't get scared?"

She looked at me trying to fight a grin. "I'm Dauntless remember?" She smirked. I pressed my lips to her. She was so good, soft, plush. Like a blanket, but really small. Not that her size mattered to me, I think that her size makes it easier for me to hug her. To wrap her into a tight embrace and kiss her like I'm doing right now.

I pull back for a millisecond. "Are we good?"

She pondered on the idea. I watched as she weighed options in her pretty little head. She smiled and brought her arms to my neck. Before she could say anything, someone knocked at my door. I groaned in misery. Great way to ruin the moment person knocking at my door! "I'll get it," Tris sighed. She de-wrapped herself from my body and ran to the door. She opened it.

"What the heck Tris?!" Only one person has such a demanding yet high voice. Christina. I growl, but keep it in the back of my throat. "You're having a movie night and you didn't tell me? What kind of friend is that?"

"Um…"Tris trailed off probably trying to find the right words. "It was supposed to be just Four and me tonight."

"And it was supposed to be me and you shopping tonight, but plans change." She walks past Tris and into _my_ apartment. I give Tris a what-the-hell-is-happening looks and she replies with a shrug and shaking head. "Wow, Four, nice house."

I don't need your sarcasm Candor," I snap.

She puts a hand on her hip. "That might've worked on in initiation, but I have grown up Four."

"Not by much," I start to get up.

Tris narrowed her eyes at me. "Sit. Down. Four." I sat but made sure to cross my arms. "Christina…we were supposed to watch the movie…like…alone."

"Oh so are you kicking me out?" Christina sounded offended.

"No."

"Yes," I interrupted Tris with a mumble.

"Goodie! Because I invited Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke-"

"I'm not hosting a party!" This time I looked over my shoulder to tell Christina.

"No, you're not. You're hosting a movie get together!"

"What's the difference?" Tris asked sitting next to me.

"One has popcorn, and one doesn't." Chris smiled.

"We don't have popcorn."

"No, _you_ don't but Uriah is bringing some!" Christina sat on the love seat furthest form me. Smart move Christina, smart move. "What are we watching?"

"Paranormal activity 5," I managed to at least sound normal, but I came off as more monotone.

"Awww! That's the middle of your numbers!" Christina is being offal jaunty today.

We both gave Chris the death glare. She recoiled. After about five minutes, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Shanna, Lynn, Zeke, and I stopped noticing who else came after that. Why Christina? Why must you invite yourself and everyone else to my apartment to watch a freaking movie? Why?! The movie starts and that is when I fall asleep.

**Venellopey P.O.V.**

I was able to get out of the Dauntless compound easily. Their security is weak just like all the other factions, so I was able to slip by without being noticed. I used the train to get to the factionless part of the city then went to my little base. I have an apartment where I stay alone whenever I need a break from the faction life. I also happen to have a car that I was able to get from the Erudite compound. I really despise the Erudite, but I still need to go there every now and then. I have full access because I went through their initiation along with the Dauntless initiation, the Amity initiation, and the Abnegation initiation. I haven't gone through the Candor initiation because I'm afraid that I'll leak out information. We can't have that now can we?

I change into a blue outfit, get my car, and head for the Erudite compound. I park in the east side and head for the dorms. I have memorized Madeline's packet front to back, I know everything about her. She should be at the library if my research following her daily schedule is correct. I know that she prefers the science fiction genre and when I get to that row, I see her. "Madeline." I say.

She looks at me. She wears a blue suite, the black frame glasses, and is holding a stack of books. "Yes?" Her hair is up in a bun like mine.

"I need you to come with me."

"For what?" Uhk, the Eridute curiosity.

"Your information packet. We have an opening for a special program that you might be interested in. It's very important and I have picked you by hand to help with this…particular study."

"A study? On what?"

I really want to smack her. "It's more of an…experiment or mission rather."

"Mission? For what?"

I inwardly sigh. "You'll have to come with me to find out. It's classified to the highest extent." I simply walked away. Around the middle of the library, I hear her footsteps trying to catch up with me. The clattering of my heels become more urgent with the desire, no, the need to leave this horrid compound. I stop walking when we reach my car.

"What's this mission that you speak of?" Madeline asks finally.

I smile. She appears defeated. Now, I just need to show her the way. "I know what you are Madeline." She gives me a confused look. "You're Divergent." She runs up to me and pins me against the door of my car. I have her just where I want her.

"How do you _know this_?" Her voice is a harsh whisper. She grips my shirt as if it was a shield. Her Dauntless is showing.

"I have been following you for quite some time now. Look, if _they_ find out, you'll be dead. Come with me. I can save you."

"How do I know if you'll kill me or not."

"I guess that you'll have to take the chance, but remember that if I know, then the Erudite will find out soon. The day after your initiation, you'll die unless you come with me. I can promise you that." I pushed her back and straightened my shirt. I can promise death for her if she doesn't come with me. I most certainly can. I'm going to blast people's brains out of their ears after this year's initiation. I can easily put this one on the hit list.

"Fine…I'll go. But, only if Calista can come." Madeline's voice is thick. She's negotiating with me. Smart girl, but then again, it is _me _that's she's dealing with.

"Little girl Calista? That sister of yours?"

"Yeah. I need her. Regardless if I stay or not, I'll die without her."

"Hurry, I'll pick you two up at 24hundred." I get into my car.

"Midnight?" she seems skeptical.

"At least pretend to be what your test shows you as half of." I drive away. I have not three, but _four_ helpers.

Things are just getting started.

I get my cell phone and call AJ. The phone rings twice before she picks up. "Hello?" her voice is as numb and monotone as I remember it.

"Yes AJ, it's Venellopey. I'm calling in a favor that you owe me."

**Tris P.O.V.**

At the beginning of the movie, Tobias falls asleep with me leaning on his shoulder. He snores a little, but it's nothing that disturbs the movie.

Half way through the movie, this happens. Christina runs out of popcorn and dumps her soda on Uriah's head. "What was that for?!" Uriah demands only to get death glared by everyone.

"You ate all the popcorn! You have failed me!" Christina violently whispers loud enough for me to hear it across the room. Chris leaves the cup on Uriah's head and Marlene covers her mouth with both hands to hold back a giggle.

"Shut up both of you before I poke you various times!" Zeke shouts bringing Tobias out of his daze. The lady in the movie screams as something drags her into another room and everyone starts laughing. I roll my eyes and enjoy the scent of Tobias as he kisses my ear. He begins to nibble at it and I let out a squeal. Thankfully, no one looks over at us.

"Have you come up with an answer yet?" he whispers into my ear with his hot breath traveling into the back of my shirt.

Someone screams for mercy in the television screen and people start to crack up again before I can answer. "Later," is all I say to Tobias. He nods and goes back to resting on my head.

"You want to ditch everyone?" He asks.

"You have no idea."

"Next break that we have, you and me are going somewhere special," his voice is husky and smooth.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"It's a surprise. Will you go with me?" he kissed the soft part behind my ear and a little under my jaw.

"Yes," I moan out softly.

"Hey you to," Zeke growls out. "Shut up and watch the movie!"

"Or what?" Tobias challenges.

"Or else I'll get my fluffy unicorn on your butt." Uriah laughs.

"Quiet everyone or else I'll B-slap all of you with a pillow!" Shanna yells making everyone actually shut up. Team Shanna!

Tobias lays back and wraps his arms around my waist. "I love you."

I look over my shoulder and into his deep blue eyes. "I love you too." I kiss him and everyone starts talking again.

**That, my friends, is 5 pages long! You better review because my fingers are about to fall off. Go to my profile and go to polls to vote to see where Tobias is going to take Tris for their 'somewhere special'! You better vote because I need it to continue with the story. Alright, I hope that you like everything. BTW, tell me what you think of Venellopey. Has your view changed on her since you first saw her? Do you see how she feels or do you hate her a bit more. I'll add more Al and Devika with Fagan later. Should I add more of Venellopey's plan? You know that to do! REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	52. Chapter 51

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have been _super_ busy with a lot of thing (Parents and school) to be exact. I've also found a new obsession with anime. O.o Also, for those of you who constantly PM me about that book that I'm looking to get published, go to my profile because I have a website address that I posted the first chapter on. It isn't complete, it's just a rough draft, but it's still pretty good. :P Unfortunately, only six people went on the polls and actually voted so I can't write that part with Tris and Tobias go somewhere special, yet. I can't really give a chapter that 800 people read based off of six votes. I just…don't want to disappoint you, so vote so I can write. Since I couldn't do that part yet. I'll give you a little more Venellopey.**

**Unlike most people, I actually kind of like Venellopey for some reason. Kind of like how you guys like Fagan for some reason. I still don't know why, but yeah, I don't like Devika no matter how nice her name sounds when you pronounce it with a Russian accent! (I like accents.)**

**Also **_**labelma**_** asked a very interesting question. "How does Venellopey think 5 people can single handedly bring down 3 factions, including one that has the equivalence of military training? And how is it possible she went through 4 different initiations? How old is she? Please explain."**

**Even though I PMed her the answer, I thought that you should know. Here's my response. "When you're as crazy as Venellopey is, you tend to get really dumb ideas! She's going out there with a gun to blast everyone's head off and she has a fantasy of killing everyone. She went through every initiation by changing her age easily. I read in the book that Tris just walked to the Erudite compound to visit Caleb so that proves that security sucks and if you look as young as you say that you are, then you can pass for that age. I should know that one because it is the only explanation for me getting the kids menu every time my family goes out to eat. (I'm implying that I'm very small and young looking even though I'm a teen.) I imagine her to be like 21 or something, but looks of the age of sixteen or seventeen. *Shrugs* Any more questions feel free to contact me!"**

**XD Here's the story.**

**Disclaimer- 51 chapters ago, I didn't own Divergent. 51 chapters later, I still don't own it.**

**CHAPTER 51**

**Venellopey P.O.V.**

I asked AJ to call up Monica for me. They used to be friends because they both followed me, but for some reason, they stopped talking to each other. I would wonder why, but I really don't give a damn. I think that Monica resides in Amity now a days, but I need to bring her here. By the time I reach my little hideout in the factionless part of the city, my phone vibrates. "Hello?" I answer.

It's AJ. "Hey I talked to her and she said that she would, but she can't."

"Why not?" I held back a hiss.

"She's still in initiation. She is still sixteen Venell. You know, unlike me. I'm fourteen and corruptible!" She said sarcastically.

"That you are sweetie. I'm going to ick her up. Where is she right now?"

"How should I know? I live on Dauntless, not Amity."

I went through my closet trying to find some Amity clothes. "I told you how to track someone by their phone. Track Monica."

"But she doesn't have a cell phone. She uses the pay phone, remember?"

I sighed. Stupid Amity compound. "Of course. I'll see you later tonight. AJ, don't tell your brother. I don't want him getting dragged into this."

"If I do, then will he be on the hit list?"

"Possibly." I found my Amity attire.

"Okay, what about parents?"

"You don't have any parents except me. You live in my apartment on the Dauntless compound."

"I know Venell, I'm just messing with you. See you at dinner!" She hung up. That girl can really push my buttons. I inwardly growl.

I tie my shirt so that it goes up to my under chest then slip on my short shorts with my boots that go up to my ankle. I apply some mascara and lip-gloss. I look very Amity, even if I have black hair. I have that type of face that can pull off any faction, it just depends on the clothes that I wear and how my hair is styled. If I want Amity then my hair will be braided to the side, if I want Erudite then it will be up in a tight bun, if I want Dauntless then it will be down and a little messy, if I want Candor then it is perfectly straight down, and if I want Abnegation then it will be pulled back. Right now it's in a side braid. I cannot be seen walking to Amity from the factionless part, but I do have a beaten and blue pick up truck. I have a car for ever scenario, I've been around for a while. I'll be celebrating my twenty-second birthday two days after initiation. Lucky me huh? I climb into the truck and drive away.

…

…

…

Bumpy roads, wide-open space, and clean air. Amity. If my mother was still with me then I might have stayed in Amity and built a life here without anyone in my way. However, that didn't happen. My mother was taken, I was left alone and I found Damini walking around the neighborhood. I also picked up Monica, AJ and her brother along the way after I met Damini two years later. We were such a nice group, but I couldn't get over my mother. I admit that my heart was a dark place and still is, but I refuse to believe that they will not go unnoticed. That is when I discovered the firearm. It's such a beautiful invention and I'm sure that in a past life, I'm the one who invented it. My father showed it to me long before I can recall my first memory. Sure weapons weren't allowed in Candor, but my father got one from a Dauntless guard who was asleep by the gate in Amity. I love my father. But, I guess that he didn't love me back because as soon as mother was gone, father went to the 'store'. I remember my first initiation, it was Amity and I passed initiation with flying colors. I was able to get my own house. I burnt that sucker down to the ground after initiation so it looked like Vixen had died. Yes, my name was originally Vixen. She died. I am so happy that she did. Now I can roam Amity freely without anyone knowing that it's me. I love it. My appearance has drastically changed. I use to have short blond hair, long legs, and a deep tan. Now I have long black hair, an equal body, and a light tan. I'm the opposite and I will never get over that fact. I'm so much freer.

I refuse to go back. But enough with memory lane, I have someone to find. The Dauntless guard at the front of the gate stops me. I smile showing my white teeth. I talk in my old country accent. "Now what can I do for you big boy?"

He grinned back. "Nothing Miss. I just need to inspect your vehicle. It's just protocol." I can tell that he doesn't like Amity. He has raggedy brown hair and has quiet the muscle.

"May I mind askin' what your name is?"

He looked at me straight in the eyes. "Peter."

Such a name. "Why I'm Ellopey and I must say sir, you look rather fetching."

I could see a faint blush. "Thank you mam'." He looked in the inside of my car and his eyes stopped at my bare stomach.

"See anything you like?" I asked trying to make fun of him a little. His blush deepened.

"Yes I do actually." He cleared his throat. "You can carry on." He motioned me off. As I drove away I looked back and waved.

"Bye sweetie!" I shut the window and continued to drive. I switched my voice back to normal. "Creep." He looks so innocent, but so do Damini and I. I smile at the thought. AJ looks far from innocent and Monica…well she's a Monica. If you look at her at the right angle then you can obviously see that she's deceiving you. That new one Madeline I have to think of. I need to test her. I pull up by the main building and stop the car. The dorms for the initiates are in the South wing. I should know. I begin to walk the building, but someone's voice stops me.

"Excuse me, how are you?" I turn and see a boy who looks about eighteen.

I don't hesitate. This has happened too many times. "I'm Ellopey. Who are you?"

"Robert. What are you doin'?" I smile.

"Can I at least get a hug first?" He smiles back and wraps his arms around me. He's well built, but still soft. He won't last. I pull back. "I'm visiting the bathrooms to clean the sinks. Might I ask what you're doin'?"

"I'm just carrying some crates down to the cafeteria. Are you new? I haven't seen you before."

"No, I'm not new. I work at the wells and do laundry."

"Oh, okay. It was nice talking to you. I guess that I'll see you around." I smiled and waved as I left for the dorms. He's a nice boy…maybe I should take him of the list. Maybe. Or maybe not, all Amity are nice. He's just another Amity. I have to remember that. Maybe I should spare this faction. I mean, they do provide the food.

I shake the idea out of my head. Now is not the time to think about this. I need to get Monica and sneak her out. I come up to the dorms and enter. She is putting things in a bag. "I figured that you'd come." She looked over at me with a devilish smirk. "Took you long enough though." I came next to her and helped her pack.

"Do you really need all of this? I mean, you're going to be wearing Dauntless attire."

"Can you at least try to sound Amity here?" She smiled and flipped her hair back.

I quickly changed my accent. "Sweetie, you need to hurry up. Where is everyone?"

She flung the small bag over her shoulder. "Picking apples. Where else would they be?"

I graved her hand and dragged her out the room. I took out my box of trusty matches.

"What are you doing?" Monica asked.

"You need to die remember? They can't know that you left." I lit the match.

"Wait a second! Why can't I just make it look like a kidnap or something?" I shook my head and looked around for cameras.

"They would start to look."

"Can't I fall down a well or something-"

"Monica! No, just do as I say. Like old times remember? We have to do this."

She inhaled. "Fine, but make it quick." I smeared the fire on the match on the seams of the door and blew the match out. They can't know what started the fire.

"Give me some of you clothes so it looks like you died in the fire." She handed me a red shirt and yellow jeans. I set the clothes on fire and through them into the room. The spark grew and soon the bed was on fire. "Hide in the West wing. My car is in the front. I'm going to pull the fire alarm once the fire is big enough."

"What about the bag? It would look weird with me walking out of a building that's on fire with a bag."

The flames began to lick the ceiling. "Only take what you need. GO!" She ran and the fire spread to the other side of the room. It was moving slow, but it was lasting. I lit another match and stepped away from the door. I skimmed the match on the walls and ran letting it burn everything behind me. It's not my first time dealing with fire. I am arson, but what can I say? Fire is fun. The first fire alarm that I reach, I yank it down with my matchbox. The ringing begins and so does the fun. I heard the Amity shouts coming from outside. I go through the West wing and exit through the side. People surround the building and some throw pails of water at parts that the flames have escaped from. I was smart and parked the car far from the view zone of people. Monica is waiting by the car. I nod and she gets in. I go to the driver's side and start the engine.

"Do you think that they'll believe it? Will it last?" Monica asked.

"It will last long enough for someone to die form and they'll believe it." I pull out and no one seems to notice. The fire has their attention. I drive away smiling. Then something hits me. I feel a pang of guilt. Why? I left that one person Robert in there. Damn it! I completely forget about him. Well, no saving him now. I drive away and reach the gates. "Monica, get down, there's a compartment under the seat. Hide in there." She did as she was told and I closed the compartment door. It wasn't big, but it was something.

"Hello Ellopey. Leaving so soon?" Peter asks looking absolutely defeated.

"Why sweetie, I'm going to the wells."

He gave me a confused look. "The wells are inside the Amity compound." Damn it. Forgot. I tried not to sigh, but a little hiss formed in my throat. He smirked at me. "I can let it slid…for a kiss." I held back my fist. I needed to get by, no matter what the cost.

But I had to play it off. "Why would you want a kiss? How about a hug?" He frowned.

"A kiss is fine."

I hesitated, but gave in. "Okay, come here." He leaned in and puckered up. I leaned in and kissed his cheek. I pulled back. "There you go."

He frowned again. "How about one on the lips?"

"Cause I'm married." He looked down at my hand.

"I don't see a ring."

Crap. "I know, I took it off because I was picking apples and I didn't want to get it dirty." He looked at the back of my truck.

"I don't see any apples."

I really want to smack this guy. "Fine. I'll give you a kiss." I lost the accent. I took him by the shirt and kissed him straight on the lips. He tasted weird. Where has this guy been?! I pushed him back. "Good enough for you?" I didn't wait for him to respond. I had time to keep and I needed to stay on schedule. I drove away giving him the finger as I left. I could feel him smiling. What a creep. I tapped on the compartment under my seat. "Monica you can come out now." She panted as she emerged.

"Did you and Romeo have a good time?" She laughed.

I didn't take my eyes off the road. "I'm not afraid to set you on fire for real. I have the matches in my pocket." I felt her recoil.

"Sorry!"

I smiled. "So you know what we're doing right?"

"Yeah we're having an open shooting. Taking out the factions."

"Yes, but you're going to go through Dauntless initiation."

"WHAT?!"

I sighed. "It's the only way to get the guns. Plus, it's only like a week and a half left."

"How is that going to work?"

"I'm going to talk to Eric, the Dauntless leader. I can be very persuasive."

"You going to kiss him too?"  
I went into my pocket and took out a match. "Carefully Monica. I don't want an accident, but I will cause one."

"Sorry! I'll be good."

"You better be. AJ is apart of this too."

"NO! Please tell me that you're lying." She put her knees to her chest.

"I'm not lying. Across the Candor heart. I mean, what's so bad that happened between the two of you?"

Silence.

"Fine. Be a little bitch and don't tell me. But you're going to work with her one way or another. So suck it up and deal with it like I taught you."

"Fine." She pouted.

Teenagers. You'll never understand them even if you try.

…

…

…

We get to the apartment in the facitonless part of the city and we change. We lose the car and use the train. We get to the compound and we jump down the net. Monica took it head on like I taught her. When we get to my apartment, Monica goes straight for the guest room. AJ is on the couch smiling. "She's the same as she ever was."

"Shut up and take care of the little one." I call her brother the little one. AJ bounces off the couch and too the room that she shares with her brother. She would have her own room, but she likes to be with her brother. She's overprotective. "AJ!" I call out. "I'm going to see the Dauntless leaders to enroll you and Monica in initiation."

She came running to me. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I'M ONLY 14!"

"I know, but I need the guns. Plus, you look seventeen." I heard her growl after I was done talking.

"You so owe me."

I walked out saying. "You wish bitch."

I go to Eric's office but he's not there. I see Max instead. "Excuse me." My voice is deep and inviting. He looks at me with mixed expressions.

"Can I help you?"

"No, but I can help you." I close the door behind me. "I know that Desaree' has passed, and I know that you're low on initiates. The group is rather small this year."

He leaned back in the chair. "What does this have to do with you?"

"I know three initiates who are perfect for Dauntless. They transferred, but I can get them back here."

"Oh really?" He seemed amused.

"They are trained, fit, and all they need is that fear landscape." I step closer to him. "Max, I know that you need this."

He leans forward. "Not interested."

"Give them half a week and I guarantee that you will love them and their combat skills."

He sighed. "Half a week. That's it and only because I need initiates. Am I clear?"

"Most certainly."

"You're dismissed."

I leave and I check my watch. It's almost twelve. Crap. I have to get Madeline.

Time for that Erudite costume.

**I'll put Devika and Tris in next chapter. I just needed you guys to get an idea of what type of person that Venellopey was. Vote on the polls so I can write the next chapter for Tris and Tobias. I'll put in more of the other characters and I hope that it's not as bad as I think it is. You know what to do to keep me writing! REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	53. Chapter 52

**Hi! I know that I'm late with this but I forgot to tell you-those of you who don't know- that Theo James is Four! I'm kind of skeptical though. He seems a bit…older than I imagined Four. He's like 28 and Four is 18. I'm not the only one who sees the 10 years difference right? Tell me what you think about him as Four. Do you like it? Hate it? Anyways, here's chapter 52. :D**

**CHAPTER 52**

**Tris P.O.V.**

Movie night was fun. Well, at least for everyone else besides Tobias. I went to sleep on the couch and woke up on Tobias's bed. I immediately check to see if my clothes were on. I inwardly sigh of relief. I'm good. Not fear defeated while I was out and drowsy. It's not that I don't trust Tobias, I don't trust myself. Weird feeling huh? I get up and rinsed my face. That's when Tobias walks in. "Morning Tris," he yawned placing a muffin on his nightstand.

"Hey," I ran over to him and tackled him into a hug. We fell back laughing.

"Well you're happy today." He ran his fingers through my dull hair.

"Yeah because you're taking me somewhere special, remember?" I giggled into his chest.

"Yeah, when it's our day off." He lifted my chin so I can face him.

I smiled. "Whatever, I'm still getting out with you." He brought his lips to mine. My smiled widened against him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He pressed his lips to mine, but I just had to tease him. As he attempted to deepen our kiss, I backed away.

"We have initiates to train."

He whined my name like a little five year-old, "Tris!" I laughed and jetted to the door making sure to steal his muffin first. I left his apartment running. "Tris!" he called after me.

"I'll see you later," I called back as I ran. I got to my apartment to change my clothes after a quick shower and brushed my teeth. When I was finished, I was already late. Not by much, only a half an hour, but late nonetheless. I ate my Tobias-stolen muffin on the way to the fear landscapes.

He seemed more upset than just the regular instructor than he usually was. The cresses in his frown were deeper than usual. Was that something that I did?

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. "Did I do something? Was it the muffin?" The words just pour out of my mouth.

He looks at me with passionate eyes. "No Tris. You didn't do anything. It's Eric and Max."

I looked at him oddly. "What about them?"

He sighed. "They giving up three new initiates."

"This late! Are you serious?"

He bobbed his head up and down lazily. "Their names are Madeline, AJ, and Monica."

"All girls? Are you freaking kidding me? We don't even have enough space for them." I felt like punching Eric in the gut.

"Yeah. Supposedly we're running low on initiates since there are hardly any Dauntless-Born. The transfers out weigh the Dauntless-Born."

"Well, that _is _a few people if you actually think about it."

"They officially start tomorrow, but we get to meet them today."

"Yay." I frowned.

"You can go back to the Pit or something. There's not really much to do today."

"Can I at least meet them?" I smiled putting my hands behind my back trying to look as innocent as possible. Tobias sighed.

"But Tris…" I gave him puppy dog eyes. "Fine, let me get them." He left to get the new initiates. Maybe then newbies won't be so bad like Devika and Fagan. Maybe they'll be kind like Sofia and Kaytie. Or even fun like Sage. They come back and I don't know what to make of them. "Six, this is Mad." (Mad is short for Madeline.) Tobias motioned to a girl with dark brown hair that had red and dark purple dyed tips. She already looked Dauntless, but her violet-grey eyes seemed to scan my every movement like an Erudite. She crosses her arms but manages a smile with medium lips. "This is AJ." He pointed to a girl who had curly blond hair. She just rolled her eyes and didn't even give me a second glance. She is going to be a problem, I can feel it. "Monica." This one was a girl with light brown hair that would've looked pretty if she didn't have the purple streaks. She smiled showing her straight teeth and waved a little. She would be better in Amity.

"I'm Six." I greeted.

Mad nodded, AJ put a hand on her hip, and Monica was the only one who talked. "Hi."

"Are you all transfers?"

"They're both from Dauntless," Monica gestured to AJ and Mad. "I'm from Amity."

I nodded my head. "You know where to go for everything right? You don't need a tour?-"

"No, we don't." AJ snapped. "We're fine." She walked away crossing her arms.

"What's her problem?" I asked to no one in particular.

"She's normally like that to new people," Monica sighed. "It was nice meeting you." She extended her hand. I hesitated before shaking it back. If she was born in Amity then why is her first reaction to shake hands? "We should probably go…"

"Okay, nice meeting you guys."

Tobias put a arm around my shoulder when the girls were out of sight. "What's wrong with you?" he asked in his thick deep voice.

"They seem…off. Why would Eric and Max bring them in near the end of initiation? Something's wrong." Tobias brought me close to his chest.

"You worry too much."

"I know. I know."

**Yeah, I had a hard time writing this one. :P My head hurts really bad and I had like no motivation. This came out really crappy and I know that for a fact. I'll try to update sooner, but no promises. I have to keep up my grades for school because I was accepted into the school that I wanted to go to! No, not college. I'm not that old. It's a high school, a really good one. Sorry if this was a disappointment for you guys, but I just need to find some motivation. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	54. Chapter 53

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. I was really busy beaucse I had two dentist appointments, a doctors appointment, softball practice (I made the team), I had so much freaking homework that I had to catch up on (I missed a day of school), my mom and me had a fight, I was grounded, I have to go for an interview for high school, ect. Ect. I am so exhausted. -.- Also, I had like no motivation whatsoever. When I checked the story traffic, I had more views when I didn't update. Weird, huh? Also, to answer some of your questions…**

**AT Guest- No I'm not from North Carolina, I'm from New Jersey, sorry. :/**

**AT BreakfastTaco- I can't do a truth-or-dare story because I'm not that funny. Also, I'm trying (failing) to keep up with two stories already. If I was to do another, I would have like no relax time. **

**AT 4gerMonger- The last story was in past tense because I was too lazy to do it in present tense. **

**AT August Belleair-** **I would put some Tris/Tobias bed action, but this is a rated T story. I could do a rated M story, but I'm pretty sure your 'momster' would find it and you would get grounded. Also, if my mom found that type of writing on my computer…I can't even think about it. I'll put some 'oh so close!' moments if you want. **

**AT Favorite5-** **Glad you like it. :P I'm trying to stick to the description of the character that you gave me.**

**Wow, I'm already tired. Anyways, here's the story.**

**Chapter 53**

**Venellopey P.O.V.**

_The next day…_

Monica, Madeline, and AJ are starting their first day of initiation while I'm stuck with the siblings. Calista and AJ's little brother. I never really caught what his name was, but then again, I don't really care. I sit back on the couch and close my eyes. "Venell," someone called my name. "I'm _bored_."

I opened my eye the slightest bit to see AJ's brother hovering over me. "Go to your room then."

"But it's boring in there."

"What do you want me to do about it?" I closed my eyes and tried to relax again. There was silence. Finally some peace and quiet.

"Venell," AJ's brother whined again. "I'm thirsty."

"Then drink some Chasm water."

"But that's too far away."

"Then drink some laundry detergent," I growled. He was silent once more. I took a deep breath and put my hands behind my head.

"Venell, I'm hungry."

I sighed. I'm a killer, not a baby sitter. "Go get some cake then."

"But that'll give me cavities."

I got up and threw a pillow at his small head. No, I'm not a child abuser. AJ's brother is thirteen and right now he's just trying to annoy the hell out of me. "I don't give a damn about your teeth. Go eat or starve. You know, when I was your age I would give anything for a slice of cake and your just worried because it'll give you some freaking _cavities_. Honestly, what the hell?!" I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to calm myself down. "Calista, are you hungry too? Do you want cake or are you afraid that it'll give you some stupid cavities?"

"I'm fine." Calista shuddered. There was peaceful silence once more. I wish it were always like this, another reason for me to be in Amity. It's peaceful, something that I am naturally good at. However, even the most peaceful get pissed off.

"Aunty Venell, can you teach me to shoot a gun?" AJ's brother asked.

I sprang up in my seat and looked at him. "What?"

"Yeah, well I want to help you guys too. Why does it have to be only girls who get to kill everybody? Why can't a guy help?"

I looked at him, no expression on my face. How come I didn't think of that? Use children to kill children, it's brilliant! Actually, even I have my limits. "No. You are not going to kill anyone."

I lay back down. "Why not?"

"Because of two reasons. One, you're too young and two, I said so."

"But that's no fair!" I heard him stomp over to me.

I did what my instinct told me to do. I hopped off the couch and pushed him to the floor with me pinning him by the neck.

"I said so. Sit your ass down little boy."

I heard him gulp. "Fine, but this isn't over." I got off him.

"It never is with you." I sat back on the couch.

"Can I have that cake now?" Calista asked. I sighed. It's never over with these people.

**AJ P.O.V.**

I didn't have to do anything today. All I had to do was sit back and let Monica do all the talking. That's an upside with being with her. I don't have to deal with people's ignorance. However, there is a really big downside to being in the same presence with her. I really don't like her. I mean I like her, but not as much as before.

We walk down the halls and while Monica is chatting it up with some random person whose name is like Fagan or Faggot or something, I slip away. I walk down a narrow hall with my hands in my pockets. It isn't the fact that I know that I'm going to hurt a lot of people that makes me feel guilty, but I don't want to hurt children. I could really care less about adults, but I don't want to hurt the children. I feel something bump into me. "Watch where you're going." I look up and I see a man with sharp features. He has such perfect skin, deep green eyes, a strong jaw, and oh he is pretty damn tall…and pretty.

"Sorry," he says with a hint of an accent. I can tell that he is trying hard to hide the accent, but only I would know that it's still there. "But you where the one who bumped into me." I feel heat rise to my cheeks.

"…"

He laughs. "Hi, I'm Sage." He extends his hands and I don't hesitate to shake it…not my body, the hand. I blush harder. He just stands there. _Say you're damn name!_ I think to myself.

"AJ."

"Interesting, is that short for anything?"

"AJ."

He laughs again. "I haven't seen you around the compound. How old are you?"

I can't say fourteen. I mean I would, but I have two reasons not to. One is Venellopey and the other is the fact that I don't want him to know. "Sixteen."

"Really? How come you aren't in iniaiation?"

"Oh, I am, I just started. Funny story… Um. Yeah." I scratch the back of my head.

"Well, I guess that I'll be seeing you around then." He steps aside. "Carry on then." I try to contain a blush. God, when did I ever blush this much?! Wait, how the hell did I start to blush?! I just stand there. He laughs a deep but light and free laugh. "See ya' around." He leaves. What the hell is up with me? I walk around and find Monica and Mad.

"Hey, where were you?" Monica asks.

"In the Dauntless Compound." I growl. I push past her and into the dorms. It's smaller than I imagined them to be. I walk up to a random bed and sit down. Monica finds a bad as does Mad.

"I wouldn't sit there if I was you." I turn and see a short girl with short blond hair sitting on the bed next to me.

"And why not?" I snap.

She flinches, but manages to hold her ground. "Desaree' use to be there."

"Yeah use to."

"You want to know what happened to her?"

"I don't really give a damn."

"She died."

I smirk. That's one less person to worry about. "Why the hell would I care? I didn't know her."

The girl is on her feet now, she actually looks kind of lethal. "What who you're talking to bitch." She walks away. I chuckle. That's some pretty big talk for some really small girl. Monica storms up to me with a smile.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she growls between her smiling teeth.

"Showing that girl where her place is."

"No, you're making enemies. We're supposed to make friends so that we can do what must be done. We have to get the weapons without anyone knowing you idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot you bitch."

She took a deep breath. "I refuse to stoop to that level. I'm going to be nice and leave."

"Leave then." She slapped me across the face. I slowly turned my head. "What the hell?"

"I hope you go to hell," she turned and walked. I throw a pillow at her. I don't like her. My respect for her is running dangerously low. She pretends like that didn't happen like the Amity bitch that she is. I suddenly feel a light breeze and when I look, I see Sage. Is he an initiate too?

"Hey," he says to me taking a seat on the bed next to me. He sleeps there? Okay, now there is no way that I'm giving this spot up…what's up with me today?

"Hi…"

"You're not very social are you?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm not."

"Do you want to go get some Dauntless Cake or something? Maybe a little shopping?"

"Sorry, I'm not really good at…shopping, but cake sounds good." He helps me get up off the bed.

"Come on then." I walk by his side and on my way out I pass Monica.

"What are you doing?" she hissed between her teeth.

"Making friends," I smile as Sage and I leave.

**Mad P.O.V.**

I don't understand those two. They are both…odd. I mean, they fight then walk together. They smile, but curse at each other. I really don't get it, but then again, I'm not one to become all Erudite on them. I'm Dauntless, and I have to act like it. Now, I'm determined to act like it if I am to make it through this experiment that Miss Venellopey keeps talking about. I don't know any details yet, but she said that this will make everything better for all factions. All I have to do is make friends and keep them busy while AJ and Monica handle the rest. I wonder what 'the rest' really is.

**Tris P.O.V.**

The new initiates seem…okay, I'm just going to say it. I don't really like them. I mean who gets accepted back near the end of initiation in the _Dauntless_ Compund? Honestly? Well, I don't have to worry about it anymore! Tobias is taking me somewhere special the second initiation ends. I don't know where yet, but Tobias says that it's amazing. I really can't wait. I sit on my bed and take deep breaths. I don't know why I'm doing that, but it's keeping me relaxed. Someone knocks on my door. When I get up to answer it, my phone rings. The knocking continues. "Just a second!" I call out to whoever is at the door. I pick up the phone. "Hello?" I answer.

"Break up with the boy and run." Someone at the end of the line demands.

"Who the heck is this?"

"Dump the boy and run…or else." The line cuts off. The knocking continues. I sigh and answer the phone. Tobias is at the door.

"What's a matter Tris?" Tobias asks. He steps into my apartment.

"I don't know." Should I tell him?

**Yep, good old fashion 'Who's at the end of the line?' thingie. Sorry about any mistakes, I wrote this in a rush. Just be happy that it's a lot. I'm going to try and update faster, but remember what I told you at the top of this page. To keep me writing, REVEW! Also, know that AJ knows Desaree' by Damini and that AJ doesn't know that Sage is gay. I'll try to do a Monica P.O.V. and I'll add in more Al and Devika eventually. I'll put Devika in the next chapter. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	55. Chapter 54

**Hello, I am a person…Back to the story.**

**Chapter 54**

**Devika P.O.V.**

I enjoy this, AJ person. I haven't seen anyone quite like her. It's a good thing that she doesn't know who Desaree' is or has met her. That disgusting creature that no one really liked would've poisoned poor AJ. I think that people hanged around her so they could use her or something like that, I mean, what is Desaree' good at? Honestly? She can't really fight without taking a cheep shot, she's really small, really ugly, and she can't shoot a gun for her life. God, how did she make it this far into initiation? Well, _that_ far anyways. I admit that I'm kind of sad that she's dead because I have no one to bother anymore. Sure there's Six and Kaytie, but those two aren't girls that I should really bitch with. However, with AJ, I can really push Kaytie's buttons. That could be fun. Or I would mess with the new girls, Mad or Monica. I could even turn the tables on AJ. There are so many choices! Because of this, I'm now glad that Desaree' died. I have even more people to play with.

I watch as AJ and Sage go down to the new 'All You Can Eat Dauntless Cake stand' and strategize a plan to go over and talk to them in a way so that I don't change Sage's impression of me, but so I can get some honorable respect out of AJ. As I lightly tap the tip of my finger to my lips, Al comes over and sits next to me. "Hello Devi, what are you doing? Scooping out new meat to cut?" his voice is sarcastic, I don't like it.

"If you have to know Al, I'm trying to think of a way to make friends."

He laughs. "That should be hard for you, but fun for me to watch!" I scowl at him. "What's her name?"

"AJ."

"I have an idea," he whispers as he leans into me. I fight the urge to move back. This idiot will not frighten me. "Why don't you go up and say 'hi' like a normal person?"

"Al, I will not-"

"HEY AJ!" he yells over at her and ducks for cover. She turns to meet me with hard eyes.

"Al I'm going to kill you for this," I growl below a whisper.

"I know Devi, but make sure to make it long and painful. Maybe kill me in my bedroom-"

I kick him and get up to walk toward AJ and Sage.

**TRIS P.O.V.**

"Why would something be wrong?" I ask innocently. He gives me a hard glare.

"You would've never made it through Candor initiation. What's wrong?" his voice is soft. "Don't say 'nothing'. You know where that got us last time." I let out a heavy sigh. I know what happened last time; I don't need to be reminded.

"I just got a phone call, it's nothi—I mean, it's not important." I managed a smile for good measure. He didn't smile back.

"Who was the phone call from?"

I sighed again getting aggravated. "I don't know."

"Come on Tris, not this again."

"I honestly don't know Tobias. I asked for a name and they didn't say. They said to run, and some other stuff." I purposely tried to leave out the stuff about 'dumping the boy'. I didn't want to go down that road.

"Other stuff as in what?" he just had to ask that.

"I don't know, they were talking too fast for me to understand. Tobias, it didn't sound like a threat, it sounded like advise." I was on edge. "What should we do?"

He seemed skeptical. "What _I_ need to do is find out who this person is. Then we can discuss what to do from there."

"What do you mean by _I_?"

"I mean that _I _am going to trace the phone number from your cell phone because _you_ don't know how to." He said it so it didn't sound like I was stupid. I just didn't know how too. He brought me into a hug. "Give me your cell phone." I grab my cell from my back pocket. I put it in his back pocket. "Give me a few hours. You lay down and get some rest."

"I want to go with you." I sounded like a child when I said it, but I really didn't care.

"Are you sure?" I nodded against his chest. "Come one then."

He took my hand and began to drag me out. "Can we get some Dauntless Cake first?"

"Sure. Race you there?"

I didn't respond, I just started running for the Dauntless Cake stand.

"Tris, that's not fair!" Tobias called after me laughing.

"Dauntless don't play fair!" I laughed looking behind me. I ran into someone. "Oh, sorry-" I stopped when I saw who it was. "Never mind bastard."

**Yeah, I know, weak ending. But, I'm in a hurry so sorry about any mistakes! Remember, to keep me writing, REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	56. Chapter 55

**Hello everyone! Okay, looks like I'm going to play advise person to someone so give me a second.**

**AT August Bellair –** **If your 'momster' and you are having problems, you either sit down and talk it out (Something that I never do in my family, we settle problems with fists, not words.) or you can be all sweet nice to her and kill her with kindness. That's what I do with my teachers and parents. I only say this because you can really throw punches at adults. :/**

**Also, with you little sister being Desaree' with her friends, that's cute. Never thought that something like that would happen. Tell her that I said HI! Oh, I have a really good idea! Look at the bottom of this to see what I've made for you and her, and all the other fangirls of your town.**

**Chapter 55**

**Tris P.O.V.**

"Hey Stiff," Peter smiled at me. Peter of all people! I thought that I got rid of him two years ago! "I see that nothing much has changed." He eyed my body.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said ignoring his last comment.

"I'm on vacation. I'm going to be in the compound for a week to, you know, see the initiates, eat some cake, revisit old sites, and catch up with friends."

"Your friends are factionless." Peter's eyes hardened when I said that. He came in close to my face with his hands wondering on my hips. He smelled funny. However, the sight of his tongue licking his dirty lips was even more revolting. I heard Tobias coming from behind Peter. Peter didn't notice. I could use this to my advantage. "Peter, get _off_ me." I hissed lowly. His grip tightened around my hips. "Get off or else."

"Or else what? You going to beat the crap out of me? I'm not afraid of you Stiff." He smiled showing his clenched teeth.

"I'll beat the crap out of you," Tobias growled right on cue. Peter hesitated before turning around to see Tobias.

"Your still with the Stiff? Come on man, you can do better. Anyone can do better than this bitch." Peter laughed. Tobias and I didn't smile. I punched him right in the gut and pushed him away. He fell looking confused. That was easier than I expected. I looked around him and saw a beer cans lying off to the side. Figures, he was drunk. Peter stays on the ground half laughing, half sleeping. I've never seen Peter like this, I don't like it.

"You okay?" Tobias asks. I brush my hands off on my pants. I nod. He doesn't look satisfied, but I could care less.

"Let's go get some cake." I grab Tobias's hand and pull him away with me. I don't look back to see his expression, but I can feel him frowning behind me. When we get to the stand, I decide to turn to Tobias. He is frowning as I had guessed, but his eyes are soft. "What?" I ask confused by this expression.

"Are you okay?" his frown disappears as he places his hands on my shoulders.

"Four, I'm fine. Really, I've dealt with far worse that freaking Peter."

Tobias sighs. "Let's eat-" He cuts himself off. He looks straight ahead with a blank expression. I follow his gaze and I automatically suppress a groan.

"What the hell is a matter with that bitch?" I growl looking at Devika talking to the new initiate and a really pissed off Sage.

**Devika P.O.V.**

"Hi," I give a small wave to AJ as I walk up to her and Sage. She scowls at me, I don't like that. "I'm Devika."

AJ is silent. Sage is the one who speaks, "Devika leave." I'm taken back.

"Why? I'm just trying to be nice."

"You aren't nice. You're a psychotic killing bitch with no sense of fashion whatsoever." Sage begins looking around. "God, I hope that no one sees me with you." I growl, but manage to not slap him in front of AJ. He stops looking around and looks right at me getting up out of his seat. "Devika, I'm asking as nicely as I can to a crazy woman, please leave."

I snapped a little. "Sage please, sit your gay ass down before I do it for you."

AJ looks a bit red, not like she's blushing, but like she's extremely mad. "Bitch, shut up." She has just made a fatal mistake. I go to slap her, but she grabs my wrist and twists it around. I let out a small yelp of pain. Where the hell did that come from? I stumble back and see AJ with her fists raised.

"I don't want to fight, I just want to introduce myself." I raise my hands in surrender.

"Too late, I don't want to know who you are. I just want you to freaking leave."

"What if I don't want to? You're not the boss of me. You're just one person, I'm one Devika. There's a difference of what the outcome will be." I go into my fighting position.

AJ drops her fists. "Can you please handle this for me M and M? I'm going to get some cake." She takes Sage's hand and walks away.

I take a step forward saying, "Where do you think you're going? I'm not finished with you!" I feel someone tapping on my shoulder from behind me.

I turn. "Hi there! I'm Monica and this is Mad. Where M and M, and now, we are going to kick your ass." A girl says with a wide smile.

I'm dumb-folded. "Wha-" Mad takes my arms and pulls them behind my back. Before I can react, Monica strikes my stomach five times with her fists and then kicks once with her foot. I whimper as Mad pushes me to the ground then they both walk away. I'm on the ground realizing something, I shouldn't bitch with those girls. I hear some people laughing in the distance and when I turn to look, Six and Four are there laughing. I frown before getting up and running to the dorms.

I just made a fool out of myself! Who the hell do those girls think they are? I was here three times as longer! I lay on my bed with my face in my pillow when I gear someone come in the room. "You okay?" someone ask sitting at the foot of my bed. They run their fingers through my hair and I fight the reflex to hit back. No, I did not learn to hit in Dauntless, I learned it from my…siblings. No, I was not abused, I was bullied. No, I am not one of those people who were scarred for life because people called me stretch or tree. I simply was tired of being bullied so I became what everyone else was, I do not regret becoming what I am now. No, I don't like pity, I spit upon it. I just don't like being the joke. I rather make a joke out of someone. I'm done thinking of this stupid topic.

"I'm fine, get off me and leave." I hiss.

"Now, why would I do that?" the person asks. I get up and look at this person. Al, of course. "Do you want to get away for a little? You know, just to relax and get away from everyone." I sigh.

"Take me anywhere but here." He grins at my statement. Al helps me off my bed and takes me down a series of halls. I lose track of where we are when we come up to an apartment door. "What is this place?"

"This is my apartment." Al says. I'm hesitant as he unlocks the door. "We're going to watch movies, play board games…have lots of fun." I gulp as Al brings me into the apartment.

**Okay, here's the idea…**

**What about a FANFICTION AWARDS CEREMONY?! I'll make another 'story' and then I will have different categories for different stories that I will be reading in this fandom. I'll tell you more details later. I'm in a hurry.**

**Have some Dauntless Cake and a Cupcake!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .o**

**. . . . . . . . . . . (^^^^)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . .^^^^**

**. . . . . . . . . . . \||||/**

**Dauntless Cake!**

**...o**

**...l-l**

**...l-l**

**...l-l**

**_l_l_ **

**=^.^= Sorry if it came out weird.**

**I just had to write this in a hurry! Sorry, but I'm going to a basketball game or something like that with my mom. (I'm not going to watch the game, I'm bringing the book Divergnet.) REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	57. Chapter 56

**WTF MOM?! You have to be a fucking bastard?! What the hell bitch?! Okay, my little fangirls of the internet, explain to me this…I was brushing my fucking teeth when my brother came in. He turned on the hot water and I told him to turn on the cold water because I didn't want to get burned. The little doughbag said "I don't care." I dropped it. He finished brushing his teeth when I was rinsing my mouth. He splashed toothbrush on his shirt and all over the sink. I told him to stop and he said "I don't care." I told him to stop saying that and he started calling me names and we bickered and he stated callikng me annoying then the little fucking tramp splashed water on me and I pushed him away so I didn't end up cursing in front of my god damn mother. He lashed out and started clawing at me so I hit him so he would fucking stop. He frowned with his ugly ass face as he hit me and I said "I saw that one coming." So I took the punches and right when the fucking dickhead was about to bite my arm, I pushed him so I could get out the bathroom. My brother, however, decided that he would get mommy's perfect affection so he made it to my mom's room before I could exit the danger zone (bathroom). My fucking mother comes in saying "Oh Desaree, don't do that, you're bigger then him…" and all this other shit that I could fucking care less about. DO YOU HAVE ANY GOD DAMN IDEA OF HOW MUCH I WANTED TO SLAP THAT BITCH?! I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S MY FUCKING MOTHER! I, being the 'kill with kindness' person that I am, managed to remain _somewhat_ calm and I explained what happened. My fucking brother keeps cutting me off saying that that's all a lie so then I get aggravated. When I'm done, my bitch of a mother says that she doesn't believe me or my brother and tells me to go to bed. On my way out, I give her the finger and run to my room hoping that she didn't see that. Now, I am typing on my computer the story and prying to god that she doesn't find this and rip my head off. *Pants heavily* (Sorry, I just really needed to get that out. The cursing was COMPLETELY necessary. Good thing that this fanfiction is rated T! Do I regret hitting my little brother? HELL TO THE NO! That little faggot deserves it! No little bastard is going to come up here and spit on me without paying the fucking price!)**

**The FANFICTION AWARDS CEREMONY INFO WILL BE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Back to the story…(I still feel like hitting something…hello wall.)**

**CHAPTER 56 **

**Devika P.O.V.**

The question is not was, but is—is this the funniest time that I've had at Dauntless so far? Sure, I wish Fagan was here too, but that would be kind of weird since Al's with me. I take my hand and dance my fingers onto of the little toy. Al laughs, "What are you doing?"

"Thinking of what my next move is going to be." I simply state thinking. If I move this piece, then Al will hit my piece. I don't want that of I will lose. Maybe if I keep going with the piece that is still in the game going, then I will win. I see an opening and move the little red piece and hit it onto Al's. "_Sorry_," I laugh seeing his face. Al and I are playing the board game 'Sorry' with some old movie playing in the background.

"That's not fair! I was so close to winning!" Al whines like a little five year old. I giggle and look down at my hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm better." I look up at him. "You so owe me."

"For what?"

"Making me meet AJ when I wasn't ready. That's one more person who doesn't like me."

"I like you."

"So does Fagan…but the list stops there."

"What about your family? Friends at school? Come one, you got to have at least one friend."

I sigh. "I never had a friends, the kids always made fun of my height. They called me stretch and," I laugh a little. "My family…they have two reasons to hate me. I left their faction and well, I wasn't always the nicest child. My brother used to shove cake in my face and my mother and father always laughed just like everyone else."

"Is it so bad to have cake shoved into your face?" Al smiles.

I scowl and snap, "It is when you're allergic to cake and the person shoving the cake into your face knows. And the people laughing know." Al loses his smile. I ignore him and look over at his digital clock. It's 12:39 a.m. "I should be heading out, it's late." Al nods.

"I don't think your bad." Al says right as I'm about to close the door.

I stop and look over at him. "Bad people make others feel lower than they are. Bad people threaten other. Bad people kill. I did all of that, I'm bad. And later I have to speak to Max and Eric to know what my punishment is." I don't wait for him to respond, I close the door and head back to the dorms.

**Tris P.O.V.**

Tobias has been working on tracing the phone number back for a few hours. I haven't been paying attention though; I was focusing on my cake. "You know, instead of doing all that wires and electronics stuff, why don't you just trace a number like every other person." I suggest.

He stops what he's doing and looks at me, "How then oh brilliant Beatrice?"

"Did you just call me Beatrice?" I turn to face him. He shrugs. "Call the damn number."

"It's not that simple Tris."

"Yeah it is. Give it a try."

He pulls out my phone and goes through the recent. He calls. He slaps his forehead. "Damn it," he mumbles and I let out a wide grin. "Hello, who is this?"

I hear someone talking word on the other end then a beep.

"What happened?" I ask.

"They hung up." Tobias smiles.

"What up with the creepy smile?"

"This isn't a disposable phone number. That means that this is someone's cell phone or house phone." He goes to his computer and starts pressing buttons.

"What are you doing now?"

"Looking up house phone numbers in the Dauntless Compound. If I can match the numbers, then I can find the person here if they are Dauntless."

"What if it's not a house phone?"

He looks up. "Then it's a cell phone and that means that I can narrow it down to a few people." He begins to type again. I get bored two minutes after I finish my cake and look over at the clock.

"Four," I call out.

"Wwwwhhaaattt?" he sighs.

"I'm going to get some more cake. I'll be back." I get up and leave.

As I walk down toward the Dauntless cake stand, I see all three newbies walking around carrying something. What are they up to? I follow them like the curious person that I am and they are walking toward the apartment halls. They round a few corners and they suddenly stop. They knock three times then once more two seconds later. The door opens and I see someone who looks so familiar standing at the doorway. She has jet black hair and heavy make up on. She has blood red lips and flawless skin. I listen closely. "We have one." A girl, Mad I think, says.

"Okay, hand it over and then leave. I already have enough to worry about, plus, I don't want you two getting caught."

Someone from the inside of the apartment calls out, "Aunty Venell, I can't sleep."

"Wait a second," the woman standing at the door, Aunty Venell, calls back. "Hand it over." Monica gives over something blanketed by a blue tarp to Aunty Venell. She examines it. "This is all so far?"

"That's all we could get for right now. How many more do we need?" AJ asks.

"Minimum is six, but get as many as possible. That is all. Dismiss." Venell says.

"AUNTY VENELL!" the child from last time calls out.

"I got to go." Venell sighs.

"Good luck with my little brother," AJ laughs. I see Venell scowl before closeing the door. I race back to Tobias before the newbies can see me and lock the door.

"What happened?" Tobias asks concerned.

"Give me a second to catch my breath man!" I pant. "Damn, why am I so tired?"

"The cake Tris, what happened to the CAKE! Where is it? No, you didn't! Don't tell me that you dropped the cake while running! Oh god, why? Oh, that poor Dauntless cake! That slice of cake was so young!" I gave Tobias a death glare. "I'm shutting up now."

"Good," I go over to sit down on my seat. "I saw Mad, Monica, and AJ walking around and talking to someone in their apartment."

"Why is that bad?"

"I don't know, it just seemed…odd. You know what I'm saying right?"

"Sure. Oh, I didn't find the number yet. I'm going to need some time."

"Take all the time in the world Tobias. As long as I'm with you."

Tobias smiled. "I'm going to get some sleep."

"Alright, I'll wake you later."

"Okay," I leaned back in the chair. "Make sure that you get some sleep too."

"Yes Tris, I will." Tobias came over and kissed me on the top of the head.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

I fell asleep. What were the newbies doing? What did they hand over to that Venell person? Why does Venell look so familiar? I'm going to figure this all out. I promise myself that.

**I have the biggest headache in the world and sadly, I don't have any medicine. Sorry about any mistakes. I am so tired. BTW, only one person reviewed my chapter yesterday. :( Was it really that bad? Is this one that bad too?**

**FANFICTION AWARDS CEREMONY!**

**I'm going to make a 'story' that will be labeled _FANFICTION AWARDS CEREMONY_ and I will have different categorizes. To vote for this event that will come out (_I don't have a set date yet so stay tuned for the date in my author notes in the next chapters.)_ go to my profile and go to polls. I will have a different question every three days with different candidates for you to choose. I will have things like favorite author, favorite fanfiction, cuties couple besides 4/6…ect. Ect. Please keep reading for more info, I'm still trying to get this organized.**

**AT BY- Yes, Sage is gay. No, Fagan is not gay in this story. However, I have him in the story that I am trying to get published and he is bi. He likes both boys and girls. In this fanfiction, he is straight. So let me sum it up...Sage is gay. Fagan is not.**

**Hope that helped!**

**For me to continue writing, REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	58. Chapter 57

**Sorry that I haven't updated. Oh well, I'm tired enough, at the moment I'm babysitting my little monster bro. and taking care of two hyper ass dogs. Have I ever told you how much I hate my brother?**

**I posted the opening for the FANFICTION AWARDS CEREMONY and I have decided that Christina and I will be hosting it. I can do a lot of angles with Chris, a lot more that I can do with Tris, but don't worry; the other characters will be there too! Give it a chapter.**

**Chapter 57**

**Tris P.O.V.**

I wake up on my own. When I'm less drowsy, I look over at Tobias and he is still typing on his computer. "Tobias?" He doesn't stop. "Tobias?" I speak up louder.

He looks over to me.

"Have you been doing that all night?" I ask.

He sighs and scoots back. "Sorry Tris, I forgot. Oh, gosh." He yawns and stretches himself forward.

"Here," I went over to him and wrapped my little blanket that I had used around him. "You stay here and get some rest. I'll handle the initiates today."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Just get some rest. I'll be back for lunch." I get up and go to my apartment. We were in the control room all night so after I showered and changed in my apartment, I grabbed a muffin and went to the fear landscape room. I was the first one there, then Uriah came. "Hey Uriah. How are you doing?" He hasn't been the same since Desaree's death.

He smiled. "I'm good." He came closer to me. I didn't back away. This is Uriah that we're talking about; he won't do anything to me for two reasons. One, he isn't like that and two, Tobias would kick his ass. "What ya' got there?" He pointed to my muffin.

"My breakfast. Back away Uriah."

He gave me puppy dog eyes. "Can I _please_ have a piece? Just an iddiy-bitty piece."

I sighed and gave him a piece. He smiled then walked away with his head down.

The initiates came a little while later and we began the usual initiation.

**Yes, this was EXTREMLY short, but give me a break. I had to type two essays, do missing algebra homework, work on the Fanfiction Awards Ceremony(FAC), babysit, do an art project, update my playlist(yes, my playlist comes first.) and order Chinese food. I'm still working on homework. -.-**

**I'll put up another chapter in a few minutes to half an hour. Should I do some Desi/Uriah moments, like a flashback thing next chapter? You have to tell me as soon as possible if you want the next chapter.**

**AT August Belleair-**** It's okay to tell me that you guys are pretending to be…me…and my character. There's nothing to be sorry for. I think that it's cute actually. Also, about your sister naming her future children after me, that really cool. You wanna know how I got my name? No, my parents didn't look it up in a book or Google baby names like normal people, my dad actually went around asking his friends what their mother's names where and one of his random friends mom's name was Desiree. My mom changed the spelling and ended up with Desaree'. (My name was supposed to be either Jennifer or Amber.) So basically, I was named after some random guy's mom. If your sister names her child Desaree' then she is basically naming her child after some random guy's mom who named a fanficiton person that you've met online. Good luck explaining that to the grandchildren!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	59. Chapter 58

**AT August Belleair –**** I just have a few words for your comment and then I will give you advise. First off, OH MY FUCKING LORD! What the fuck is a matter with that woman (momster as you call her)?! Cheating, affairing, three-way wanting, telling this guy to basically rape her child?!(you…her other one?) Your sister heard what was going on in that room, you walked in on them…FUCKING SCREWED UP LIFE you have!**

**My advise—you should either A, tell your father and use your sister as a witness, fucking use me if he doesn't believe you! B, have your sister stay with you in your room for a few nights because I don't trust your momster. C, tell your guidance counselor/friends at school, yes it might be awkward, but someone else should know what happened up in your house. DO NOT USE THIS 'INFORMATION' AS BLACKMAIL! Am I making myself clear?! If this momster of your is asking this man to rape…you or her other child…just no. NO! Understand?! N.O. NO. Blackmail is off the list! Don't play it off as nothing happened either. However, don't give her a disgusted look. Just…avoid her until you find a way to cope with this. Sorry that this advice came so late. Since you're a guest, it takes two days for me to actually see it. I would hug you if I were there. Give your sister a hug for me.**

**AT Dauntlessgang666-**** I killed my own character off because she was taking up too much of the spotlight. I needed her to be out so that I can proceed with the original plot that I have planned out. **

**AT labelma-**** The award Ceremony thing is put up as a fanfiction because there really isn't a format for the type of story that it is. It is titled "FANFICTION AWARDS CEREMONY". You go onto the poll, which is located on my profile, and then vote. I take the votes and write who won. Just like that. Since I can only put one poll at a time, I will post a new poll every two days or so depending on how many people voted. Anymore questions, please PM me.**

**Warning-minor lemony part and in dedication of the character Desaree'.**

**Chapter 58**

**Uriah P.O.V.**

It hasn't even been a week and so much has changed. There are new initiates…to take Desi's place, Kaytie and Sofia aren't as happy as before, and even Cat is less happy about me comeing home. Cat, Desi's dog, looks so confused, so empty and lost. I sit down on the floor in a corner of the hall and toss a piece of Tris's muffin to the side. I'm not as hungry as I used to be. I sigh, bring my knees to my chest, and press my cold hands to my forehead. I can see everything when it was simple, carefree, and fun.

***FLASH BACK** of off fiction moments* (I don't want to put it in italics, they confuse me to be honest.)

-Moment one takes place around Chapter 21 but before Chapter 22

We ate ice cream teasing each other, but it's what happened after the ice cream that I will never forget. I took Desi to my apartment to show her around. Cat took this opportunity to jump on all my furniture and chew up my remote; I was to blind by Desi's spoon trick to care. She put her ice cream spoon on her nose and it just stayed there. We were in the kitchen a few feet away from Cat so Cat didn't bother us. "Cool, how did you do that?" I asked in aw.

She giggled. "It takes years of practice…Venellopey taught me." The spoon falls off her perfect nose and she frowns. I laugh, she has a bit of ice cream on the tip of her nose.

"How's Venellopey? I mean I know that she's your cousin, but what happened between you two?"

She looks down at the spoon on the floor and just stares at it as she hesitantly speaks. "I used to like this one…person. He was really cute and funny and kind and I really liked him. Venellopey didn't want me to be distracted because she had…plans for me. She wanted me to be with her forever, not some other guy who's just there. She told me that he just wanted to use me. I didn't believe her. We started to fight, and eventually, I left her for a while. I stayed with him, the guys I liked, for a while. One night I was coming home late from a… study session… with a friend. I opened the door and he was on the couch with one of my friends, M. They were French kissing on the couch basically. We broke up and I was on the streets for a while since I couldn't stand Venellopey. Venellopey found me though. She took me back and we haven't been the same ever since. She still hates me for leaving her, for not believing her, and for liking another boy again."

I was taken back completely. "You like another boy?"

She stopped looking at the spoon and looked at me. "No, Uriah. I _love_ another boy again." I felt hurt. "I love you. You're that other boy." The wound healed instantly. I pressed my lips to hers bringing her close to my body. I ran my tongue across her lower lip asking for entrance. She gave it to me in a heartbeat. The ice cream on the tip of her nose smeared and I laughed against her lips. "What's so funny?"

"You got some ice cream everywhere." She backed up and blushed. She's so cute when she blushes. I laughed again and used the tip of my shirt to clean up her ice cream face. She blushed harder when she looked down to see some of my skin exposed. "What?"

"Are those real?" she runs her hands on my abs suddenly and I chuckle. She smiles. "Are you ticklish?" She tickles my sides. I laugh even harder trying to keep myself together. This is only hot when it's a boy tickling a girl; it's kind of weird the other way around. I take her hands and bring them up in the air pushing her back against the table. Her shirt comes up to her mid stomach before she pushes me away trying to catch her breath. She smiles and pulls me back by the hem of my shirt. Our lips move as one, teasing each other, tickling each other, and laughing every now and then. We move over to the door of my room. She's giggling as I pin her against my door. She uses her hands to play with the loops of my pants. I try to control myself, but she is so tempting. She tastes like ice cream…Dauntless ice cream. Her lips are soft and coated in my saliva. She moves as if she's dancing against my body. You see what I mean by tempting? I pull her close to me by pulling in her lower back. One hand is on her and one is trying to open this stupid door. She brings her leg up my side and I can't help but let out a groan. The door opens and _BARK!_ Desi and I jump away from each other to see Cat sitting on my bed.

"But- I thought you were…" I look over to the living room and I see a trail of pillow feathers leading to this room. Cat must have closed the door.

_Bark!_

I look over at Desi and she blushes deeply.

_Bark! Bark! Bark!_ Cat is looking directly at Desi.

"Smart dog…"Desi tries to laugh but fails.

"Last time I buy a Chihuahua," I mumble. The dog turns to me and gives me a mouthful. Desi starts to laugh and I go back to her.

"I should go, it's getting late." She giggles again.

"I'm going to use the bathroom, I'll see you tomorrow."

She nods. I go to the bathroom and rinse my face off. When I get to the kitchen, the tub of ice cream form earlier is replaced by a note.

_Uriah,_

_Tonight was really, really fun. It ended so…yappily! Maybe one day we can pick up where we left off. I promise that we'll try again one day!_

_Love you,_

_Desi_

***End of Flashback***

That was a promise that she never kept.

I sit there staring as blankly at the piece of muffin as Desi starred at that spoon. I miss her. I really do. Why did she have to break up with me? Why did she have to…save Kaytie? I know why she had to, but at the expense of her life? I still don't understand what she told me that one time when I picked her up form the fear simulations…

***Flashback** (After Desaree's P.O.V. in Chapter 31)*

I went over to get Desi from the fear simulations and she was silent. "Are you okay?" I asked concerned. God, what's up with me?

She simply nodded. "Just a very traumatizing fear."  
"Well, it is supposed to be your worst fear Desi."

She stood silent. She stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" I asked stopping.

She mumbled something.

"What?"

She frowned and pushed me against a wall. I stood in her grip completely shocked for two reasons. One, how is she this strong and two, what's a matter with my Desi? "Promise me that if you see her that you'll run and never listen."

"Who's her?"

Desi's eyes teared up. "Venellopey!" I nodded. "Promise me that no matter what happens that you won't hate me." She brought herself into my chest and cried. "I don't want you to hate me forever just because I had no say in what will happen."

"I could never hate you," I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer to me. I looked down at her. She was so adorable and sweet. I don't ever want to see her cry ever again. She looked up at me and our lips met forming a passionate kiss. She opened her mouth and I kissed her deeper.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she kissed me harder.

"For what?" I asked between breaths.

"What is going to happen. Just please, don't break my promise." She ran her hands into my hair bringing it into fists.

"What's going to happen?" I wanted to hear what she wanted to say. I pulled back when she didn't answer. She looked at me as if on the last breath then tears. She shook her head and let herself into my open arms. "It's okay Desi, nothing is going to happen, and it was just a fear. It wasn't real."

***End of Flashback***

What did she think was going to happen? Why can't she be here to tell me? Why couldn't she tell me? Boy do I miss her. I want her back in any shape or form. I just want to have her back in my arms. I just want to taste her lips again. To breath her celestial scent just once more. I want to hear her laugh. I want to joke around with her and have a good time. I want my Desi back.

"Uriah?" a voice called out my name.

"Desi?" I whispered. I looked over and it was Marlene.

"Are you okay?" she came closer to me. I got up and laughed like the Uriah that everyone knows.

"Yeah sure. Why do you ask?"

"You seemed so…gone. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, there's nothing to talk about." I lied. "Want to get some cake? I haven't had breakfast yet."

"Yeah sure, oh and maybe we can go zip lining later or something?"

"Sounds great." I stretched my arms. "Want to race there?"

"Go!" she yelled running down the hall.

I laughed and chased after her. No, she isn't Desi, but she sure is bubbly, warm, and kind. Kind of _like_ Desaree'.

**Sorry for any errors. That was so hard for me to write without almost crying. I mean, I could've have written so many more Desi/Uriah moments, but Flashbacks work too. To be honest, I kind of miss writing about Desi…I mean myself. I never really saw her as me, more of another character with a pretty name. (I'm not trying to be conceded.) Anyways, I switched the polls to favorite author. Go onto my polls and vote for the Fanfiction Awards Ceremony! To keep me writing, you must use that beautiful box below. REVIEW! Should I do more Desi/Uriah flashbacks?**

**~Kat1054**


	60. IMPORTANCE THAT CAN'T BE IGNORED!

**READ THIS! Very important!**

Sorry that I haven't updated, and no, this is not an update. Sorry! But listen, it was my mom's birthday, I had LOTS of homework, and Softball practice. No, I don't have writers block, I actually have some VERY good ideas in case you are wondering. Really quick, should I do a lemony one-shot? Leave a review because that is the only thing that is keeping me from taking this off the internet. You review, I write. No review, no write. Sorry if you get pissed off at that, but that's how life works. I also have all honors next year so I have to keep up my grades. The state test is coming up that I NEED to pass in order to finish my grade and pass so for that week, I'm not going to post. I will be studying. I think that it's either the 29th of April or something...

Next season will start around chapter 60 or 65. Most likely 65. **SHOULD TRIS/TOBIAS HAVE A BABY?!**

The fanfiction awards will be coming up in about a month or so. Make sure to keep voting on my polls because right now, there is a tie that I have to break.

**At August Bellair** (Sorry if I misspelled that, I'm writing in a rush)- I'm glad that you took my advise. If that monster does anything to you, I want you to call 911. I have no fucking idea how things are going between you two, but keep your sister safe and if the bitch (sorry about saying that) touches one hair on your head, I fucking swear that I'll find where you are and hunt that bitch down. Kind of over protective, but no one messes with my fangirls and friends!

**That goes for anyone out there! If someone is messing with you, I'll stab them with a spoon and glue a mustache to their forehead! LOVE YOU ALL! REVIEW!**


	61. Chapter 59

**Sorry that I haven't updated, but I have a few ideas that I would like you guys to answer for me. Just look at the bottom of this and please answer them in your review! (sorry about grammar and spelling. did this in a rush.)**

**Chapter 59 **

**Tobias P.O.V.**

Tris went to train the initiates while I stayed in the apartment to get some sleep. The problem is that I can't get any sleep. I groan as I toss and turn around the bed in my apartment. When I finally decide that this is never going to work, I get up and take a walk through the compound. Sure enough, everyone is just starting to wake up and the compound is now crawling with drunks and children racing to get breakfast. I suppress a sigh when I see Al walking up to me. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be training initiates with Six?" he asks stupidly.

I frown. "I'm taking the day off. Is there a problem with that?"

He backs away a little still managing to hold his ground. "Actually yeah there is." I cross my arms and smirk. He gulps as he continues. "I don't want you to talk to Tris anymore."

This time I don't hold back. I laugh in his face. "What?"

He looks nervous. "I don't think that you're going to do any good for her. I am telling you to back off or else."

"Or else what? You're going to hit me? Al, come on, you know that that's not going to happen."

He looks mad. "How about you watch yourself then if I'm not going to 'hit' you."

"Why would I need to watch myself-" I am cut off by a blow to the gut. It doesn't hurt, but it was unexpected enough to knock the air out of my lungs.

"I'm not going to just hit you Four. I'm going to beat your ass." He smiles and then goes for another hit. This time I see it coming so I am able to grab his arm and fling it back to make him give himself an uppercut.

He falls down and I laugh. "Yeah Al, you really showed me who's boss." I try to walk away, but not before I hear him grunt and lunge at me. He is on my back when I hear another unfamiliar voice come.

"Get off him," the voice demands. I feel Al's hands being ripped away from me. I turn and see on of the newbies wrestling Al. I think that this one is…Monica? Monica has attracted a crowd of drunken Dauntless. I watch as he pins him down and hold him steady using her knees. When she has the advantage she hit his nose and temples. Al stands no chance. Within thirty seconds, Al is out cold.

Monica gets up and looks at me. She smiles, then winks at me, then she runs away toward the south wing where the fear landscapes are. …She winked at me… Okay, I found a new problem person and I thought that the complications had ended with Devika. I shudder at the thought of that bitch. I shake off the thought then make my way to the breakfast stands.

"What was that?" I hear someone ask me. That someone is Zeke. I haven't spoken to him since he kissed Tris.

I turn to see him. "What was what?" I say trying to play it off like I don't know what he's talking about.

He scowls. "Don't play dumb Four. Who was that winking at you?"

I sigh, "Some new initiate."

"New?" he asks. I frown and push past him. "Four wait." I continue to walk when I feel him garb my arm. I face him trying to keep a straight face. "Talk to me."

"I'm pretty sure that you would want to do other things with your lips. Maybe put them on my fiancé again." I pulled my arm back and looked at him. He wore an expression of disbelief. I made up the fiancé thing; I just needed something to get back at him with.

"Your getting married," he said it more to himself like a statement than a question.

"Yeah," I lied.

"Look Four," Zeke said uncertainly. "I'm sorry about that. I-I-I don't know what came over me. I mean, I went out for a drink, but I wasn't drunk or anything. I was probably just tipsy." He said it like he really meant it…why did I lie to him? "Do you think we can like get a drink or something later? Maybe go to a fight night?"

"Yeah, sure." I put a faint smile on my lips. "What are friends for?"

Zeke smiles.

I mentally kick myself.

"So…new initiates?" Zeke asks.

I lose my smile. "We can talk about that later. I…in a hurry."

"Okay, see you later!" Zeke left.

I can tell that this is going to come back and bit me in the ass soon.

**Short, I know. Especially since I haven't updated in weeks. THIS STORY WILL CONITUINE! I've just been really busy. Softball, softball, softball, homework, softball, cross country, softball, more homework, school applications, tests, tests, softball, test, softball, cross country, groundings, softball. That was my week. I have like no time anymore for this, but I will keep writing. My goal is to have 200 chapters…maybe more. I want this story to be awesome. Here are some ideas that would be awesome if you answered in your review so I know what direction I should go with this story.**

** Should Tris have a baby in the next season?**

** Should I write a lemon fanfic for this fandom? (It would go along with this story, but I can't really post it on this "T" rated story so it would be in a separate fanfic, but it would still belong to this story.**

** Should I kill off Will in the open shooting?**

**Okay, so here's the embarrassing part…I accidentally posted the wrong author's note for the previews chapter…so…have a look at that. I am blushing right now! God…I never blush… Okay, I'll have a new poll up later or a day. I'm still getting candidates. Sorry I haven't updated again. Also how would you like a "20 chapter 5 day marathon"? If I do that, then it won't be soon. I'm busy this week, next week, and the week after that. I'm going to post either later today or tomorrow. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	62. Chapter 60

**It's been forever since I posted so I'm going to be surprised if anyone reads then much less reviews on this. I been so busy then I actually cried out of exhaustion. This week is testing…all week. -.- (I hate school.) BTW Favorite5 and I are going to be writing a story together so follow the username FavoriteKat for updates on the story. We are still coming up with a full plot.**

**The 20chapter marathon is either going to be next week or the week after that.**

**Here is Chapter 60…finally!**

**I'm back baby!**

**Chapter 60**

**Venellopey P.O.V.**

I have such a headache. AJ's little demon brother is such a child winning about how he is a 'big boy' and should help me.

"Child please!" I screamed at the little boy. "You will not help us!"

"Why not Aunty Venell?! I could help! I can shoot real good and run real fast!"

"It isn't that…" I sighed. I sat down on the couch. He crawled up onto my lap.

"Then what is it Aunty Venell?" he asked with bright puppy dog eyes.

I fought the urge to hug him. I know what he's trying to do. "The rest of the Dauntless are going to try to kill us. I don't want you to get hurt. You are one of the very few people who I want to actually live. It is important that you stay alive along with Calista and Aj and Madeline and Monica and me."

He mumbled something into my hair.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What about Damini?"

I paused completely out of breath. I felt the world stop around me. Time was still and there was a pit in my stomach. How should I tell him this? Should I even tell him this? I licked my dry lips and pulled him close to my body. "They already got her."

Silence.

I don't feel him move.

I am…worried.

He finally responds. "What do you mean they got her?" His voice is heavy and cold. I have never heard that type of voice escape his lips. I don't answer. He pulls back and I see that his eyes are watery. "Tell me." He said it like it was a threat.

"They killed her and watched her die." I spat out like venom.

"You have to let me help!" he cried out.

"No."

"I have to! They killed Dami god damn it!" I flinched at his language. "Damini was everything to me Aunty Venell, she was my friend and she helped me when I was hungry and homeless."

He crawled off my lap. I kneeled down to his level. "I'll find something that you can do to help."

He smiled.

"But first I have to teach you to use a gun." I said getting up and putting on the bullet proof vest that hung on the coat rack.

**Tris P.O.V.**

Devika left back to the dorms and that was the end of initiation. I am so tired, but I have to know what is going on with the new initiates. On my way out, I see Tobias. "Hey," I called out. Tobias looks over and gives me a crooked smile as he comes over to me.

"Come on," he laughed taking my hands. He was in a…jubilant mood. Why? We go back to the apartment and Tobias tells me to get changed into nice clothes. I am confused when I go into the room and see a dress already laid out, but I change into the dress anyways. It is black dress that covered my body up to the knees, but shows off my raven tattoos and it also looked like lit black fire at the bottom flaring around whenever I move. I look good yet feel safe and covered up being the conservative person that I am. Two years and I still feel the abnegation part of me still there. Does that come with being Divergent? "Ready?" Tobias calls to me from the other room.

"Coming!" I yell back. I put on some make-up and combat boots then left the apartment with Tobias at my side. He wore dark blue jeans and the usual black T-shirt, but he also wore a black bow tie. "You look beautiful." He mumbled into my hair.

I sighed. "Sure."

We left the compound and took the train somewhere. Tobias wouldn't tell me where. What was he doing? I leaned on him watching the sights as the train zipped past everything. "Tris?" Tobias whispered onto the skin of my neck.

"Yes?" I looked into his midnight blue eyes. They were like oceans that only I knew how to swim in.

"Put this blindfold on." He said showing me a piece of black cloth in the palm of his hand. I gave him a confused look. "Don't worry, it's a surprise."

"Okay," I took the blindfold and put it on. I couldn't see a thing.

"Time to get off," his voice wavered in the wind.

"What?"

He helped me up and I felt the wind become stronger. We were at the edge of the cart. "Do you trust me?" I nod. I know what he was doing—I think.

We jump off and adrenaline rushed through me. I am flying with Tobias surrounding me in a hug.

We hit the ground.

Well, Tobias's feet hit the ground. I was wrapped up in his arms.

"You ready?" he asks.

"Yeah."

…

He didn't let me take off the blindfold. His solid voice was my only guide in this unknown place. "Here we are," he finally said after five minutes.

I took off the blindfold to see something amazing.

**Sorry if there were errors with grammar and spelling. I'm tired and I typed this up really fast. No re-reading done. :/ I know what I'm going to do with Venellopey and the plan and everyone. Tell me if I should continue or if I shouldn't bother finishing it.**

**REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	63. Chapter 61

**At August Belleair –**** You have—what we call at my school—a ratchet ass step-momster. Search this word up in the urban dictionary and you'll understand what I mean. Ghetto. That's were it is mostly used.**

***sighs* Look, I know that you don't want to get all legal with this bitch, but you SHOULD tell your dad. If it gets legal, if gets fucking legal. If I was there, I would've wopped that step-momter's butt a looonnngg time ago. Let the adults handle this one kid. Also for that little brother that pretty much rapped you, next time you see him, smack the hell out of him and his older brother too! If I ever find out who these people are, you better believe that I'm gonna get my New Jersey and Mexican on!**

**No one messes with my fangirls!**

**Love you and your little sister! :P**

**For the boy that you currently like, just let everything flow naturally. It'll all work out in the end.**

**Chapter 61**

**Tobias P.O.V.**

Tris's gray-blue eyes lit up when she saw what there was. We were at the carnival lake where I had found a small cabin for us to stay in. I think that it used to be apart of a visitors lot, but I'm not so sure. It isn't too far from the Ferris wheel either.

"What is all this?" Tris asked shocked out of surprise.

"Our vacation home for the week. Maybe two weeks," I laughed.

She turned to me with her hands pressing onto my chest. "What about the initiates?"

"Don't worry Tris. I got everything covered. I talked to Max and he has everything taken care of. Uriah and Marlene will be the instructors for the rest of this initiation. And when we get back, I have a surprise for you."

"Tobias," Tris said blushing. She's so beautiful when she blushes. "You don't have to do all of this for me. I'm not special."

I held her face in my hands brushing her silky skin with my thumbs. "You are worth it Tris. You've always been worth it." She blushes harder. "Come on, let's go inside."

**Venellopey P.O.V.**

"No, you're watching these little beasts!" I whisper harshly at her.

"No, I have initiation!"

"That's over for today! You're watching them! They put me through hell and back god damn it. Don't try to get out of this." I growl frustrated.

She sighs.

"AUNTY VENELL!" her little brother calls to me from the living room. "I can hear everything you're saying!"

I look over at him. "I know, you're supposed to!" I turn to AJ. "You're watching them."

"Says who?!"

I laugh. Is she serious? "Says the person who has legal rights over you."

"But we're going to kill the government remember?" she protests.

"Yeah, but for now," I get my keys off the key holder and head toward the door. "_You_ are legally obligated to listen to _me_." AJ frowned. "Love you honey!" I closed the door.

I walk down the apartment hall and into the shopping complex. No, I don't really need any clothes, but I had to get out of that hellhole of a house. I walk over to the Hot Dauntless Topic when I see him. I recognize that hair and body from from anywhere. "Fuck," I mutter to myself.

I go into the store watching him pass from the large window fashioning the store's clothes on manikins. I remember reading his nametag at the Amity compound. Peter. That boy had a sloppy kiss.

"Hey, aren't you the lady from the wedding dress shop?" someone speaks up from behind me.

I don't flinch. I never flinch.

I turn around smoothly like I wasn't just watching someone from the window. "Why yes. Hello."

The girl standing there has short black hair. Christina. Why am I not surprised? It's the wedding girl. She seems skeptical. "Hey, how are my bridesmaids dresses coming along?"

"They're fine. Just doing some touch ups to make them perfection. Can't have a bride not having perfection on her big day. So, when is the big day?"

Christina smiles widely showing her pearl white teeth. "Oh, it's going to be two days after initiation when everything is more calm. But then again, this is Dauntless, it's never calm."

We laugh together.

I feel guilty for laughing with someone who I am planning to kill one day before their wedding.

**Short yes. But I updated didn't I? I'll put some more 4/6 action and remember that the new season is starting on the 65****th**** chapter! There will be more twists, turns, and DRAMA! For those of you who don't like drama, why did you start reading this story when it's under the category drama? Also, I'm typing up a chapter for another story that I'm writing with Favorite5 so I might be a little late when this is posted for you to read. REVIEW!**

**BTW I have a tie on the polls for the Fanfiction Awards Ceremony. I need to break that tie so go onto my profile page and vote!**

**~Kat1054 **


	64. Chapter 62

**I didn't die! *You cheer happily* (I'm serious right now, cheer out loud even if there are people around you who might think that you're crazy.)**

**Okay, first off thanks to all of you have read my fanficiton throughout my absence and are even bothering to read this right now. You see my internet went out when my dog decided that he wanted to come into my room and pull some wires out of my wall. He chewed it up so bad that we had to replace all of it and on top of that, there's paneling on that wall so we had to remove the ENTIRE wall before we even reached the problem. I am so sorry that my dog Jack was being such a jackass. I feel really guilty for not updating in like a month and I know that I said I was back in business, but that was before my dog ate the wires. (He's fine BTW. No need to worry.)**

**I owe you guys big.**

**Big.**

**Therefore, I have a little surprise for you. You know how I said that I would be giving you twenty chapters on my last log in? Well, I'm going to give you thirty chapters (about four or five a day), my other story will be updated with two new chapters, and I will give you some of the winners names for the Fanficiton Awards Ceremony while also putting up a new poll! Is that good enough for my apology?**

**Now at August Belleair- That prank they pulled on you was sick and if I do one day meet them, I will still kick their ass. Also, I like your story. I think that it flowed beautifully and I really liked liked it. :)**

**I'm going to still put up the new season on chapter 65 and I'm not stopping until I reach that number today.**

**Okay, I know that I've said this before, but I'm going to say it again and ****_mean it_****.**

**I'm back again and this time…I here to stay! =^.^= XD**

**Chapter 62**

**Kaytie's P.O.V. (My friend Kaytie is helping me right this one. ;)**

I have never eaten Dauntless cake stuffed with whipped cream and bacon. I know that it sounds good at first minus the bacon, but it has pickles, ceros, and extra strawberry sauce topping it.

"Kaytie?" Christina asks eyeing me like I have three heads.

"What?"

"What in the hell are you eating?"

I take my fork and take some of the cake onto it. "Grief food."

Christina nods her head unsurely. "Why?"

"Desi."

"Oh…"

I sigh. "I wish she was here so I could make her eat this instead of me." I smile at a mental image of me shoving this concoction into her small face. Christina chuckles awkwardly. "What do you want?" I say annoyed at her.

"For you to help me plan the wedding like you said you would last week."

Last week.

Before Desi died.

It hasn't even been seven days.

"Why can't Will or Six do this?"

"Will has bad taste and Six is on vacation with Four."

"Initiation didn't end yet. We still have like two days left before we all get kicked out into the Dauntless world…or factionless."

"Kaytie, I know. Just give them some time. A lot has happened lately." I know what Christina is thinking about. The funeral. I wish that didn't happen. "Now, onto a lighter subject." Christina pulled out a magazine with sticky notes on every page and sharpie circles plastering almost every item with a rhinestone on it. "Which shoes should I wear?"

"Can't you just flip a coin?"

Chris glared at me.

"Okay, okay." I laugh trying to not let her eyes bore into me. "Is this all there is? It shouldn't take that long—"

Christina cuts me off, "There are three more stacks left."

Life is such a bitch.

**Sage P.O.V.**

I have a little stalker named AJ. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind her, but I can't seem to get away from her. Not only that, but there's another girl watching me too. Monica. They both stare at me with wide eyes that seem to take in my every detail and breathe.

Is there a mental problem with them?

Possibly.

I go to the dinning hall to get a little snack and see Kaytie looking through magazines with Miss Christina. I walk over to them hopping to get rid of my two… 'observant' friends before they both enter the room. "Kaytie, I need some help." I whisper into her ear as I hover over her.

"Sit down Sage." I do what she says just as my two observers enter the room. I put my hand over my face trying so make it so they can't see me. "What's wrong?" Kaytie asks without looking at me.

"Those two girls over there keep following me," I motion to AJ and Monica who are on the other side of the room looking around aimlessly.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" she scribbles off something on the magazine.

"Help me."

"Why should I?" She scribbles more things on the magazine.

"Because I'll—I'll…be your best friend."

She puts the pen down on top of the magazine and looks down onto her lap. "I already have a best friend." She looks up at me as I give her my best set of puppy dog eyes. "Fine I'll help." She gets a wicked smile on her face then slides the magazine over to me. "But you have to finish up my work."

"Yeah sure anything." I look down at the book in front of me and see shoes. "What are you doing?"

"You mean what _was_ I doing? Picking out shoes to go with Christina's wedding dress."

"Okay then, it shouldn't be that hard."

She got up out of her seat. "Make sure to finish the other three piles before the hour is up."

I looked at her in disbelief.

She kissed me cheek and walked off toward my stalkers. "Have a good day Sage!"

I looked down at the papers categorizing shoes.

"Have a good day Kaytie," I muttered. Christina looks at me.

"Well, I have a nail appointment that I can't be late for." She said. "Thanks for the help!" She pats my back and leaves the room.

Don't get me wrong. I love fashion and helping people, but even this is going to be tiring. For the first time since I got to this faction, I let my accent out. "This is going to be bloody hell."

**One chapter down, three more to go. Leave a comment telling us *motions to Kaytie and self* what you think. Right now I'm only running on reviews because I feel as if I lost my touch. Sorry if this chapter sucked. I'm still trying to find my flow again. I don't care if you leave me flames, just tell me what you think. REVIEW!**

**(The third book is called Allegiant!)**

**~Kat1054**


	65. Chapter 63

**Tris P.O.V.**

**Chapter 63**

"So what's the plan for this week?" I ask pulling the blanket closer to my body as I sat on the small couch.

"There is no plan Tris. Just relaxation." Tobias sits back in his recliner. At the moment we are in the living room lying around lazily. I yawn and pull the blanket up more. I stare into outer space thinking of nothing in particular. This is so boring. I close my eyes. We have been here for a few hours and it turns out that earlier today, Tobias and Zeke had already brought everything here including clothes, extra food, and some movies to watch. The thing about the movies is that there's no television to watch it on. They're smart aren't they? (Sarcasm)

"Tobias," I call his name out.

"Mhmm?"

"Why is it so cold?"

"Don't know. I'll check the thermostat." I hear him get up as I extend my legs out.

"Tris do you want something to drink?" Tobias asks me from the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine."

He comes back with a beer in hand. Instead of sitting in the recliner, he comes over to me and lies down beside me. "Share the blanket please?" I unravel the blanket from my body so he can have some. "Are you having a good time here?"

"Fabulous." I keep my eyes closed and mumble. Right now I am still. I can't help but feel the electricity he is sending to me. He is the only thing keeping me warm besides this blanket. He wraps his arms around me and my breathing slows gradually.

"Tris," he whispers into my ear sending shivers down my spine. I nod my head slightly. "Why are you so still?"

I take a deep breath. "No reason. Just…tired. That's all." He pulls me closer to his body and I become tenser. "Tobias…" I turn to face him. He looks at me with those deep blue eyes that captivate me into a bubble of warmth. "I love you." My voice is barely above a whisper.

He says nothing and just stares at me. Of course. I should have seen this coming.

I untangle myself from him and sit up. I sigh as I rub my temples then head for our room.

He calls my name from the living room as I change clothes from pajamas to something I can go outside with. Tobias opens the door when I have my shirt off. I freeze along with him. I can feel him staring at my body…my twelve year old like body. This is uncomfortable. I manage to find the strength to put on my black shirt then pull on a small jacket. "Where are you going?" he asks me confused. I push past him and go to the front door.

When I get to the door, I feel Tobias grab my waist lightly from behind.

"Why are you leaving me?"

I press my forehead on the door. "I'm just going for a walk."

"Don't lie to me Tris."

I remain silent.

"Look…when you said that you love me…I…I…I didn't know what to say." He starts off.

_You could have said it back, _I think in my head.

He sighs. "Can you please look at me?" I turn to face him slowly. "Tris, I just got nervous. I mean, it's not everyday when a beautiful girl like you says that you love me." I try to take a breath, but I'm too scared. His lips are so close to mine. They're so inviting and his eyes are so careful. We've kissed before, but this is different. There's more intensity between us right now, more free flowing life drifting between us.

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what? Beautiful? Tris, I can't lie to you. It's true." He brings himself closer to me so that our bodies press together perfectly. "Tris, I love you." He gently brings his lips down to mine so that they caress each other in harmony.

His breaths are hot and heavy as he pushes me up against the door.

"Let me show you how much I love you." Tobias breathes into my ear.

**In case you aren't old enough to read about the birds and bees, I decided to put the LEMON chapter on another story. If you want to read about their lemon(s) then it will be titled 'Chapter 64' and will be in the rated M section. If you don't want to read about it then just know that lemons went down.**

**…**

**Sorry if this was a bit rushed for some of you, but to be honest, I don't exactly have 'experience'. Lol, TEAM VIRGIN! The next chapter won't be on this, it will be on another story in the M rated section. Tell me what you think! REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054 **


	66. Chapter 65

**Chapter 64 is published in the M rated section so it might take a while for you to be able to read it. It's under the title 'Chapter 64 - From Tris to Six'. I hope you like it, it took me a while to write because I have no experience along with the fact that I don't know any details. TEAM VIRGIN!**

**Okay, the moment that all of you have been waiting for...the end of season TWO. :( I know. Tomorrow I will start up season three! Please tell me what you think. I really want to know and I don't even care if it's a flame. I keep feeling as if something is missing. **

**Chapter 65**

**Venellopey P.O.V.**

Over the twenty-one years in my life I have done dangerous and risky things to keep me on top. I have been through every initiation with the exception of Candor, I have lived among the factionless and have eaten with faction leaders, I have killed and raised children, I have destroyed homes and taught others how to live, and I have shot a gun and relaxed with the Amity. Even though I contradict myself, I stay true and virulent. Now, I cannot live my life taking such a big risk to jeopardize what I have worked so hardly to build up. If I want my plan to go as executed then I have to not take a risk. I cannot let Peter ruin everything that I've spent years planning. I walk down to the dinning room where I know AJ and Monica will be and I see them talking to that old friend of Damini's, her name is Kaytie. I listen to them talk for a while. "Why don't you just take that pretty blonde hair of your and go dumb it up somewhere else," Monica says calmly. "You can't tell me what to do or who not to look at."

"All I'm saying is that you have no chance with Sage." Kaytie counters.

"Says who? I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't mind better company." AJ laughs.

Kaytie gets up close to AJ and looks her dead in the eye, "He's gay."

I roll my eyes. Teenagers and their hormones. "AJ and Monica, can you come here please?" Kaytie tries to look at me, but I move close to the wall so she doesn't see me. I hear AJ and Monica come toward me.

"What is is Venell?" Monica asks.

"Meet me back at the apartment asap. We have a change of plans." I walk away and go off to find Madeline.

...

After we are all in the living room relaxing, I get up and look at all of them. "I know that we have a set date for when we take the city down and rebuild it as a democracy, but that date has changed."

"What do you mean Venell?" Monica asks me.

I sigh, "It means that we are going through with it earlier than I had expected." They all exchange glances. "Look, the system here is broken. Everything we have ever known is wrong. You know when I told you about the Divergent and how the Erudite find them then kills them? Well, they shouldn't do that. Look around you. Everyone in this room is Divergent and we're not bad. Madeline, you're Dauntless and Erudite just like Calista. Monica, you're Amity and Erudite. AJ, you might be fourteen, but even though you didn't take that aptitude test, I know that you're Dauntless and Amity even though you act like a stubborn bitch sometimes. That's why we love you! Person boy..." I look over to AJ's brother. "You are probably Dauntless and Candor, you truth telling little snitch."

"Aunty Venell?" AJ's brother asks me.

"What?" I kneel down to his level.

"What was your aptitude test results?"

"Inconclusive." I state flatly.

"Yeah well we all know that, but what factions did you get?" he asks me with large puppy dog eyes.

I stare him down. "By the time we're done with this plan, there will be no factions left to be apart of. We will all live together without a worry in the world. Remember to kill the bad and save the good." I pull my hand gun out of my boot and load it with a round of bullets. "Get ready guys. We are executing this plan in two hours."

**I'm going to start the season off with the plan and yes there will be more 4/6 scenes. Just not as lemony. Sorry that it's so short, I'm just really tired. Do me a favor and use that box below. Tell me what you think. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054 **


	67. Chapter 66

**Sorry that I haven't updated, I had a hard time writing -.- Oh, btw me and Favorite5 (AJ) are working on our story together again so feel free to go and check that out. I worked my ass off on it. It's called 'Out of Reverie' and is by FavoriteKat. I wrote all of Renata's chapters. Oh, I graduated today! I have like one picture of me and my friend in our dresses so I'll put that up on my tumblr. eventually. If you want to see my tumblr then go onto my profile and click the link to the tumblr. Also, if you would like to role-play with me, I made a forum so you can role play with me! It's called 'Initiation with a fault.' **

**Chapter 66**

**AJ P.O.V.**

_Two hours. _I cannot mentally prepare myself. _Four people. _Me, Monica, and Madeline lead by Venellopey. _Five factions._ We will rule over five factions. Venellopey told me that she has been planning this for ten years and now it will happen in two hours. As much of an anti-social person as I am, I have a heart. I always knew that I would end up killing people in this plan, but know I feel the reality of it.

I'm now skeptical about the whole situation, but I can't let Venell down.

She told me the story of what happened to her mother, what happened to Monica's sister, and I already know what happened to my parents. The Erudite happened. They are the ones that I want to kill first, but we have to be smart. Venell said that we should take out the Dauntless so the other factions have no line of defense left. She's right.

We all sit around the coffee table going over the plan for the tenth time.

"Madeline, all you have to do is kill everyone in the leadership wing. When you're done with that just take cover." Venell sighs.

"What if they have a gun? I can't possibly fight back!" Mad whines.

"Madeline, suck it up and deal with it! They won't have anything because they don't think that anyone will challenge them. If they do have a gun shoot their hand and finish them off. If you're scarred then I can happily end your pain now." Venell's eyes are cold and unforgiving...the same look she had when Damini left for that boy a few years ago. Madeline doesn't say anything else; she nods once. Venell sighs. "Monica, you are going to get into the armory and burn it down the way I showed you back in the Amity compound. Do you have the matches and alcohol?"

"Yeah, it's in my boot." Monica smiles.

"Venell, what can I do?" My little brother asks. Venell looks at him.

"I need you and Calista to go down to the apartments and take down everyone."

My jaw drops. "Everyone?" I ask horrified.

"Yes, AJ. I need Dauntless to go bye-bye. If there are some left then there is no question in my mind that they will retaliate against us. If they fight back, they are fighting back to help the Erudite, the people who too everything from us**."**

I sit back and look at my hands. "What...um..." I trail off seeing a flaw in her plan.

"What AJ?" Venell growls.

"What about the guards at the gates...aren't they going to...you know..."

"Already taken care of." An evil smile dances on her lips.

"What do you mean?"

"You should have no concern on that Amber Jacelt Omberknight."

I flinch when she saids my full name. She only says my name when she wants me to listen and shut the fuck up. It's like a command you use on a dog...at least it is to me.

Venell rolls up the paper and goes to the kitchen. "Does everyone understand what they have to do?" We all nod; I am a little hesitant. She moves to the kitchen sink. What is she doing? I follow her from a few feet behind. She takes her favorite lighter - a black wand with a red little girl on it - and holds it against the paper.

"Venell, what are you doing?" Monica asks looking confused.

"We have to get rid of the evidence. Since we all know the plan, I have to get it started." She sets the paper on fire and trys to contain the fire with frequent breaths here and there. "Everyone has their guns, ammo belts, and silencers on?"

"Yes," we all speak in unison.

"Calista…other child, go to my truck. Take the back exit." Venell orders as my brother and Calista ran off. "Everyone else," Venellopey looks us dead in the eye causing shivers to run through my body. "Run like hell."

She lays the burning paper down on the sink and puts cans of flammable chemicals on the sides lacing every empty space with paper. I didn't wait to see what would happen. I have a mission to do and I am not planning on messing up. I have to have perfect timing, flawless aim, and I have to be really fast in order to do my part. The worst of it is that I have to think about what I am doing without actually thinking about what I am doing…how I am taking them away from their families…who is going to be hurt by this. I have to use my mind, not my emotions. That is the hard part.

I speed walk to the pit. I am supposed to take out a few select people who would be an automatic threat. The first place I see is the tattoo shop holding some of the most intimidating people there. I go over and walk into the shop. I see a woman there amongst the many men there, Tori. I aim my mini handgun at her holding it like a cell phone. I don't face her head on; I am using my side. _One, two, three._ I shoot her twice before jogging out of the shop with one of the waiting chairs in hand. I shut the door casually while everyone goes over to Tori wondering what happened. I put up the chair on the door handles, bring the hide away door – the metal gate used to lock shops down -,and lock it from the bottom. Fists pound on the glass doors, some breaking the glass, and they all claw at the gate. I got rid of all the intimidating ones, now for my fellow initiates.

**Venellopey P.O.V.**

I leave the apartment assuming that within four minutes, the little fire I set would go off. I run down and start shooting. I wear my usual Dauntless attire and a black mask that only covers my eyes. I run down and start. _Level 1._ _Begin!_ I see a blonde hair boy next to that girl that I saw at the wedding shop who was looking for a wedding dress. I shoot the boy in the heart and run off before that girl, Christian, sees me.

Next is easy. Groups of drunken Dauntless bounce around with fists raised. I shoot every single on of them within twenty seconds; all are head shoots. At least they won't have a hangover in the morning. I reload.

**Monica P.O.V.**

All I have to do is get rid of the armory. Simple. I walk over with my head down when I get to the opening. The Dauntless keep everything locked up in one place. Idiots. I climb up a small side latter when someone shouts out. "Hey you! Get the fuck off!" I look down and hold back a gasp. Max. One of the leaders. This is going to be fun.

"Or what?!" I try to stop laughing.

"Bitch, are you drunk?" Oh, he's giving me ideas. I get the liquor out of my boot and pour half of it onto him laughing like a lunatic. "Ah," Max tries to shake off some of the liquor only managing to spread it around him. I take a sip of the alcohol and feel the burn inside of me slipping into my stomach. Man do I love alcohol. It's the one thing that the Amity and the Dauntless have in common. "Hell. Get down before you get hurt.

"Sir," I laugh in the accent that Venell uses when she's in Amity. "You're the one who's about to get hurt." I take the lighter and light that shit up before he realizes what I'm about to do. When he looks up at me, I drop it onto his face and hair that is dripping with alcohol. _Stop, drop, and roll you bastard._ He starts yelling and running around in circles as I laugh my head off. Eventually, he drops to his knees still yelling in pain. While he is busy, I take a second lighter out of my bra and use the rest of the alcohol to rid myself of the armory.

I just did what Venell always tells me, always have a backup.

I jump down from the latter and run off to my next task.

Damn, I just killed Max without getting punched. Who said that dreams don't come true?

**Madeline P.O.V.**

I run down the leadership wing with my gun in my hand and other weapons dangling from the loops on my jeans. When someone walks by, I open fire on them allowing myself three bullets before moving on. I am fast. So fast that I get everything over with without realizing what I did and without my enemy understanding what had just happened. I have to be fast or else I'll die…either by my enemy's hand or Venell's.

As I run down the hall, loud gun firing sound goes off and I fall to the ground. The next thing I know, I'm down bleeding from my hip and stomach and a girl runs by me. She kneels down by my side, but I can't see her because my vision is blurred with tears of bitter pain. "You're fast, but you're not lighting." She hits me in the back of my head and I see black.

**AJ P.O.V.**

14. That's how old I am. 14. That's the number of people I killed so far. One for every year. I don't know many of them, but I know that there is no tomorrow for them anymore. Now I have to face the thing that I dread most, my mission besides killing all of the intimidating ones. I have to kill my peers, the initiates. I go into the room and dig into Kaytie's mattress. I know that she has something; I _know_ she does. I just don't know what. I can feel it deep in my gut.

An explosion erupts, but unlike everyone else, I know what it is. Venell's apartment. The chemicals. The paper. The plan. Fuck Kaytie, I have to go. I get out of the dorms and see Alondra running my way. She sees the gun in my hand and stops. I pull it up with the barrel facing her and put my finger on the trigger. "Wait, no-!"

I pull the trigger.

She falls backward and with eyes wide open, bleeds form the hole in her neck. I would go down and close her eyelids, but there are two things holding my back. One, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I DID THAT!

And two, "AJ?" a weary voice calls out from behind me. I lower my weapon to my lap as I turn to see…him.

"Sage…I…"

He looks at the gun in my hand. "AJ." He looks up at me with eyes full of hate. "How could you?"

"I…no—I mean—look just let me explain…Venell—er—," I scramble for words.

"Shut up! How could you?! You… you… you _killed_ her! Why? Why the fuck did you kill her?!..." His words continued, every syllable hitting my like a brick. Why didn't he just listen? 'Let me explain.' I wanted to say. I am close to tears. I can feel them swelling up inside of me. Every part of me wants to melt.

_Give him what he deserves._ A little devil whispers into my ear. I raise the gun to Sage as his voice rises loaded with more swearing. _He's just like everyone else. He gives you no options. He talks to you like a lower class person. I'm more than that. _I put my finger on the trigger. He shuts up with angry eyes. _Do it. Pull the trigger. Shut him up for good. _I pull.

Nothing happens. Crap. I didn't reload. Sage sees this and then charges up to me with fists raised ready for hand-to-hand. I step back and dig around for the next round in my pocket. Sage gets closer and closer to me. He snatches my hair and I drop the round. I go for the one in my back pocket, but he smashes me against the wall. "To think that you were my friend." He shakes my head violently. I drop my gun.

"At least I didn't believe that you were gay like Kaytie said. I didn't believe that stupid rumor." I let only one tear escape.

He looks up at the ceiling for a second. "Stupid rumor?" He looks at me pulling my hair so hard that I'm afraid that it'll break off. He lost all humor. "I am gay! That's stupid?!" He slams my head again. I am being dangled by my hair, six feet in the air. Ouch. "I was wrong about you. You really are a bitch…just like Kaytie said." He threw me onto the ground. I lay there stun. He gets my gun and reloads it with the ammo on the floor. He aims it toward my head. "You know what my mom said when I told her that I was gay?" He didn't wait for my answer. "She said good. Good because she didn't like any of the bitches in that compound. She wished that they would all die." He put both hands on the gun. "I can get rid of one bitch."

A shot fires and Sage fall forward onto my body. I look up trying to blink past my tears. Venellopey stands there with her black hair framing her pale face. "I can't trust you with anything, can I?" I push Sage off of me and pry my gun from his fading warm hands. "Get to car. We have four other compounds to take out."

"Four?" I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Yeah, the explosion killed most of them."

"Any that I know?"

She frowns. "Why do you want to know?" I look down. "A few maybe. Um…Lynn, Lauren, Shauna, Zeke, Devika, Coco, Syndey-"

"That's just from the explosion?"

"Yeah, although, I do think some are injured to the point of being dead." Venell reloads her gun. "Get to the car. Kill anyone who gets in your way." I nod and run off to the truck that Venell has on the outside of the compound.

I see Marlene walking down the hall when I turn a corner. I pull out my gun and aim. _It's just one more person._ I fire my weapon, but Uriah jumps out of the other corner to push Marlene out of my line of fire. The bullet hits his chest. I don't stay to see what happens; I just keep running.

**Venellopey P.O.V.**

I go to the offices where the leaders usually hang around. Sure enough, I hear a leader huffing as he searches for documents. I pull out my phone and text Calista.

**Last one. Start up the motor. Rid phone then get ready.**

I put my phone on silent and slip it back into my pocket. I hold out my gun and aim it toward the back of his head. Eric. The top person on my hit list. The man who was born in the faction that I want to kill. The faction that took my everything. My childhood, my family, my sanity, my _everything._ The man who gave my friend a crappy funeral speech. That sick bastard who probably fucks puppies on his spare time. I am going to give myself five bullets to enjoy his death. I shoot him through his chest. "Fuck," he yells as he drops to his knees. He looks around franticly when he sees me. I shoot his shoulder. "Arg." He fumbles trying to get –what I assume- is a gun of his own. I blow my bullets straight through his arm until it comes clean off. I step inside his office smiling at his suffering. He slowly worms his way over to his desk and just before I can end him once and for all, a shot is fired knocking the gun out of my hand. I don't get shot but my gun does. I look over and see another girl aim her weapon at Eric's head. She kills him.

I am about to grab my gun and rip her to shreds because that was supposed to be _my_ kill. It was going to be _my_ revenge. I would kill that girl and everyone she loves, but when she turns around, I see her face.

Damini.

**Hope you enjoyed this season and sorry that it took so long. I'll update either tomorrow or the day after that depending on how many reviews I get. The more there is, the faster the chapter comes! Happy Graduation to me! Also, I'm skeptical about continuing this story so tell me if I should keep going. This chapter was six pages long. Damn. Okay, so tell me what you think. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	68. Chapter 67

**Okay, so I guess that I will continue the story! This is Season 3 so I hope that you all enjoy. Let's clear some things up before I go off and write.**

**At ChibiRealm- I'm not so fond of killing off the other characters either, but not all are dead. Some are just injured...severely. Another thing, I would also expect the Dauntless to -as you say- 'grab a gun' because shots where herd, I have two things on that. One, as you have read, Monica took out the armory, a place where all weapons are stored, so there are no weapons to grab [Unless they have a gun on them, but I can go back and fix that.] Two, who are they going to shoot? I wrote the girls going really fast and casual that you wouldn't really see them, they blend too much and they have their gun silencers on. (Ex. AJ was holding the gun like a cell phone.) Although I know that you would like to see more action, if you want, I can go back and spice it up a bit. Also, I know that you're confused about how Damini is alive [she's not a ghost this time, or ever was a ghost. More on Tobias's part later] but I will explain that this chapter. **

**At Slightly Afraid - Don't worry, Tobias wasn't in this chapter because he was on the vacation with Tris. I would kill myself if Tobias died. (Not literally, but you get what I mean.)**

**At labelma - I would've written Venell to be dead within the first few minute ,but she has an important role here so I needed her alive. Any other day I would've had the explosion kill her too. Don't get me wrong, I love Venell ,but there are only so many chances I can give her.**

**Chapter 67 Season 3**

**Venellopey P.O.V.**

The barrel of her gun faces me. My Damini points her gun at me. At _me_. I thought that she was dead, gone, done for.

That bitch.

I am in between thoughts wether to hug her or to slap her. "Nice to see you again." I try to smile, but it comes out bitterly twisted.

"I would say the same, but I really don't give two shits." Classical Damini.

"How, Damini?" I glance over at my gun laying there on the floor, then back at her.

"Really? You haven't figured it out yet? I thought that you were smarter than that Vixen."

I narrow my eyes at her. "My name isn't Vixen anymore you little tramp."

Her eyes widen as her smile brightened a dull color. "Just like my name isn't Damini!" I press my lips together. "I'm alive because I did what you told my to do years ago." I feel my head turn to the side a little. "I wore a bullet proof vest under my clothes. The bullet proof vest that _Eric_ gave me."

"ERIC?!" I am truly confused. I've never felt like this, how can i be so...so...blindly ignorant?

She chuckles slightly. "You know that time on my first day of initiation when Eric got me? He beat me, not because I made a mess, but because he _knew_." I fight the urge to take a step back. "He _knew_ that something was up. An Amity person doesn't just take the blame for someone. It doesn't just happen. He beat the information out of me, but he didn't get all the information, oh no. I made sure of that.

"I told him that I was being forced to do this. He said that was cowardice, but I told him that I wasn't Dauntless _yet_. He let me go, but he was keeping tabs on me. I wore a bullet proof vest every minute of everyday at his request except for when I was in training-"

"You're lying! A bullet proof vest is too thick to be left unnoticed. Plus, you bit Eric that one day during initiation. He wouldn't have let that slid!" I am practically screaming.

She is completely calm. That is what I hate most. "You're right," she says. "A bullet proof vest _is_ too thick, except the custom one that Eric gave me that was made to fit to my body. And you're right. Eric wouldn't have let that slid. He would've had me killed, but I was his prized possession. Without me, he would have no inside information on what you were doing. He wanted me dead, but since he couldn't, he did the next best thing. He 'upgraded' my vest to have a red serum that would make me paralyzed or practically dead. It slowed my heart rate and numbed my lungs so I couldn't breath. I was still alive, but I was better off dead."

"What about Devika? The funeral?" My mind is in pieces. How could I not know this? I feel so betrayed.

"When Devika tried to shoot Kaytie, I jumped in front of her not because I am this selfless fucking bitch that everyone thinks, but because I knew that I could survive. The bullet hit my vest, the serum was injected, but since the vest is thin, a little hole was made letting the red serum out fooling all of you into thinking that it was blood. Face it Venellopey, you lost this round."

"Funeral." I demand shifting my position so I could get my gun.

She laughs. "Two words V. **Empty. Casket.**" I pounce for my gun, but she sees this coming. She shoots my right wrist.

Screw the gun. I bring my right arm to my body trying to stop the bleeding someway. I need to distract myself from this pain. "If Eric...helped you...why kill him?" I manage to squeeze out of my throat.

"He was as good as dead either way. Plus, I was going to kill him wether you were here to see it or not." She kneels down beside me as my breaths become fainter. "I have a plan to take over the factions too V. But unlike your plan, mine involves killing the bad people and only the bad." She gets up and goes to the door that I came out of. "Forget about the bomb you planted in the Amity compound, I had that disabled." She smiled wickedly...the same way that I smile. "Let the race to win over the factions begin. Ready, set, go."

**I'm going to do make the next chapter about Four and Tris. Don't worry about the other factions just yet, there will be more on them finding out about the explosion on Dauntless in ht next chapter. Hope that you enjoyed the little twist I made! If you have any questions, just leave it in your review with you opinion. I'll put up the next chapter either today or tomorrow depending on how many reviews I get. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054 (Desaree')**


	69. Chapter 68

**Hello everyone! Okay, so I'll be updating the 'Sweet Life of Tris and Caleb' soon along with 'Out of Rervie' and of course this story. Anyways, what do you think of the last two chapter? Any good? Anyone excited that Damini/Desaree' is still alive? Also, how would you feel is you could…*drum roll*…roleplay with Carol (from Divergent Fanficiton by Favorite5) and Desaree' (from this story of course) ? Would anyone like that? I'm still working on the Fanficiton Awards Ceremony, but I still need people to vote. I put up a new poll that is not related to the FFAC, but I still need people to vote on that. Also, if you have read 4rgeMonger's new story, I'm the Kat reference. :P You see, the username here is Kat, I'm in cell 1054, and my last name comes from a character that I roleplay with on my forum; Avian Cut. **

**At 4rgeMonger-**** I always knew that there was a loophole for keeping Desi alive, but I never thought that I would actually use it. When I wrote the chapter, I was either going to (a) let the plan fail and have life go on normally with more discrimination toward other factions or (b) have a little extra fighting go on with a whole new plot twist. B seemed like a better way to go and to do that without keeping all the spotlight on Venell and the girls I thought, damn, what would it be like if Desi didn't die? Then I realized, fuck, I ****_can_**** bring her back without anything dramatized. I really didn't want to do—'oh, she's inhuman or special' or 'oh, she has a twin sister' or 'no, it was just a dream' because we all know that it's not true and that's not the type of writer I am. I'm the type of writer who will confuzzle you and make you want to bitch slap someone; either my characters or me or the person next to you. I play with your emotions in text ****_and_**** in real life. Just ask Kaytie. (She's a real person in case you didn't know.)**

**So, yes and no to your question.**

**I always knew that I could do this little twist, but it crossed my mind in this chapter that I would ****_actually_**** use it. **

**Emyeti77****- I'm glad that I inspired you to do a fanfiction yourself. I'll be reading the moment it comes out. :P BTW, I'm 13 in case you were wondering. **

**ValeriaCarolina****- God damn do I love your reviews. Also, your question will be answered soon. Very soon.**

**_If there are any questions that you would like to ask me about anything, don't hesitate to ask. But I'm not giving you my cell phone number or address. This chapter will be confusing so I will explain it at the end._**

**Chapter 68**

**Tris's P.O.V.**

"Tobias," I mumble sleepily into his shirt. "I'm bored."

I feel Tobias grin against my skin. "So find something to do." We lay in bed snuggled up against each other. My breaths match his steady heartbeat.

"How long has it been?" I ask removing myself from him.

"Since what?"

"Since we started this whole 'practically vacation' thing," I turn over so my back faces him.

"Two days."

I sit right up. "Holy shit." I get up and go over to the bathroom. He watches me as he wipes his eyes. I brush my teeth and try (fail) to fix my hair. I'm not a real multi-tasker.

"What's wrong?" Tobias gets off of the bed and walks over to me.

I finish up in the bathroom and throw my clothes into a bag. "Give me a second." I say grabbing the nearest outfit I can get and walking back into the bathroom. I shut the door in his face and change.

"Tris, come one, what's going on?"

I get out and pull up my shoes. "Christina's wedding is tomorrow and the initiates are finished today. I don't want to miss it." I get Tobias's things and toss them into a bag.

"What happened to time off? We were going to be here for a week. We still have _five days_ left!" He complains like a child with his arms crossed and a stubborn look in his eye.

"I don't care. We'll come back soon, I promise." I walk up to him with my bag in hand and give him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Okay?"

"How about this?" Tobias takes my bag and puts it back on the bed. "We visit tomorrow for Christina's wedding and come back after it's done. I don't want to go back to all of those initiates so soon. It's only been two days, plus, I haven't gotten the chance to try and cook for you yet."

"You want…. to cook for me?" I ask slowly. He nods. "Tobias, I don't know. I have a really bad feeling about something."

He frowns. "Oh, I see how it is." He steps up to me and looks me in the eye with a small smirk. "You doubt my cook skills."

I sigh. "No I-"

"Don't deny it. You know what you mean. You think that you're better then me at throwing some beef on a grill." He says cutting me off.

"Actually no, I'm pretty sure that you can beat me at that." I look down. "I just have a really bad feeling…its bothering me. That's all."

He uses his finger to lift my lips to his. It isn't desperate or intimate. The kiss doesn't scream LUST. The kiss is sweet and gentle; this is my favorite type of kiss. This sends butterflies in my stomach and makes me want to dance around with Tobias in my hands even though I'm a really bad dancer. He pulls away and I already feel the coldness without him pressing against me. "Fine. We'll go. But we're only visiting for today and tomorrow. I really like being alone here with you." I close my eyes and nod. "Okay, give me a second. I have to get ready." I nod again and feel him pull away from me completely.

For some reason, I just feel…off. Like…something happened, something important, and I need to be there. I'm trying to push the feeling aside, but even when I try to cover it, I feel it lingering inside me. I shiver and sit down on the bed.

Two minutes later, Tobias comes out of the bathroom and is ready to go. "The train should make it's next round in about ten minutes."

"Okay," I say getting up and stretching. "We should start heading out so we don't miss it."

He runs his hand through his hair and leaves the room with me at his heels. When we get to the open land I feel the ground rumbling.

"I thought you said that the train wouldn't be here for ten minutes," I call out to Tobias. He doesn't say anything. The train runs by us faster than usual and we act fast. Well, Tobias does anyway. He jumps on and I run to try and catch up with the train, but it's going too fast for me. The wind from the train hits me and I almost fall down. Tobias stretches his arm out in an attempt to reach me, but it's too far for me to reach. I take in as much oxygen as I can before jumping forward.

I almost miss. Almost.

Tobias is able to catch me before I fall face first on the tracks, but I manage to hit my foot on something.

"You okay?" He asks helping me.

"Just…I just hurt my ankle. Nothing bad." I move it slightly before whining out in pain. "I think I twisted it."

"That's weird." Tobias says.

"Not really, it's just a twisted ankle."

"No," he shakes his head. "Not that. The train is going by faster than usual, it came earlier, and…well…look around."

I look and see piles of guns and ammo stacked high along with other crates. "What the hell is going on?"

"Don't know, but it can't be anything good. I mean, it's only been two days. What could've gone wrong in two days?" He shakes his head.

Not even six minutes later, we make it to the Dauntless compound. We jump hand in hand.

I hear a click and turn. "Put your hands up where I can see them," someone calls out. I look over to the shadows to see who said that. Sage? He walks closer and I see that he has hefty bandages in his shoulder and chest. "Put them up!"

We do as he says with Tobias being a little more hesitant.

"Names." He orders.

"Sage, you know us. We're your instructors." I say.

"Shut up! I said names."

"Six and Four," Tobias says for us.

Sage walks up to us and pulls out…a metal detector? "You're clean." He puts back his gun.

"What the hell is going on?" I demand.

Sage has a dark look on his face and I can see a hint of circles under his eyes. How could that happen in only two days? "You haven't heard? Dauntless was under attack."

"By who?" Tobias asks now. "No one could attack Dauntless and live."

Sage rolls his eyes. "Well, a group of people did and they're still out there." He looks around as if trying to find anyone who's looking or listening. Paranoid much? "Follow me."

Tobias gives me a strange look as we follow him.

When we enter the Pit, I cannot believe my eyes. Everything near the apartment halls is faded and filthy with some sort of stain. Everything down that wing is burnt or filled with some degree of rubble. People either stand around with weapons and transmitters, but most are stuffed into the hall were the infirmary is.

"There were four of them. All female, all holding guns, and they set a fire in one of the apartments fixed with gases that caused the explosion. The explosion killed most of us, but they shot down some of us too. Less than half of Dauntless are still alive, but the Dauntless leaders are all dead." Sage explained walking down a hall that few people were in. "We lost most of the best fighters here, but there are still people buried in the rubble." Sage slid a card in a door slot and we went into the security room. "We know who caused all the damage, but we don't know where they are-"

"Who did this?" Tobias cut Sage off.

"Some of your initiates actually." Sage answers. I miss a breath. "AJ, Monica, Madeline, and 'Venellopey'. They got away, but we were able to get Venellopey."

Venellopey. Why does that name sound familiar?

Sage clicks a few buttons on a computer that pulls up video images of all the girls. "They all came from the apartment that were the explosion came from…we don't have all the details, but we're getting close. It's only been two days."

"Two days?" I look over at Tobias and he looks away. "What did you mean when you said 'we'?"

"I mean that since all the leaders are dead, everyone voted for a new leader yesterday just to keep things in check. Tori, Jason, and me." Sage clicked off the video images.

"You?" I asks perking an eyebrow.

"I knew Monica and AJ better than anyone here. That is why I am leader." Sage cracked his knuckles and sighed.

Tobias glares at Sage. "Who's Jason?"

"I don't know. Some guys who's been here for a while." Sage leads us to another room. "We're trying to figure out more about where the other girls are, but Venellopey isn't talking." When Sage opens the door, I not only see a black haired girl handcuffed to a table through a window, I see Tori in a wheel chair.

Tori smiles when she sees us. "Hey guys." She wheels herself over to us. "Tris." I nod. She looks at us. "Four, can you do something for me?"

Tobias crosses his arms. "Depends what it is."

"I need you to interrogate someone for me. Apparently, a broken Tori isn't getting anything done." Tori wheels over to a door that leads to the girl. "Can you shake her up a bit?"

Tobias walks over into the other room and I see him taking a seat across the table from the black haired girl. She lifts her face and I have a feeling that I've seen her before. I don't know where I've seen her, but that face rings a bell. She wears black clothes and her hair is scattered in front of her face that is blue and black with bruises. To sum it up, she looks like hell. Tori wheels herself over to a group of machines that has too many buttons to count. She flips a switch and I can hear everything that's going on in the other room.

Venellopey: "Who the hell are you?"

Tobias: "I'm the person who is going to get you to talk."

Venellopey: "Sure as hell good luck with that. It's my mind against yours."

Tobias: "Yes it is. So, what's your name?"

Venellopey: "I don't have time for this."

Tobias: "I'm Four, thanks for asking."

Venellopey: "I know who you are, I know everyone's name here." She leans back in her seat.

Tobias: "What's your name?"

Venellopey: She sighs. "God." She rolls her eyes.

Tobias: "Okay Venellopey, how about we just get straight to the point? Where are they?"

Venellopey: She sighs. "Who the hell are you talking about?"

Tobias remains silent.

Venelloepy: "Look, I know that this wall is a one way mirror and that you're recording everything I say. I don't know what you're talking about so can you just hit me so we can leave? I'm getting bored."

Tobias: "Poor you."

Venellopey gives him a Cheshire cat smile.

Sage taps my shoulder. "Here's her file."

"Why are you giving this to me?" I ask.

"Because you were going to read it one way or another." Sage leans against the wall. I open the file and the first thing I see is a picture of her, Venellopey. I immediately know who she is.

"Desaree's cousin," I say. Sage nods without looking at me. I continue to look through her files, but the thing I don't understand is why would someone from Amity be blowing up Dauntless. That isn't exactly peaceful. "I'm confused…"

Sage doesn't look at me when he speaks. "We looked her up and her file says that she was born in Amity and transferred to Dauntless. The thing is that we looked her up in other factions and she has a file for every single faction except Candor."

"Why?"

"We don't know, but she uses the same name for everyone and the age is the same, but the years are different. It's really confusing, it's as if she had a different life in every faction. Hell, we can't even figure out her age!" Sage rubs his head. "I don't know what to make of this."

"Neither do I," I say flipping through pages. How could someone have a different life in every faction at the same time? I am confused because…er…there are too many little parts. "What if she faked everything? The age, the factions..." I trailed off.

"Oh, I know for a fact that she did." Sage began. "This is what I think. She went into one faction and did initiation, then went into another faction and did their initiation, and just repeated under a fake age and name. But, she used the same name for all of them." I nodded. "She has the same born faction on all of them, Amity, except for one."

"What do you mean?"

"Page 3 in that file says that her born faction is Candor and that she transferred to Amity."

I flipped to the page and he was right, but he was wrong. "But, this isn't her page…"

Sage glanced at me before walking over. "What?"

"Yeah," I pointed to the name. "This is Vixen Underwood."

Sage frowned and took it from me. "Well isn't this interesting?" He walked into the interrogation room and stood next to Tobias. I could hear them talking through the room's radio.

Venellopey: "Oh look, now we're really having a party."

Sage: "Yes we are. So tell me Vixen." Venellopey flinched. "How did you pull it off?"

Venellopey: "Okay, you got me. I ate the last cookie. Can I go to time out now?"

Sage: "Tell me, how did you manage to go through four initiations?"

Venellopey looked up at the ceiling. "I'm dealing with idiots…then again, I'm not in Erudite." She sighed. "I faked age you dumbass. Hell, this system is so broken that I got away with it, that's why it needs some changes."

Tobias: "And I suppose that you want to make those changes. May I ask how?"

Venellopey: "You may ask, but I'm not answering. I know my rights."

Sage leaned across the table and grabbed a fist full of Venellopey's hair. "Those rights went out the window the second you killed the leaders!"

Venelloepy just smiled. "I guess they did…but I still don't have to tell you shit."

Sage slammed her head on the table and I tensed. "Start talking or else you're next time out will be in a coffin."

Venellopey: "Just like Damini's coffin?"

Tobias, Tori, Sage, and I all froze.

Venellopey laughed. "I really am in a room full of idiots! Did you even bother to watch the videotapes? She was there, in fact, she killed Eric before I got the chance. The little bastard. She faked her death…the coffin was empty."

Tobias stood up. "Don't lie. She died. I watched her die in my own arms."

Venellopey smiled at him sweetly. "Oh really? Go check the tapes you moron." Tobias got up and walked out of the room and past me. I followed him and by the time I got there, Tobias was on the computer typing away.

"You don't believe her, do you?" I asked.

"Only one way to find out." Tobias said clicking up camera footage.

There was a video of Venelloepy texting on a phone before breaking it. She walked into Eric's office and there was nothing for a few minutes. Suddenly, someone walked out of the room with a gun in her hand.

Someone was Desaree'.

Venellopey or Vixen or whatever her name is was right.

**I don't like to write mystery or detective stuff so sorry if it was confusing.**

**This is basically what happened just in case you got confused: (This takes place two days later)**

**_Tobias and Tris got to the Dauntless compound and Sage stopped them. He brought them to the security place and explained what happened while they were gone. He brought them to see Venell (Desaree's cousin) and Tobias interrogated her. Tris looked through Venell's file and saw that Venell went through four different initiation at different years, but under the same age._**

**Ex. Amity initiation-age 16- year 2010…Erudite initiation-age 16- year 2011…Abnegation initiation-age 16- year 2012…Dauntless initiation-age 16- year 2013. ****It's just an example, not what the files said.****_They don't know how she did it, but they know she faked something. Tris sees that one of the pages in the file is not like the others because it has a different name—her real/ actual name (Vixen)—so Sage goes into the room and confronts Venell. Venell admits that she faked age, but she brings up Desaree' to change the subject. Tobias goes to check the videotapes and sees that Desaree' is still alive. _****That's what happened. If you have any questions on the story or upcoming events such as polls and roleplay, just Private Message me or leave it in your review. Tell me what you think about the story and opinions or ideas on what you think should happen. Sorry it took so long to update, I have a job at the library all week long and I have boot camp the week of the 14 so I won't be able to update that week.**

**You know all those times that I got into trouble? Well, karma is a real bitch. -.- I'll try and update as soon as possible. REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


	70. Note --

**Hey guys, well you all know what type of person I am with the cursing and opinions and whatever, but off the computer, I'm even worse. I have an 'attitude' as my teacher calls it, but it really is a personality that bitch can't handle. Anyways, I won't be able to update this week, Sunday to the next Sunday, because I'll be at bootcamp. **

**When I get back, there will be a lot of new material (for once I'm working on it a head of time) and there will be a sneak peak to the story that I'm publishing. Consider it-leaked. **

**There will be the prologue and I'm considering putting up the first chapter, but I'm not so sure. **

**The sweet life of Tris and Caleb will be updated.**

**How I am, Why I am will be updated**

**Initiation (My 'Dream') will be updated**

**The Fanficiton Awards Ceremony will be updated**

**You questions will be answered**

**In the mean time, if you have any comments or question or statements, feel free to leave a message in my PM (private message) or leave it in your review.**

**Karma is a bitch...-.-;; **


	71. Sorry

Hey guys, sorry that I haven't posted. I've been really busy.

I'm moving the last week of August, I'm literally fighting to keep my dogs, I'm writing my story that I actually want to get published, and really, I feel like crying out in frustration because I start high school in September, and I work at the library 1 to 5 Monday-Thursday.

I work 16 hours a week.

I'll try to update soon, but I need more time. Sorry for the let down. :/


	72. Help! Review if u see this!

In DC. No wifi, tell u later about Ariana Grande story. Please tell me u see this so I know it went through. I in semi Internet cafe that costs money to use per minut. -.- bad grammar. I love u and ill update as fucking possible as I can! Help me, with 24 other crazy people learning about government. Devates in which I curse people out. Tell u about that later. :( Kat1054


End file.
